Another way to Destiny
by Marjo76
Summary: Ygraine demande à Nimueh de l'aide pour concevoir un enfant, le prix à payer n'est pas aussi grave que la sorcière le redoutait. Une prophétie des temps anciens se réalise et Arthur et Merlin se retrouvent fiancés. Arthur ne supporte pas cette situation, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne supporte pas que Merlin l'ignore, alors, il commence à le courtiser. Arthur/Merlin, UA lemon, Mpreg...
1. Conception Magique

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici enfin de retour avec une nouvelle fic Merthur, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise :).

 **Titre :** Another way to Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, UA, Action/Adventure, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg…

 **Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Morgana, Will/Freya, Uther/Ygraine, Balinor/Hunith, Elyan/OC…

 **Rating :** M éventuellement, pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** J'ai commencé cette fic il y a près d'un an. Je n'y avais plus touchée pendant un long moment, la laissant à peine commencée, le plan, cependant totalement écrit. Au final, je l'ai reprise au début de cette année et je viens tout juste d'y mettre un point final. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, comme je me suis plu à l'écrire ces dernières semaines. Je publierai un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, le vendredi. Elle contient dix chapitres, en comptant le prologue et l'épilogue, mais chaque chapitre, en-dehors de ces deux-là sont plutôt longs, ainsi, je suppose que l'attente vous paraîtra moins cruelle, ou, en tout cas, j'ose l'espérer lol.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Prologue :**

 **Conception magique.**

Uther était un homme épris de sa femme, Ygraine, qui l'aimait tout autant et ensemble, ils essayaient depuis longtemps de concevoir un enfant. Etant roi, Uther avait besoin d'un héritier, mais c'est surtout son désir de voir grandir des enfants, qu'ils auraient eu ensemble, qui le poussait à en vouloir tant. Quant à Ygraine, elle avait été entourée de deux frères en grandissant : Tristan et Agravaine et elle repensait souvent à son enfance, pleine d'amour et de joie, de jeux et de rires. Elle voulait des enfants pour qu'ils connaissent le même bonheur et pouvoir le leur apporter. Elle aimait aussi énormément Uther et voulait lui donner tout ce qu'elle pourrait.

Ainsi, après trois ans de mariage, toujours sans enfants ou grossesse à l'horizon, elle décida de prendre contact avec l'une de ses meilleurs amis : l'une des Grandes Prêtresse de l'Ancienne Religion, Nimueh. La sorcière était parfois au château de Camelot, étant Sorcière de la Court, mais le plus souvent, elle restait avec ses « sœurs », les autres prêtresses, sur l'Île Fortunée. Ygraine envoya un message à Nimueh, demandant à un autre sorcier de le lui faire parvenir et attendit une réponse de la prêtresse.

Deux jours plus tard, Nimueh arriva au château et fut accueillie par Ygraine d'une longue accolade de remerciements et d'affection. La prêtresse brune se décala ensuite de l'embrassade et la reine blonde lui sourit.

-Merci d'être venue aussi rapidement, Nimueh.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, voyons ! Si je peux aider, je ferais de mon mieux, lui répondit la prêtresse. Alors, quelle était la requête urgente que vous vouliez me faire, ma Reine ?

-Eh bien, je pense qu'il serait plus sage qu'on en parle tous ensemble, toi, Uther et moi. À cet instant, il est en plein Conseil, mais il sortira dans peu de temps. En attendant, allons prendre le thé dehors, il fait un temps magnifique et je pense qu'un peu de repos après ce long voyage te fera du bien, lui dit Ygraine.

-En effet, je ne refuserais pas un peu de repos et du bon thé, accompagné de petits biscuits comme vos cuisinières savent si bien les préparer !

Les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent, puis bras dessus, bras dessous, elles se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château. En passant, Ygraine ordonna à un serviteur de leur apporter du thé et des biscuits dans la cour arrière du palais, où une petite table et quelques chaises étaient installées pour les collations en extérieur de la reine. Le serviteur se prosterna et partit rapidement faire son devoir. Pendant ce temps, Ygraine emmena Nimueh dans la cour arrière, où, plus loin, on pouvait voir les chevaliers de Camelot s'entraîner. C'était certainement une autre des raisons pour lesquelles Ygraine avait voulu mettre la table à cet endroit, pour pouvoir admirer les jeunes hommes en plein effort. Uther s'en amusait plutôt que d'en être vexé et jaloux, sachant que sa femme n'aimait que lui et ayant toute confiance en elle.

Elles s'installèrent et peu de temps après, le thé et les biscuits leur furent servis.

-Alors, comment se passe la vie au château, depuis mon départ ? S'exclama Nimueh, faisant la conversation.

-Eh bien, ces derniers temps, quelques conflits de territoires se manifestent et certains conseillers sont septiques quant à notre union, à Uther et moi, compte tenu du fait que je ne lui ai pas encore offert d'héritier, mais à part ça, tout reste pareil. Et puis, ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu es partie, lui répondit la reine.

-Les conseillers se retournent vraiment contre vous ? S'enquit Nimueh, agacée pour ses souverains.

-Oui, mais, ce n'est pas comme si nous n'essayions pas et je préfère rester calme, pendant ces discussions, plutôt que de m'emporter, comme le fait Uther, ce n'est pas sain...

-Sain ou non, s'exclama une nouvelle voix, qui fit sourire la reine et se redresser un peu la prêtresse, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de ne souhaiter que ton bonheur et leurs remarques l'éclipse parfois un peu trop à mon goût...

-Uther, nous savons tous les deux qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer peu importe ce qu'ils disent, alors au lieu de nous emporter, il vaut mieux les ignorer, comme tu le fais souvent sur d'autres sujets, le taquina sa femme.

Uther prit place à la table et mangea un biscuit, souriant en coin à sa reine pour cette remarque. Nimueh et lui se saluèrent et la prêtresse, qui se demandait toujours la teneur de leur demande reprit la discussion en ce sens.

-Eh bien, maintenant que nous sommes tous là, quelle est cette requête que vous vouliez me faire ?

-Une requête ? S'enquit Uther, surpris, se tournant vers Ygraine, qui rougit un peu.

-Oui, une requête, répondit la jeune femme blonde, se raclant la gorge. Ça fait maintenant trois ans que nous essayions en vain d'avoir un enfant et j'aurais aimer ton aide, Nimueh, si c'est possible... ?

-En théorie, c'est possible, Ygraine, mais, en pratique, la magie a toujours un prix, comme un échange équivalent et pour une vie créée, en général, une vie doit être prise, s'exclama la brune, mal à l'aise.

-Si Uther est prêt à prendre le risque, je suis prête à subir les conséquences de ma demande égoïste, répondit Ygraine, sûre d'elle.

-Si tu le veux vraiment, comme je l'ai dit, je ne souhaite que ton bonheur et je suis prêt à tout pour y contribuer, ma reine, lui dit Uther, embrassant sa main.

-Alors je vous aiderai, mais rappelez-vous bien que je vous ai prévenus des risques, les avertit encore Nimueh.

-Nous prenons cas de tes avertissements et nous paierons le prix, quoi qu'il advienne, répondit Ygraine, se redressant encore un peu plus sur sa chaise, montrant sa détermination.

-Bien, je vais faire les recherches nécessaires et je reviendrai vers vous.

-Ça peut attendre un peu, tu viens d'arriver, chère amie, profite un peu de l'après-midi avec nous, lui dit la reine, redevenant plus joviale.

Uther, Nimueh et Ygraine passèrent alors l'après-midi à discuter dans la cour, parfois interrompus par des serviteurs ou des gens de la Cour, pour une raison ou une autre. En fin d'après-midi, Nimueh se retira pour aller à ses appartements et commença à regarder dans ses livres personnels de magie. Elle trouva facilement la formule dont elle aurait besoin, mais s'inquiéta encore du prix qu'il faudrait payer. Sur les pages du livre, c'était marqué, comme elle l'avait pressenti, un échange équivalent serait demandé et elle avait peur des conséquences, mais elle voulait accorder cette requête à son amie, ainsi, après un long soupir, elle commença à essayer la formule sur sa langue, afin de trouver la bonne prononciation et ne pas en faire trop et au final, elle sut qu'elle y était parvenue, sentant sa magie monter à la surface.

Elle referma son livre et fit appel à un serviteur pour lui apporter son repas du soir et apporter un message aux souverains. Le message, qu'elle avait écrit rapidement, stipulait qu'elle était prête à jeter son sort, dès que le roi et la reine seraient prêts. Le serviteur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son repas et une réponse et repartit en s'inclinant rapidement. Nimueh commença par lire la réponse qui était courte « _Demain serait parfait. Encore merci. Passe une bonne nuit, mon amie, Ygraine_ », puis, elle soupira encore une fois, toujours inquiète et mangea un peu, n'ayant pas très faim. Elle alla ensuite se coucher, en pensant que le lendemain apporterait son lot de difficultés et s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite et la reine fit appeler Nimueh à la première heure. La prêtresse, qui était déjà prête, s'empressa de prendre son livre et se rendit dans les appartements royaux. Ygraine lui sourit et l'invita à s'asseoir à leur table, à laquelle Uther était installé et la salua d'un hochement de tête, sa bouche étant pleine. Elle le salua à son tour et alla s'installer. Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, mais sentant la tension et l'appréhension dans l'air, puis vint le moment fatidique. Nimueh se tourna vers Uther et Ygraine.

-Êtes-vous toujours certains de votre choix ?

-Complètement, répondirent les deux jeunes gens, un regard déterminé posé sur la prêtresse, alors qu'ils se tenaient fermement la main.

-Alors commençons !

Et elle commença à lancer la formule, se concentrant sur le ventre de son amie, sur ses organes internes et sur sa fertilité bloquée. Elle sentit sa magie monter à la surface et après avoir prononcé la formule trois fois d'affilé, elle sentit ses yeux chauffer, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lançait un sort et sut que c'était fait.

-Voilà, votre fertilité est restaurée, jusqu'à ce que vous conceviez, après, vous redeviendrez infertile de nouveau et si tout se passe bien, j'espère que vous ne me redemanderez pas de refaire ce sortilège si dangereux, s'exclama Nimueh.

-Merci, chère amie, lui sourit la reine, reconnaissante.

Le soir même, les souverains consommèrent une nouvelle fois leur mariage, tendrement et passionnément et dès la fin de leurs ébats, Ygraine sentit déjà une vie grandir en elle et la sienne être drainée. Uther se tourna vers sa femme, surpris.

-Je sens que ça a déjà fonctionné, je sens que tu es enceinte.

-Je le sens aussi. C'est comme si mon énergie était échangée pour ce petit être qui va bientôt grandir en moi, répondit Ygraine.

-Je ressens la même chose, comme si mon énergie était drainée, lui dit Uther. Penses-tu que ça signifie qu'on mourra tous les deux ?

-Non, j'en doute, sourit Ygraine, pour le rassurer, mais on demandera à Nimueh ce qu'elle en pense demain. En attendant, je ne dirai pas non à une autre séance passionnée avec toi, mon cher mari.

Et ils repartirent dans une autre étreinte torride et tendre à la fois, avant de s'endormir, bien heureux, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le lendemain, les souverains ressentaient toujours leur énergie être drainée et ils demandèrent à voir Nimueh. La prêtresse alla les trouver à la table d'extérieur et s'installa avec eux, ne tournant pas autour du pot.

-Bonjour à vous deux, vos majestés, s'exclama-t-elle, vous vouliez me voir ?

-Oui, chère amie, ton sort a fonctionné à merveille, mais on se demandait, qu'est-ce que le fait que nous sentions tous les deux notre énergie être drainée vers mon ventre veut dire ?

-Tous les deux ? S'étonna Nimueh, les regardant tour à tour, surprise.

-Oui, quand Ygraine s'est retrouvée enceinte, nous l'avons su à l'instant même, parce qu'elle comme moi, nous avons senti notre énergie être drainée et instinctivement, j'ai su que mon énergie était redirigée vers Ygraine, pour faire grandir le bébé, répondit Uther.

-Eh bien, pour une surprise ! Et comme je vous l'ai dit, en magie, le prix est en général, une vie pour une vie, mais si tous les deux, vous sentez votre énergie être drainée par cette future vie, je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper, que vous perdrez quelques années sur votre vie initiale, chacun de votre côté, mais qu'aucun de vous n'aura à donner sa vie, sourit Nimueh, soulagée complètement, pour la première fois depuis que la reine lui avait fait sa requête.

-Alors tout va bien ? S'exclama Uther, inquiet.

-Oui, tout va merveilleusement bien ! Vous sentirez votre vie décroître tout au long de la grossesse, mais quand le bébé viendra au monde, vous ne ressentirez plus cette gêne et les quelques années seront prises de votre vie initiale. Dans les archives magiques, en ce qui concerne ce sortilège, il est fait mention de ce cas de figure qu'une fois, je dirais que vous êtes chanceux ou que la Déesse était avec vous, sourit Nimueh.

-Comme l'une de ses prêtresses était présente avec nous, je ne peux qu'y croire, répondit Ygraine, souriant également et posant une main sur son ventre, où une vie commençait à y grandir.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent un pur bonheur pour les futurs parents, mais ils préférèrent ne rien dire pour le moment, n'ayant pas la preuve formelle de la grossesse de la reine. Quand Ygraine commença à avoir un petit ventre quelque peu arrondi, ils finirent par mettre le Conseil au courant, ce qui réjouit les conseillers, qui commençaient vraiment à s'inquiéter pour le royaume. Pendant tous les mois que durèrent la grossesse, Nimueh resta auprès de la reine, pour prendre soin d'elle, alors que les souverains sentaient à chaque moment du jour et de la nuit, un peu de leur énergie être drainée pour faire grandir leur enfant. Ils ne s'en plaignaient jamais, mais quand Ygraine était sur les nerfs, durant les dernières semaines de sa grossesse, c'était encore un point qu'elle trouvait irritant, en plus des nombreux symptômes et douleurs liés à la grossesse. Elle blâmait toujours Uther, qui la laissait faire, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas et la laissait pleurer ensuite sur son épaule en s'excusant, parce qu'elle savait que c'était elle qui avait fait cette requête et qu'Uther n'avait que suivi pour faire son bonheur et il la consolait, comme le mari extraordinaire qu'il était.

Quand l'accouchement arriva enfin, elle recommença à blâmer Uther, à cause de la douleur insoutenable, mais le roi n'était pas dans la pièce pour entendre tout cela, attendant nerveusement, dans le couloir, faisant les cent pas encore et encore, n'avalant rien et attendant que ça se termine et que son enfant soit finalement là. Il le sentit avant même qu'il n'entendit les premiers pleurs, la gêne qu'il ressentait depuis la conception n'était plus là et il se rua vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, voyant son enfant dans les bras de Gaius, son fidèle Médecin de la Cour, qui le tendit ensuite à Nimueh, qui le nettoya, alors qu'il pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes, montrant la force de ses petits poumons. Uther tourna ensuite son regard vers sa femme, qui regardait avec un sourire larmoyant et plein d'amour, ce petit être venu au monde. Ce petit miracle, comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de l'appeler durant la grossesse, n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord sur un prénom, que ce soit pour une fille ou un garçon.

-C'est un petit garçon, en très bonne santé, j'ajouterai, s'exclama Gaius, qui avait repris le bébé, une fois lavé et enveloppé dans une couverture de soie rouge. Avez-vous décidé de son nom ?

Il avait demandé cela en tendant le nouveau-né, toujours pleurant à sa mère, qui le prit dans ses bras avec empressement, le cajolant et l'embrassant sur le front. Elle le déposa ensuite sur son sein et le bébé n'attendit pas pour prendre son premier repas, tétant goulûment. Uther s'approcha de sa femme et s'installa à ses côtés, regardant ce tableau si merveilleux, les larmes au bord des yeux. Il embrassa Ygraine, avant que Gaius ne se racle la gorge pour signifier qu'ils ne lui avaient toujours pas répondu, attirant leur attention.

-Nous n'avons pas encore décidé, répondit le roi, se tournant vers sa reine. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, maintenant qu'il est là ?

-Arthur, répondit sa femme derechef, regardant le nouveau-né de nouveau, Arthur Uther Tristan Pendragon.

-Va pour Arthur, sourit Uther, embrassant le haut de la tête du bébé, qui lui lança un bref regard, buvant toujours à grandes goulées.

Après cela, les jeunes gens commencèrent à se faire à leur nouvelle vie de parents, Ygraine allant même jusqu'à refuser que les servantes s'occupent de son fils la nuit, obligeant Uther à se lever autant qu'elle. Le roi avait été plutôt contre cette idée, mais voulant toujours faire les quatre volontés de sa femme, il finit par accepter, bon-gré, mal-gré.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

C'est ici que se termine ce prologue. J'espère que le fait que j'ai repris ce concept d'une vie pour une vie et l'ait tourné à ma sauce, afin que les événements s'enchaînent différemment vous plaira. En tout cas, laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en aurez pensé !

À dans deux semaines !


	2. La Prophétie

Bonsoir à tous !

Voici le premier chapitre de cette fic :).

 **Titre :** Another way to Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, UA, Action/Adventure, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg…

 **Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Morgana, Will/Freya, Uther/Ygraine, Balinor/Hunith, Elyan/OC…

 **Rating :** M éventuellement, pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Je remercie ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, particulièrement, parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire les retours sur mes écrits ^^. Ensuite, je remercie également ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favoris et/ou en alerte. Juste une petite précision pour cette fic : la date officielle de l'anniversaire d'Arthur, dans _Merlin_ est le 3 octobre, j'ai vu ça sur Wikipédia, donc, j'ai gardé cette date, quant à Merlin, il est donc né à Ostara, soit le 21 mars :). En ce qui concerne le nom de famille de Merlin, c'est simple, j'ai décidé de trouver quelque chose en rapport avec les dragons et ce mot m'est venu en tête :). Et pour le pays "Breselianda", c'est un autre nom pour "Brocéliande", la fameuse forêt où Merlin aurait vécue. Enfin, pour Morgana et son nom de famille, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé ce nom. Tout le monde sait que son père est censé s'appeler Gorlois et sa "mère" (oui, parce que dans la légende, c'est Ygraine qui est infidèle, pas Uther !) Vivienne, mais en vérité, jamais encore je n'avais vu leur nom de famille écrit dans aucune fic, alors j'ai fait quelques recherches sur internet et je suis tombée sur ce nom. On voit souvent "Lefay", mais en français, c'est traduit comme "La fée", ce qui ne m'allait pas vraiment. Quant à sa tante Elaine, dans la légende, en fait, c'est sa soeur, mais je préférais rester un peu proche de la série, tout en changeant quelques détails, qui se rapportent à la légende, donc j'ai trouvé ce compromis. Voilà voilà !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **La Prophétie.**

Pendant quatre ans, Arthur eut l'amour et la joie que tout enfant devrait recevoir et quelques mois après son quatrième anniversaire, le jour de la fête d'Ostara, dans un autre royaume, celui de Breselianda, un bébé né de la magie même d'Albion, adoré par cette même magie et chéri par la Triple Déesse vit le jour. Né du roi et Seigneur des Dragons Balinor et d'Hunith, sa reine adorée, le petit prince pointa sa frimousse, au grand bonheur de ses parents. Il fut appelé Merlin, en l'honneur du père de Balinor, défunt roi de Breselianda. Merlin Balinor Mael Dracatiarna. Le bébé était magnifique et à peine né, ses yeux brillèrent déjà d'or et le lit sur lequel il venait de naître s'envola, ravissant son père, qui ne put s'empêcher un rire de joie, alors qu'Hunith souriait tendrement, prenant son enfant et le faisant téter.

Quelques jours seulement après cette merveilleuse naissance, un messager des Druides rendit visite aux Grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion et demandèrent à Nimueh de transmettre un message du chef de sa congrégation de Druides, au roi de Camelot.

-Quel est ce message ? Demanda Nimueh, curieuse plus qu'inquiète, ayant senti le flux énorme de magie quelques jours plus tôt.

-Le Conseil Magique souhaite le voir, ainsi que la reine, il sera réuni à la frontière entre Camelot et Breselianda dans une semaine, répondit le messager.

-Quelle en est la raison ?

-Je ne puis vous la donner, Grande Prêtresse, répondit encore le jeune Druide.

Elle abdiqua et se rendit à Camelot, pour prévenir Uther et Ygraine, que le Conseil Magique souhaitait les voir et les souverains, se demandant la raison de cette convocation lui dirent qu'ils iraient, laissant Arthur entre les mains de Gaius et de Nimueh, qui avait décidé de rester le temps que le couple revienne. Le même message vint au château de Breselianda, mais il fut apporté par Kilgharrah, le Dragon attitré de Balinor. Les Dragons les plus sages, comme Kilgharrah siégeaient au Conseil, également. Balinor et Hunith acceptèrent directement et décidèrent de laisser Merlin aux bons soins de la suivante de la reine : Caliopee, en qui Hunith avait une totale confiance.

Une semaine plus tard, les deux couples royaux se saluèrent à la frontière de leurs deux royaumes et saluèrent le Conseil Magique, formé à part égale de Dragons, Druides, Grandes Prêtresses, Voyants et Sidhes. Balinor appréciait les quatre premiers, mais la dernière catégorie était un peuple plutôt égoïste et qui n'aimait pas vraiment les humains. Ils habitaient le lac d'Avalon, mais siégeaient au Conseil grâce à l'eau du lac qui avait été amenée pour les Conseils comme celui-ci. Les personnages royaux s'inclinèrent légèrement devant toutes ces créatures de magie, qui en firent de même pour la plupart, sauf les Dragons et les Sidhes et sans attendre, l'un des Druides prit la parole.

-Bienvenus Uther et Ygraine Pendragon, souverains de Camelot et bienvenus, Balinor et Hunith Dracatiarna, souverains de Breselianda, commença-t-il. Je me nomme Iseldir et je parle aujourd'hui pour le peuple druidique. Il y a longtemps, une prophétie nous a été annoncée. Cette prophétie a voyagé de génération en génération, jusqu'au début de sa concrétisation, il y a quelques jours.

Les quatre personnages royaux étaient totalement confus. Ils s'entre-regardèrent, essayant de comprendre, avant de se reconcentrer sur leur interlocuteur.

-Je vois que ce que je vous dis vous rend confus, mais quand vous connaîtrez la prophétie et les personnes qu'elle désigne, vous comprendrez mieux. Molly, pourrais-tu citer la prophétie, s'il te plaît ? Demanda le Druide, se tournant vers une jeune femme rousse, dans le groupe des personnes vêtues de vert, montrant leur distinction de Voyants, alors que les Druides étaient vêtus de bleus et les Grandes Prêtresses de violet.

La jeune femme, plutôt mal assurée, montrant que c'était son premier Conseil, s'approcha du centre où étaient les rois et reines et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer.

-Vos Majestés, la prophétie nous a été passée de génération en génération, mais jamais elle n'a été oubliée, été mal répétée ou mal traduite, parce qu'à chaque génération, elle vient à un des Voyants et elle m'est venue il y a presque deux semaines, voici son contenu :

 _Le premier enfant, de sang et d'or,_

 _Sera né de la magie,_

 _Aimé de tous dès lors,_

 _Il sera chéri._

 _Grand leader, il deviendra,_

 _Le Roi qui fut et qui sera,_

 _« Dragon » sera son étole,_

 _La justice, son symbole._

 _oOo_

 _Le deuxième enfant aimé de la magie,_

 _De la Triple Déesse sera béni._

 _Empli de pouvoirs,_

 _Emrys n'aura qu'un devoir._

 _Protéger son Seigneur,_

 _Contre ennemis et peur._

 _Jamais il ne faiblira,_

 _Car son amour jamais ne fléchira._

 _oOo_

 _À être ensemble, ils sont destinés,_

 _Deux faces de la même pièce ils sont nés._

 _Faire prospérer Albion dans la paix et la joie,_

 _Sera le destin de ce Sorcier et de ce Roi._

 _La Magie et l'unité régnera,_

 _Et ensemble ils s'uniront,_

 _Comme la Déesse le souhaita,_

 _Et à jamais, justice et harmonie perdureront._

Les deux couples royaux furent abasourdis. Encore une fois, ils s'entre-regardèrent, cette fois avec des yeux écarquillés. Balinor, qui avait déjà entendu parler d'Emrys et du Roi qui fut et qui sera, bien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu la prophétie fut choqué que son fils soit le fameux sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps.

-Vraiment ? Merlin est Emrys ? Mon fils est... ? S'exclama-t-il complètement sous le choc de la prophétie.

-C'est exact, Balinor, répondit Kilgharrah. Le jour de la naissance de Merlin, Molly a eu sa Vision de la prophétie, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, surtout que le Roi qui fut et qui sera est déjà né il y a quatre automnes, maintenant.

En disant ces derniers mots, le Grand Dragon se tourna vers Uther et Ygraine, qui, comme Hunith, n'avaient pas encore pu dire un mot, tant la surprise était grande. Mais le roi de Camelot se remit bien vite.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie vraiment ? S'enquit-il. J'ai compris les grandes lignes, mais, est-ce qu'Arthur sera menacé ? Par « ennemis », vous voulez bien dire qu'il sera menacé, non ?

-N'ayez crainte, Uther Pendragon, s'exclama Guenole, une des Grandes Prêtresses. Emrys est né pour le protéger, comme le dit la prophétie. Ensemble, ils feront prospérer Albion et s'uniront pour que la paix, la magie et l'harmonie continuent de régner pour les siècles à venir.

-Mais, ça voudrait dire qu'ils devront être mariés ?! S'exclama Uther, outré.

-Uther, mon ami, tu vas un peu loin dans l'indignation, c'en est vexant, répondit Balinor, souriant toutefois.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu avais prévu que ton fils épouse un autre homme un jour ? Répliqua le roi de Camelot.

-Non, mais je n'ai aucun préjudice sur le sujet, répondit l'autre roi, toujours souriant.

-Comment ?! Il n'aura aucun héritier pour prendre sa suite et ta lignée s'arrêtera avec lui et tu es d'accord avec ça ?

Après avoir entendu ces mots, Balinor et les Dragons ne purent s'empêcher de rire, alors qu'Hunith souriait d'indulgence envers Uther, qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver, tandis qu'Ygraine était toujours perplexe.

-Qu'est-ce qui est si amusant ?! Siffla Uther, plissant les yeux de colère.

-Seulement tes paroles, mon ami, se calma Balinor. Je n'ai, en vérité, aucune objection quant à l'avenir de mon fils, parce que d'une manière ou d'une autre, les Seigneurs des Dragons sont fertiles et leurs premiers enfants sont des garçons, pour perdurer la lignée, comme tu l'as si bien dit.

-Fertiles ? S'étonna Uther. Comment ?

-Eh bien, comme le don se transmet de père en fils, à la mort du premier, il faut bien que ce soit un garçon qui naisse en premier et ce que je veux dire par « fertiles » c'est que les Seigneurs des Dragons étant des hommes, peuvent enfanter, leur corps s'adaptant à la grossesse, pour éviter le cas éventuel du Seigneur des Dragons aimant un autre homme, qui, contrairement à une femme, ne pourra pas lui donner d'enfants, de fils, pour continuer la lignée. Ainsi, peu importe qui mon fils aimera et avec qui il fera sa vie, il aura toujours un fils pour perdurer notre lignée.

-D'accord, se calma totalement Uther, qui était toutefois quelque peu surpris d'apprendre cela, mais j'avais prévu de fiancer Arthur à la fille de Lord Godwyn, la princesse Elena de Gawant.

-Uther, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de contrat de mariage entre notre fils et cette jeune fille. Elle a beau être adorable, je veux que mon fils choisisse lui-même avec qui il se mariera et apparemment, la Déesse nous dit que ce sera avec le jeune Merlin, répliqua Ygraine.

-En quoi ça diffère du contrat de mariage que je voulais faire avec Lord Godwyn ? S'enquit Uther, surpris.

-La différence, mon cher, c'est que la Déesse l'a prédit et que je souhaite faire en sorte que notre fils et le jeune Merlin grandissent ensemble, répondit sa femme. Si c'est d'accord avec vous, Hunith ? Balinor ?

En disant sa dernière phrase, elle s'était tournée vers l'autre couple, qui les regardait depuis le début de leur mise au point.

-Oui, bien sûr ! S'exclama Hunith, souriante. Je serai ravie que mon fils grandisse avec celui qui lui est destiné.

-Mais comment va-t-on procéder ? Répliqua Uther, curieux. On ne peut pas envoyer Arthur vivre à Breselianda ou faire en sorte que le jeune Merlin vienne vivre à Camelot, voyons ! Vous savez bien que d'un côté, comme de l'autre, nos fils nous manqueraient !

-Et c'est pour cela, commença Balinor, que j'ai pensé à un compromis.

-Déjà ? S'enquit Ygraine, amusée.

-Oui, sourit Balinor. Nous pourrions faire en sorte que Merlin vive à Camelot chaque été et que le jeune Arthur vienne vivre à Breselianda chaque hiver ? Comme ça, Pendant six mois, ils pourront se voir et ils ne nous manqueront que pendant trois mois entre chaque visite.

-Et le reste du temps ?

-Eh bien, comme ils auront d'autres devoirs, les six autres mois serviront à cela, sourit Ygraine, qui avait directement compris le point de vue du roi de Breselianda.

-Tout à fait, confirma Hunith, qui sourit, ayant suivi le même chemin de pensées que les deux autres.

-Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, en effet, confirma Uther, un peu dans ses pensées.

Pendant leur débat, le Conseil était resté silencieux, attendant le verdict quant à leur Roi et Sorcier. Le Conseil reconnaissait chaque personnage royal, comme sa fonction lui était accordée, mais le Roi qui fut et qui sera était _leur_ roi et Emrys était l'être aimé de la Triple Déesse, qui lui avait donné des pouvoirs que personne ne pouvait même rêver d'avoir, alors il était vénéré du Conseil de la même manière que le Roi qui fut et qui sera.

Il fut finalement décidé que, quand viendrait l'été, dans deux mois, le nouveau-né Dracatiarna serait emmené par Hunith au château de Camelot et qu'ils y resteront pendant deux semaines, afin de le présenter à Arthur. Et que, jusqu'aux six ans de Merlin, la même chose sera répétée. De même pendant deux semaines, jusqu'au sixième printemps du jeune prince, Arthur serait emmené pour deux semaines à Breselianda. Ayant convenu de ce compromis, les parents saluèrent le Conseil, remerciant ses membres, puis, sortirent de la clairière dans laquelle il s'était réuni. Ils se saluèrent par la suite et chaque couple prit la route vers son château.

Deux mois plus tard, Hunith arriva dans un carrosse tiré par deux chevaux, Merlin dans les bras. Le bébé dormait paisiblement, la jeune maman l'ayant nourri plusieurs fois durant le voyage. S'il avait été décidé que Merlin resterait deux semaines dans un premier temps, le voyage entre Breselianda et Camelot n'avait pas été pris en compte dans ce calcul. Les deux royaumes étaient proches, ayant une frontière commune, mais les châteaux étaient à trois jours l'un de l'autre. Ainsi, Balinor savait qu'il ne reverrait sa femme et son fils que trois semaines plus tard.

Hunith et Merlin furent bien évidemment accueillis par la famille royale de Camelot au complet. Uther était plutôt égal à lui-même en public, plutôt stoïque et ne montrant rien de sa curiosité quant à l'avenir de son fils avec celui qui semblait lui être destiné depuis la nuit des temps. Ygraine, elle, avait un sourire enthousiaste aux lèvres, ne pouvant s'empêcher de regarder tour à tour, Arthur et le carrosse où était l'âme-sœur de celui-ci. Quant à Arthur, il était tout simplement curieux et un peu agacé. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais ses parents lui avaient dit qu'il allait rencontré quelqu'un de très important pour son futur, il l'avait appelé « son fiancé ». Il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire et avait demandé à sa mère, qui avait ri et lui avait répondu que ça signifiait que c'était la personne avec qui il se marierait un jour. L'agacement venait du fait qu'à l'heure qu'il était en temps normal, il serait en train de jouer avec son épée de bois, imitant les chevaliers, desquels il serait un jour le chef. Ainsi, il se balançait le plus discrètement possible d'un pied sur l'autre, le visage un brin grimaçant, pour ne pas se faire gronder par sa mère.

Hunith finit par descendre du carrosse, un fois que l'un des chevaliers qui l'avaient accompagnée lui eut ouvert la porte. Merlin était emmitouflé dans son châle, à l'abri du vent et les adultes se redressèrent un peu plus pour découvrir ce bout de chou dont la magie était déjà légendaire, malgré son jeune âge. Le prince aux cheveux d'ébène ouvrit les yeux, à la surprise de sa mère, qui venait à peine de l'endormir et tourna la tête de-ci, de-là. Elle tenta de le calmer, mais rien n'y faisait. Elle sourit de manière crispée au couple royal de Camelot et Ygraine s'approcha, prenant Arthur dans ses bras, pour le mettre à hauteur de l'être chéri par la Déesse.

Arthur, qui aimait secrètement quand sa mère le prenait dans les bras, bien qu'il fasse comme si ce n'était pas le cas, la plupart du temps, affirmant qu'il n'était plus un bébé, se laissa faire, tant la curiosité avait pris le pas sur l'agacement. Le blondinet se retrouva vite à la hauteur de l'autre prince et ses yeux bleu-ciel tombèrent dans des yeux d'orage, bientôt empli d'or et il se retrouva fasciné. Il sentait comme une sorte d'attraction vers l'autre prince et se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas qu'une impression, quand sa mère essaya de le reposer et qu'elle ne put pas le faire bouger, le blondinet restant en suspension dans l'air, toujours à hauteur de Merlin. Tous étaient plus ou moins choqués, mais les deux familles royales se dirent que c'était certainement leur lien qui commençait à se former et se sourirent.

Finalement, les yeux de Merlin redevinrent bleus et Ygraine put reposer Arthur par terre. L'enfant était fasciné par cet être si petit, dont les yeux changeaient de couleur, comme ceux de Nimueh et des autres sorciers. Il avait envie de connaître l'autre prince.

Pendant les deux semaines qui suivirent, il fut difficile de séparer les deux princes, tant Arthur faisait de crises lorsqu'on l'empêchait de s'approcher, parce que Merlin devait dormir et le très jeune sorcier faisait aussi parfois montre de ce désir d'être en présence de l'autre enfant, en pleurant parfois pendant longtemps, sans raison apparente, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur arrive et qu'il se calme. Les parents étaient amusés de la réaction des deux princes, mais aussi inquiets, à la fois, ne sachant pas comment le retour d'Hunith et de Merlin à Breselianda et la séparation des enfants allaient se passer. Au final, quand Hunith rentra, c'est comme si les enfants savaient qu'ils allaient être séparés pour un certain temps, mais qu'ils finiraient par se revoir et aucuns pleurs ne furent à l'horizon.

Le séjour d'Arthur à Breselianda pendant l'hiver se passa de la même manière et se termina de la même manière. Et jusqu'à ce que Merlin ait quatre ans, le séjour des princes chez l'un et chez l'autre se passa pareil, Arthur se retrouvant de plus en plus fasciné par cet être si jeune, qui faisait voler ses jouets alors qu'il n'avait pas un an puis les faisaient parler, discutant avec eux, alors qu'il n'avait que trois ans à peine. Merlin était tout aussi fasciné par cet enfant blond, qui peu à peu grandissait pour commencer son entraînement en tant que chevalier. Il trouvait que ses cheveux brillaient comme le soleil et que ses yeux reflétaient le ciel. En un mot, il trouvait qu'Arthur était la plus belle personne qu'il n'ait jamais vu, dépassant même Hunith, Ygraine et Nimueh, qu'il trouvait toutes très belles.

L'année des cinq ans de Merlin, Morgana Cerniw, fille de Gorlois et Vivienne Cerniw arriva au château de Camelot. Ses parents avaient décidé de la confier à Uther et Ygraine afin qu'elle soit une vraie petite lady, tandis que Morgause, leur autre fille avait été confiée aux Grandes Prêtresses, au même âge. On pourrait penser que les jeunes gens n'avaient juste aucune envie d'élever leurs enfants, mais la vérité était que Vivienne, Voyante avait rêvé que sa première fille deviendrait l'une des plus puissantes Prêtresses d'Albion et sa deuxième fille devrait passer quelques années à Camelot avant d'elle aussi, devoir rejoindre les Grandes Prêtresses. La différence entre les deux jeunes filles étaient que Morgana était la seule possédant le don de Vue de sa mère et Morgause, après avoir appris auprès des Prêtresses serait amenée à l'aider à contrôler ce pouvoir, comme l'avait fait Elaine, la grande sœur de Vivienne, qui elle aussi, avait été confiée aux Grandes Prêtresses, mais par sa propre initiative, contrairement à Morgause, puisque Elaine possédait aussi le don de Vue et avait rêvé de sa propre éducation au côté des Prêtresses.

Morgana était donc arrivée quelques semaines plus tôt et Merlin la rencontra pour la première fois et se prit d'amitié pour la jeune fille qui semblait si perdue, si loin de chez elle, directement. En-dehors d'Arthur, Merlin s'était également lié d'amitié avec plusieurs autres enfants, au cours de ses séjours à Camelot : Guinevere, dite Gwen était la fille du forgeron et le jeune prince l'avait rencontrée dans la cour du château, alors qu'il se rendait aux écuries. La jeune fille accompagnait son père, qui semblait sortir d'une transaction avec un Lord siégeant à la Cour et il lui avait dit d'aller s'amuser un peu avec les autres enfants, avant de devoir rentrer.

Merlin s'était alors approché d'elle et s'était présenté, timidement, à la jeune fille et bientôt, ils étaient devenus inséparables, Arthur plus âgé, se mettant à l'écart de leurs jeux, la plupart du temps. Il s'était également lié d'amitié avec Lancelot, qui avait été fasciné par Gwen à l'instant où il l'avait vue et sachant, après l'avoir observée de loin pendant quelques jours, qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps auprès de Merlin, qu'ils étaient amis, il se présenta au jeune prince, ne sachant pas qu'il était prince et lui demanda s'ils pouvaient devenir amis. Merlin et Gwen étaient plus jeunes de deux ans, mais ils s'amusaient sans prendre cette légère différence d'âge en compte.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Merlin se rendit vite compte, pendant les quelques jours qu'il passa à Camelot et les quelques jours qu'Arthur passa ensuite à Breselianda pendant cette année-là et l'année suivante, que le blond commençait à s'éloigner peu à peu du plus jeune, s'intéressant bien plus à son entraînement qu'à autre chose. Merlin, au début, ne s'en préoccupa pas, ayant d'autres amis avec qui jouer également dans son propre royaume, mais voyant qu'Arthur le laissait de plus en plus tomber pour aller s'entraîner avec des enfants de son âge qui, eux aussi, souhaitaient devenir chevaliers, il comprit qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vraiment été son ami et qu'ils ne se connaissaient que peu, n'ayant pas passé énormément de temps ensemble.

Ses parents lui avaient expliqué, à l'aube de son séjour pour Camelot, à son sixième anniversaire, marquant la séparation du jeune prince d'avec ses parents pour trois mois, pour la première fois de sa vie, qu'il était destiné à protéger et à épouser Arthur. Merlin ne les crut pas vraiment, le mariage étant une notion plus ou moins abstraite pour lui, puisqu'il pensait que seules les personnes amoureuses se mariaient. Il finit par aller à Camelot, flanqué de quelques-uns des chevaliers en qui Balinor et Hunith avaient le plus confiance.

Pendant les dix années suivantes, Merlin et Arthur ne se parlaient presque plus, ayant chacun son cercle d'amis et ses occupations : Merlin en tant qu'apprenti sorcier et guérisseur (lorsqu'il est à Camelot, sous la tutelle de Gaius) et apprenti sorcier et futur Seigneur des Dragons (quand il est à Breselianda) et Arthur, en tant que chevalier et leader (quand il est à Camelot) et chevalier et chasseur (quand il est à Breselianda -activité que Merlin détestait particulièrement).

Le plus jeune prince avait appris à faire abstraction de la tristesse qu'il ressentait, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Arthur. Depuis qu'il avait treize ans, il avait compris qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui, trouvant toujours qu'il était la personne la plus belle au monde et continuant à penser qu'Arthur était un soleil à lui tout seul, bien qu'il trouvait toujours que le blond soit un crétin fini.

Contrairement à Merlin, Arthur était complètement indifférent au plus jeune prince, trouvant plutôt injuste qu'il ait à l'épouser un jour et trouvant n'importe quel prétexte pour flirter ou plus selon la personne, avec n'importe qui il trouverait à son goût. Il faisait ça depuis qu'il avait quinze ans et n'avait toujours pas arrêté à dix-neuf ans. Mais quand il atteignit les vingt-ans et que Merlin arriva à Camelot, pour son séjour, du haut de ses seize ans, Arthur commença à le voir d'une autre manière. Merlin s'était lié d'amitié avec l'un de ses chevaliers Gwaine, depuis plusieurs années déjà et sachant que le jeune homme avait le même âge que lui, il s'était demandé ce qu'il pourrait trouver d'intéressant de traîner avec un gamin plus jeune de quatre ans. À présent, en les voyant rire ensemble, ainsi qu'avec Lancelot, présent également et tout aussi ami avec Merlin et ce depuis encore plus longtemps que Gwaine, il commença à se sentir mal à l'aise, comme s'il s'était pris un coup de poing en plein ventre.

Le visage fin de Merlin avec ses hautes pommettes, ses cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux en demi-lune lorsqu'il riait, ses lèvres en cœur et son teint de porcelaine lui donnèrent comme des papillons dans le ventre et il ne put détacher ses yeux couleur ciel de cette vision féerique. Le jeune homme brun se tourna alors vers un autre châtain, qu'Arthur avait vu arriver avec Merlin, cette fois-ci, ainsi que deux autres personnes, une jeune fille toute fluette à la peau de bronze et un grand gaillard aux biceps deux fois la taille de ceux d'Arthur. Il ne savait même pas comment ils s'appelaient, mais ils les avaient souvent vus avec Merlin, quand il allait à Breselianda, ces dernières années, ainsi qu'un autre garçon brun aux yeux bleus et au teint pâle, qui ressemblait un peu au prince de Breselianda. Arthur avait également vu arriver un enfant ressemblant presque complètement à Merlin, qu'il savait s'appeler Mordred, puisqu'il était présent quand le père du jeune druide l'avait présenté et avait demandé au roi Balinor de s'en occuper, pour l'aider à canaliser sa puissante magie.

En fin de compte, l'éducation de l'enfant fut transmise à Merlin, qui n'avait que quatorze ans, mais qui restait le plus puissant mage existant. Arthur savait que c'était aussi lui qui avait aidé Morgana avec sa magie, quand elle s'était manifestée alors que la jeune femme avait neuf ans et s'était retrouvée terrifiée, puisque les rideaux de sa chambre avaient pris feu et que la vitre de sa fenêtre avait explosée. Le jeune prince lui avait appris tout ce qu'il savait et leur amitié s'était encore renforcée et Arthur était resté indifférent, puisqu'il n'aimait que moyennement Morgana, qui était plus douée que lui avec une épée, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

À cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour être l'un des amis proches de Merlin. Il avait envie de se rapprocher du plus jeune et pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres. Il prit alors la résolution de se rapprocher du brun, qui ne pouvait, de toute façon, selon Arthur, que se sentir honoré de ce rapprochement. Ce sur quoi il n'avait pas compté, c'est le dédain avec lequel il fut accueilli, quand il s'approcha du groupe.

-Hey, Merlin, s'exclama-t-il néanmoins.

-Oui ? Répondit le brun, prétendant ne pas être intéressé, quand intérieurement, son cœur faisait des bonds.

-Ça te dirait de t'entraîner avec moi ? S'enquit Arthur, ne se laissant pas démonter, alors que Gwaine pouffait de rire et que Lancelot se retrouvait méfiant, connaissant le statut de play-boy du prince de Camelot.

-Pas vraiment, non, rétorqua Merlin, grimaçant. Je ne suis pas vraiment doué avec les armes.

-Mais tu es prince ?! S'étonna Arthur, pensant que chaque prince se devait d'être chevalier.

-Et alors ? Répliqua le brun, plissant les yeux, vexé.

-Un prince se doit d'être chevalier et de protéger son royaume !

Merlin ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre et ses yeux devenant dorés, Arthur se retrouva à terre plus vite qu'il n'aurait pu dire « épée », faisant rire à gorge déployée Gwaine et Will, grimacer Lancelot, qui tentait de masquer son amusement tant bien que mal et sourire Merlin en coin.

-Tu disais ?

-C'est de la triche ! S'exclama Arthur, outré, se relevant d'un bond.

-Non, c'est ma propre arme, c'est tout, répondit Merlin, fier. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être chevalier pour protéger mon royaume comme il se doit ou dois-je te rappeler comment les autres sorciers m'appellent ?

-Tss, ce n'est pas ta magie qui te sauvera d'une attaque surprise dans le dos, répliqua le blond, piqué au vif, se demandant pourquoi il était venu voir Merlin.

-Bien sûr que si, lui dit Merlin, je n'ai qu'à me lancer un sort d'invulnérabilité.

Et le brun eut l'audace de lui servir un sourire qui illumina tout son visage, faisant revenir les papillons et Arthur grimaça en se disant que c'était _ça_ la raison de sa venue. Il soupira, se sachant impossible de répondre à ça.

-Certes... reprit Arthur.

-Merls ! S'exclama une voix venant de derrière lui.

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent arriver Morgana, Gwen et la jeune Freya.

-Oui, 'Gana, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit Merlin, inquiet.

-Rien de grave, j'ai juste eu une vision de ma sœur, sourit la brune, arrivée à leur hauteur.

-Et ? L'encouragea Merlin, souriant en coin.

-Elle va venir me chercher pour commencer l'entraînement auprès des Grandes Prêtresses le mois prochain ! Dit Morgana, enlaçant le prince brun fortement, lui coupant presque toute respiration.

-Je vois que tu es enthousiaste, rit Merlin, s'empêchant de grimacer sous la poigne de la jeune femme.

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis impatiente de la voir après toutes ces années !

-Je peux aisément l'imaginer, répondit Merlin, qu'elle avait finalement lâché, j'ai un frère et un sœur, je te le rappelle.

-Oui, mais toi, tu peux les voir quand tu es chez toi, répliqua Morgana, levant les yeux au ciel. Moi, je la reverrai pour la première fois depuis que j'ai trois ans et qu'elle a été emmenée par notre tante Elaine pour faire son apprentissage en tant que Grande Prêtresse.

Arthur, qui avait suivi la conversation, se sentit exclu. Il savait que ce n'était pas son cercle d'amis, bien que Gwaine et Lancelot soient ses amis également, ils étaient d'abord et avant tout ceux de Merlin et lui avait Leon, Elyan, Owain et tous les autres jeunes chevaliers avec qui il avait grandi et s'était entraîné. Mais c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cette exclusion ainsi, surtout qu'il avait envie que Merlin ne regarde que lui et leur conversation avait brusquement été interrompue par Morgana. Il soupira, s'éloignant du groupe et se dit qu'il faudrait qu'il rattrape le temps perdu, se rappelant de l'enfant brun qui le suivait partout, alors qu'il n'avait que six-sept ans et de la fascination qu'il lisait parfois dans les yeux bleu-orage de ce bambin. À présent, il voudrait revoir ce sentiment ou tout autre sentiment positif sur le visage du brun, qui montrerait qu'il était aussi intéressé par Arthur, qu'Arthur l'était par lui.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Intéressant, pas très prenant ? Il vous donne envie de lire la suite ? Pour me répondre, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ! :)

À bientôt !

PS : Est-ce que vous préférez attendre une ou deux semaines avant le prochain chapitre ? J'ai l'impression que deux semaines, c'est plutôt long, alors donnez-moi votre avis, merci !


	3. Attraction et Amitié

Salut à tous ! ^^

 **Titre :** Another way to Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, UA, Action/Adventure, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg…

 **Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Morgana, Will/Freya, Uther/Ygraine, Balinor/Hunith, Elyan/OC…

 **Rating :** M éventuellement, pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **RAR :**

Mikawaii-chan : Tout d'abord, un grand merci à toi d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer ^^. Je suis ravie que ma trame t'intéresse, c'est plaisant de se rendre compte que l'auteur n'est pas seul à être curieux de sa propre idée XD. Je dis ça parce que justement, l'idée m'ait venue, parce que j'étais curieuse de savoir comment Arthur et Camelot auraient été si Ygraine avait survécu. Bien sûr, après j'ai quand même bifurqué avec l'idée de Merlin en prince d'un autre royaume, mais le principe des "deux faces d'une même pièce" reste quand même important dans ma fic, même si ça se passe autrement :). Quant à Arthur et Merlin, eh bien, tu le sauras bien assez tôt XD. Merci pour ta réponse à ma question sur le délai de parution et ne t'inquiète pas, si je pose la question, c'est que je suis tout à fait apte à publier chaque semaine ^^. Encore merci à toi et bonne lecture !

Elodouu : Hello :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review si enthousiaste ! Tu m'as fait sourire :). Je suis ravie que mes deux premiers chapitres t'aient tant plu ! Quant à la longueur du prochain chapitre, comme tu vas pouvoir le constater par toi-même, elle est encore plus grande que pour le chapitre précédent lol. Comme je l'ai dit dans ma note de chapitre pour le prologue, les chapitres sont plutôt longs, en particulier à partir de celui-ci ^^. Bref ! Bonne lecture à toi et encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de reviewer !

 **Note :** Encore merci à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, je vous fais mille bises :). Merci également à ceux qui ont mis ma fic en favoris et alertes. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai repris le scénario d'un des épisodes de la saison 1 et l'ai tourné pour qu'il s'accorde à ma fic ;). Sinon, vous allez faire la connaissance de nouveaux personnages, que j'ai déjà mentionnés à la fin du précédent chapitre, à la fin de celui-ci, même si vous ne les verrez interagir que dans le chapitre suivant :). Ah oui ! Pour ceux qui jouent à _Zelda : Ocarina of Time_ , vous vous rendrez compte que j'ai utilisé le nom de la jument du jeu. Lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre, je cherchais l'autre nom que je lis beaucoup dans les fics pour le cheval de Merlin (même si c'est également le nom d'un des chevaux d'Arthur, pour ceux qui connaissent "Hengroen"), mais impossible de m'en souvenir, avant la fin de la fic et je n'avais aucune envie de tout reprendre. Alors, j'avais regardé les noms des chevaux épiques sur Wikipédia et comme j'aime beaucoup Zelda -même si à ce moment-là, je n'avais pas encore joué à _Ocarina of Time_ -, j'ai choisi ce nom. Le plus amusant, dans l'histoire, c'est que le mois dernier, je me suis finalement offert le jeu et quand j'ai vu la jument, j'ai bogué un instant, parce que je ne me souvenais plus que c'était de ce jeu que venait le nom de la jument de Merlin dans ma fic XD. J'ai parfois une mémoire de poisson rouge, quand les informations ne me semblent pas importantes lol. Mais, comme dit plus tôt, ça n'a duré qu'un instant et ensuite, je me suis dit "Ah oui, c'est vrai !" XD. Bref ! Trêve de bavardages "inutiles" et place au deuxième chapitre de cette fic !

Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes vacances aux concernés !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Attraction et amitié.**

Dans les jours qui suivirent sa réalisation, Arthur essaya plus d'une fois de se rapprocher de Merlin, sans grand succès. En près d'une semaine, le blond n'avait pas fait de progrès dans sa séduction du brun, qui le dédaignait plus qu'autre chose. Dès qu'Arthur tentait de l'approcher, qu'il soit seul ou accompagné, mais le plus souvent, quand il était seul, il faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu, ou s'il était accompagné, il parlait ou riait plus fort avec les personnes qui l'accompagnaient.

N'en pouvant plus de se sentir aussi ignoré, n'ayant vraiment pas l'habitude, Arthur se tourna vers les amis communs qu'il avait avec Merlin pour leur demander leur aide. Tout d'abord, il prit la décision de jouer la sécurité et, lors d'un entraînement des chevaliers, il demanda à Lancelot de se mettre avec lui. Alors, pendant qu'ils paraient et esquivaient, il regarda Lancelot bien dans les yeux et engagea la conversation, légèrement essoufflé.

-Lancelot, j'aurais quelque chose à te demander.

-Oui, Sire ? S'enquit le jeune bronzé, étonné, mais continuant de parer.

-En tant qu'ami de Merlin, tu sais ce qu'il aime, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Arthur, esquivant par la droite et enchaînant avec une attaque sur le flan de Lancelot, qui esquiva à son tour.

-Bien sûr, Sire, nous sommes amis depuis longtemps, après tout, sourit Lancelot, lançant sa propre attaque, qui atterrit sur le bouclier d'Arthur, le faisant bouder un brin et sourire le blond, amusé.

-Evidemment, et j'aurais voulu te demander des conseils pour le séduire, s'exclama-t-il de but en blanc, faisant perdre l'équilibre à Lancelot, qui se reprit cependant bien vite, en esquivant de justesse l'attaque suivante d'Arthur, qui l'effleura tout de même au bras gauche, lui arrachant une légère grimace.

-Eh bien, Sire, tout d'abord, pour séduire Merlin, vous devriez éviter d'abîmer ses amis, rit-il de bon cœur, lançant une nouvelle esquive, suivie d'une attaque rapide.

Arthur rit également, amusé de cette petite pique.

-Je suis certain que tu peux te défendre parfaitement, tu es, après tout, l'un de mes meilleurs chevaliers, répondit le blond, attaquant frontalement, surprenant légèrement Lancelot, qui eut juste le temps de remonter son bouclier au niveau de son visage en sueur, sous l'effort et la chaleur combinés.

-Certes, sourit le chevalier, pour ce qui est des goûts de Merlin, un bon livre, un joli bouquet de fleurs sauvages, un bon pique-nique dans une clairière près d'un lac ou une charmante conversation au coin d'un feu et il est heureux.

-Aussi simplement que cela ? S'exclama le blond, plus que surpris.

-Bien sûr ! Merlin a beau être un prince, il aime plus que tout la nature et la simplicité, répondit Lancelot, souriant.

-Alors pourquoi dès que j'essaie de l'approcher pour discuter avec lui, il m'ignore ? Se renfrogna le prince, un brin vexé.

-Je ne sais pas si je suis le mieux placé pour vous le dire, Sire...

-Est-ce que ça signifie que tu sais quelque chose et que tu ne veux pas me le dire ou bien que tu n'en as pas la moindre idée ? Demanda Arthur, s'arrêtant de parer, Lancelot suivant son exemple.

-Plutôt que je ne sais pas vraiment, mais que je peux imaginer ses raisons, répondit Lancelot, en toute honnêteté.

-Alors éclaire-moi, s'il te plaît.

-Dans mon cas, si j'étais fiancé à quelqu'un et que cette personne, du jour au lendemain, commençait à s'éloigner, tant et tellement qu'au bout de plusieurs années, nous nous retrouvions à être comme des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, bien que nous ayons passé chaque hiver et chaque été ensemble, dans une certaine mesure, je serais plutôt vexé et au final, je n'aurais plus envie de faire d'efforts pour arranger la situation, répondit encore franchement le chevalier.

-Donc, selon toi, tout est de ma faute ? S'enquit Arthur, ayant écouté avec attention.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais... je pense que votre comportement envers Merlin n'a jamais été des plus respectueux, en particulier depuis que vous êtes en âge d'apprécier la compagnie d'autres personnes, Sire.

-Tu penses vraiment que le fait que j'ai batifolé avec plusieurs personnes m'ont rendu moins attractif pour Merlin ?

Arthur avait la gorge légèrement nouée, se rendant compte qu'il se sentait honteux de son comportement passé. Il était vrai, qu'en toute logique, il avait trompé Merlin, en plusieurs occasions, qu'il soit présent ou non. Il se sentit rougir de honte et sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant que son comportement d'enfant gâté qui pense qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut, parce qu'il n'accepte pas une chose attendue de lui pourrait bien lui coûter la chose en question, ou plutôt, son comportement pourrait lui coûter le cœur de la personne qu'il est censé épouser et même s'il commençait à être attacher à Merlin, si ce n'était pas réciproque, leur mariage serait juste éprouvant, pour eux deux.

Arthur frissonna, souhaitant ne jamais s'être éloigné de Merlin, juste parce qu'il était plus jeune que lui. Malheureusement pour lui, ce vœu ne voulait rien dire et était arrivé bien trop tard. Il soupira et dit que l'entraînement était terminé pour ce jour-là, Lancelot ayant grimacé légèrement en voyant la mine déconfite d'Arthur. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il entendit la voix de Merlin, appelant Gwaine et Lancelot. Le blond sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et il se tourna vers l'origine de cette voix. Le brun avait les joues rougies et un large sourire aux lèvres. Il trébucha et Arthur vit ses yeux se colorer d'or, avant qu'il ne se redresse et qu'il rit de bon cœur, alors que ses deux chevaliers le rejoignaient et que Gwaine mettait son bras autour de ses épaules, lui ébouriffant les cheveux de son autre main.

Merlin bouda alors et dit quelque chose à Gwaine, qui sembla le vexer faussement, alors que Lancelot riait à ses dépens. Puis, le regard de Merlin rencontra celui d'Arthur, avant que le brun ne détourne les yeux et commence à s'éloigner avec les deux autres. Arthur, qui ne s'avouait pas vaincu, malgré le léger pincement au cœur qu'il ressentit en cet instant, prit la décision de tout faire, encore mieux que les jours précédents, pour conquérir le brun. Il se rendit dans la forêt aux abords du château et choisit quelques fleurs sauvages, plus jolies les unes que les autres, mais dont il ne connaissait pas les propriétés, pas plus que les noms. Il ne savait pas non plus comment les accorder ensemble et au final, ça faisait un bouquet étrange et un brin trop fourni, mais peu importait. Le blond alla dans les appartements réservés au prince de Breselianda et mit les fleurs dans un vase, placé sur la table. Il mit un peu de l'eau qu'il restait dans la cruche près du lit du prince brun dedans, arrosant les pétales au passage, ne sachant pas qu'il valait mieux éviter.

Il prit un morceau de papier et une plume, qu'il plongea dans l'encrier sur le bureau de Merlin et écrivit un petit mot, pour lui dire que les fleurs venaient de lui.

 _Merlin,_

 _Je sais que tu ne m'apprécies pas beaucoup et tu as toutes les meilleures raisons pour cela, je n'ai pas été le meilleur des fiancés et je m'en excuse. Je t'ai cueilli quelques fleurs, Lancelot m'a dit que tu appréciais les fleurs sauvages, alors je t'en ai fait un bouquet, que j'espère, tu aimeras. J'aimerais vraiment qu'on apprenne à se connaître de nouveau, Merlin, alors si tu es d'accord, fais-le-moi savoir, dans le cas contraire, ne t'embête pas à me répondre._

 _Tendrement,_

 _Arthur Pendragon._

Il avait dû recommencer plus d'une fois, les papiers jonchaient le sol et il dut les ramasser tous un par un, pour les jeter au feu par la suite, ne voulant pas que Merlin sache qu'il avait dû écrire son mot si court plusieurs fois, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire après tout ce temps. Il s'en alla ensuite rapidement, fermant la porte derrière lui, le plus discrètement possible, au cas où quelqu'un l'ait vu entrer ou sortir. Arthur alla ensuite à ses propres appartements, non loin de là et eut la surprise de trouver sa mère, prenant une tasse de thé, lisant un de ces fameux livres sur les plantes et autres fleurs. Ygraine tourna la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sourit à son fils, lui montrant la chaise qui faisait face à la sienne, afin qu'il prenne place. Arthur ne se fit pas prier et s'installa, attendant de savoir pour quelle raison sa mère était présente. Elle prit rapidement la parole, ne le laissant pas dans l'ignorance longtemps.

-Bonjour, mon fils, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Bien et vous, mère ?

-Parfaitement bien ! On m'a rapporté une nouvelle qui a embelli ma journée, sourit-elle, malicieusement.

-Et, quelle est cette nouvelle ? Soupira son fils, sachant très bien où voulait en venir Ygraine.

À l'intervention de son fils, le blonde ne put s'empêcher un petit rire cristallin.

-Je vois que tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire, rit-elle encore. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse que tu aies finalement arrêté de batifoler à outrance pour te concentrer sur le plus important, mon fils.

-Qui vous a parlée de cela ? S'enquit-il, méfiant.

-Morgana.

-Quelle harpie ! Bougonna Arthur. Je me doutais que si elle l'apprenait, elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de jouer les commères...

Ygraine rit, amusée.

-Ce n'est pas des façons de parler des jeunes ladys, mon chéri, l'admonesta-t-elle, tout de même, quoiqu'avec une légère note fausse dans la voix, trop amusée, encore.

-Et comment l'a-t-elle découvert, cette harpie ?

-Je pense que c'est en observant ton comportement récent envers Merlin, sourit Ygraine, plus tendrement. J'ai moi-même pu constater, en regardant l'entraînement des chevaliers, qu'après celui-ci et quand Merlin est arrivé, tes yeux ne l'ont pas quitté une seconde.

-Certes... rougit légèrement Arthur, gêné de parler de ça avec sa mère, à son âge.

-Oh, Arthur, ne sois donc pas aussi embarrassé, ça arrive à tout le monde de tomber amoureux !

-Oui, mais il n'empêche que j'ai l'impression d'être devenu une créature intéressante depuis, marmonna Arthur.

-Mais non, voyons ! C'est seulement que tu t'intéresses finalement à ce qui fera ton futur, après t'être égaré pendant un long moment, alors c'est un agréable changement, une agréable surprise, sourit encore la blonde, prenant une gorgée de son thé, qu'elle avait reposé depuis l'arrivée d'Arthur, sur la table.

-Vous savez que c'est cette histoire de futur, qui a fait que je me suis éloigné de Merlin, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Arthur, grimaçant un peu.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Ygraine, ses fins sourcils blonds rejoignant sa frange et ses yeux s'écarquillant légèrement.

-Evidemment ! Comment vouliez-vous que je supporte un futur que je pensais injuste ? On m'a toujours élevé pour que je me marie un jour avec Merlin, quand j'ai vraiment compris ce que l'on attendait de moi, j'ai pensé à quel point c'était injuste, répondit le blond, véhément.

-Alors pourquoi avoir changé d'avis à présent ? Demanda doucement sa mère, reposant sa tasse délicatement.

-Je ne saurais vraiment dire... C'est juste que quand Merlin est arrivé, cet été, je l'ai trouvé magnifique et sa voix et son rire, que je peux entendre quand il est avec ses amis, m'ont transportés et ont fait que mon cœur s'est emballé pour lui. Et puis, il y a ce besoin que j'aie de me rapprocher de lui et cette envie de le garder pour moi, de le protéger de tout, le voir me sourire, rire avec lui... Plus que tout, je veux de ce mariage, à présent, mais pas s'il n'en a pas envie également.

-Tu as fini par tomber sous son charme, mais as-tu remarqué que tu ne parles que de son physique, même si tu parles également de sa voix et de son rire, tu ne fais aucune référence à sa personnalité et pourtant, crois-moi, mon fils, Merlin est un jeune homme charmant, plein d'esprit, il a une humour sarcastique qui a même réussi à plaire à ton père. Il est très maladroit, mais il essaie de compenser en étant travailleur et il est d'une gentillesse rare, avec tout le monde, il n'y a qu'à regarder son groupe d'amis, lui dit Ygraine.

Entendre toutes ces qualités être énumérées par sa propre mère, à propos d'une autre personne, rendit Arthur légèrement jaloux, mais en analysant cette jalousie, il se rendit rapidement compte que c'est de sa mère, qu'il se sentait jaloux et de tous ceux qui connaissaient autant son fiancé, alors que lui n'avait que des souvenirs d'un enfant adorable, gentil le suivant partout, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur en décide autrement. Il soupira.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir le connaître autant que vous... Il ne m'en laisse cependant pas la chance.

-Laisse-lui un peu de temps, mon chéri, lui sourit Ygraine, compatissante, se levant légèrement de sa chaise pour caresser la joue de son fils tendrement. Je suis certaine qu'il finira par s'ouvrir à toi, ne t'en fais pas.

-Je l'espère, dit Arthur, dans un demi-sourire.

Les deux blonds continuèrent de discuter d'autres sujets, laissant le cas de Merlin de côté, pour qu'Arthur puisse réfléchir à la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner ses incartades passées et l'ignorance dont il avait fait preuve envers Merlin. Ygraine finit par prendre congé quand sa dame de compagnie, Marina, une jeune femme qu'elle avait pris sous son aile près de trois ans auparavant, quand la jeune femme avait perdu sa famille, arriva pour lui dire qu'il était temps d'aller se préparer pour le dîner. La blonde prit congé seulement après avoir embrassé Arthur sur le front, avec toute la tendresse qu'Arthur lui inspirait.

Merlin, de son côté, était retourné à ses appartements, pour se préparer également et il fut surpris de découvrir un bouquet totalement désordonné, plein de dents-de-lions, les fleurs étant de toutes tailles, arrosées même sur les pétales et pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'attention et sourit encore plus tendrement en découvrant le mot laissé par Arthur. Il le mit contre son cœur, soupirant. Il plaça, par la suite, la note dans une boîte où étaient ses notes les plus précieuses sur les sortilèges qu'il inventait au fur et à mesure de son apprentissage sous la tutelle de Gaius. Mais il ne comptait pas y répondre, voulant savoir ce qu'Arthur ferait pour retrouver ses faveurs. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher un petit rire amusé et tendre à la fois. Il se prépara rapidement puis se rendit à la salle de réception pour dîner avec les autres membres de la Cour de Camelot.

Arthur, le voyant, se tendit, se demandant ce qu'il allait répondre à son geste, mais découvrit bien vite, ses épaules se voûtant, que Merlin n'avait aucune intention de répondre. Il mangea avec moins d'appétit et Merlin le vit du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de sourire discrètement. Il reprit ensuite sa conversation avec Morgana et Lancelot, Gwaine étant en pleine discussion avec Percival, le grand gaillard qui l'avait accompagné. Merlin l'avait rencontré par un concours de circonstances pour le moins hasardeux. Lui, Will et Freya étaient en train de se promener dans la forêt, près du palais de Breselianda, quand un groupe de bandits était arrivé, près à les dépouiller de leurs richesses, lorsque Percival est arrivé et leur avait sommé de les laisser tranquilles et de s'en prendre à quelqu'un de leur taille. Merlin avait alors regardé Will, puis Freya dans les yeux, haussant les sourcils, surpris et quelque peu amusé, il avait bien dû se l'avouer et alors que Percival allait engagé le combat avec le chef des bandits, une brute épaisse, aux dents jaunies et aux cicatrices barrant son visage, Merlin avait laissé ses yeux tourner à l'or et tous les bandits avaient terminé à terre, d'un coup, comme assommés et y regardant de plus près, endormis. Percival avait alors écarquillé les yeux et s'était tourné vers Merlin et ses amis et reconnaissant finalement à qui il avait affaire, il s'était agenouillé devant le brun.

Merlin lui avait sourit et lui avait demandé de se relever. Ils avaient ensuite beaucoup discuté, le jeune prince cherchant à savoir quelle raison avait amené Percival à Breselianda. Alors le jeune homme lui avait dit que son village avait été attaqué par une armée, venue du nord et qu'elle avait décimé le village entier et tué ses habitants, lui en ressortant de peu, blessé au flan, ensanglanté, mais retrouvé par le groupe de druides qui vivait non loin, peut-être deux jours plus tard et ils étaient arrivés à le soigner et depuis, il voyageait, essayant de penser à autre chose, s'entraînant au combat comme il le pouvait. Il avait également dit à Merlin qu'il suivait le groupe de bandits pour éviter que quelqu'un se fasse attaquer et c'est ainsi qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Merlin lui avait alors demandé si ça lui dirait de devenir un chevalier de Breselianda et Percival, étonné et quelque peu ému, avait accepté de bon cœur. Depuis, il suivait Merlin comme son ombre, le protégeant de tout.

Et quand ils étaient arrivés à Camelot, Gwaine était tombé sous le charme de ce grand gaillard et essayait par tous les moyens de l'attirer dans ses filets depuis, mais Percival, bien qu'intéressé par ce jeune homme à l'humour poignant, au rire facile et aux cheveux parfaits, ne se laissait pas faire, quelque peu méfiant et concentré sur la protection de son prince. Mais il trouvait de plus en plus difficile de résister aux avances de Gwaine, si charmant Gwaine, au fur et à mesure des jours, parce que le jeune homme semblait ne plus être intéressé que par lui, dès qu'il le voyait. Percival s'en voyait alors de plus en plus flatté et avait bien du mal à rester indifférent.

Alors, Merlin les observait, amusé et encourageant, espérant que ses deux amis finiraient par se mettre ensemble. Le brun savait que Percival méritait un peu de bonheur après l'épreuve qu'il avait vécue et qui continuait de le hanter, malgré ce qu'il prétendait et Gwaine semblait avoir oublié tous les autres, ne voyant plus que Percival et c'était dire quelque chose pour son ami, qui était si coureur depuis qu'il le connaissait. Merlin souhaitait de tout cœur que Gwaine arrive à faire tomber la carapace de Percival et à l'aider à s'ouvrir.

Lancelot s'arrêta d'un coup dans son explication enthousiaste de comment il s'était entraîné avec Arthur cet après-midi-là, au moment où Gwen arriva dans la pièce. Les yeux du jeune homme se firent emplis d'amour et Gwen, sentant sûrement ce regard, se tourna et rougit tellement que malgré son teint, Merlin put distinguer le rougissement. Il sourit tendrement et se pencha vers l'oreille de Lancelot.

-Tu devrais te lancer, mon ami, depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, tous les deux, il faudrait que l'un de vous fasse le premier pas, lui murmura-t-il, le faisant également rougir.

-Tu crois ? Répondit tout aussi bas l'autre jeune homme.

-J'en suis certain, lance-toi, Lancelot !

Ledit chevalier ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au plafond, amusé du jeu de mots ridicule de son ami, qui rit également. Lancelot se leva et s'approcha de Gwen, l'emmenant ensuite à l'extérieur de la pièce. Merlin et Morgana -qui n'avait pas raté une miette du spectacle- se firent la promesse qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de leur demander comment ça s'était passé.

Le dîner se termina, sans qu'Arthur ne sache si Merlin voulait lui pardonner ou non, quoique la non-réponse à son message voulait tout dire, le faisant soupirer de dépit. Il se leva de table et se rendit à ses appartements. Il préférait encore aller se coucher, ça lui éviterait de penser. Mais, en chemin, il fut arrêté par Uther, qui lui demanda de le suivre, l'air grave, dans la salle du conseil. Il vit que les grands conseillers de son père étaient présents et en fut surpris.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous, père ?

-J'ai reçu plus tôt dans la journée une missive inquiétante de Lanon, un village à la frontière entre Camelot et le royaume de Cenred, commença Uther. Sir Bors, qui a envoyé cette missive nous informe qu'une créature magique dangereuse s'en est prise aux habitants de Lanon. Lui et son groupe ont essayé de la combattre, mais rien n'y a fait, ils ont juste réussi à la faire fuir, pour le moment. J'en ai parlé avec Gaius et il a regardé dans ses livres et a trouvé ce qui se rapprochait le plus de la description faite dans la missive c'est un griffon, une bête féroce qu'on ne peut tuer qu'avec l'aide de la magie, alors j'aimerais que tu mènes un groupe de chevaliers et que tu prennes le jeune Merlin avec toi, pour combattre cette bête.

-Pourquoi les chevaliers si seule la magie peut vaincre cette bête ? S'enquit Arthur, confus, mais sachant que pour protéger Merlin, il irait aveuglément.

-Pour assurer la protection du jeune prince, bien évidemment ! S'exclama le roi. Crois-tu vraiment que je laisserais le prince d'un autre royaume, qui est sous ma protection pour l'été et qui est voué à devenir ton époux partir à la chasse au griffon sans protection aucune ?! Il est évident que l'on a besoin de ses talents, mais il ne faudrait pas que dans la manœuvre, il lui arrive quelque chose, voilà pourquoi tu seras du voyage, avec tes chevaliers.

-Bien sûr, père, s'inclina légèrement Arthur.

-Puisque c'est réglé, vous partirez demain à la première heure, fais prévenir tes chevaliers et préviens toi-même Merlin !

-Bien, Sire.

Arthur salua ensuite rapidement son père, avant de se rendre aux appartements de Merlin. En chemin, il envoya un serviteur prévenir Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon et Elyan qu'ils devraient être prêts à partir à l'aube. Il arriva finalement devant la porte de Merlin et espéra qu'il soit revenu. Il frappa et attendit un instant, qui lui parut des heures. Il entendit finalement « Entrez » et ne se fit pas prier, refermant la porte derrière lui. Merlin, qui lisait un énième livre sur les créatures magiques, donné expressément par Gaius à la fin du dîner, qui lui avait ordonné de le lire le plus rapidement possible, tourna la tête et fut surpris, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

-Bonsoir, Merlin, s'exclama Arthur, mal à l'aise, mais déterminé.

-Arthur, salua Merlin, hochant légèrement la tête. Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Euh... eh bien, mon père vient de m'assigner une mission, commença Arthur.

-D'accord et qu'est-ce que cela à voir avec moi ? S'enquit le brun, confus.

-J'ai besoin de toi pour cette mission, lui dit le blond. À Lanon, un griffon fait des siennes et apparemment, seule la magie peut en venir à bout, mon père nous envoie donc le combattre, enfin, toi, tu devras le combattre et mes chevaliers et moi, on a la tâche de te protéger.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Gaius a tenu à ce que je lise ce livre au plus vite, soupira Merlin. Et quand devons-nous partir ?

-Demain matin, à la première heure, répondit Arthur.

-Bien, je serai prêt. Peux-tu demander à faire prévenir Percival, j'aimerais qu'il nous accompagne.

-Percival ? S'enquit Arthur, confus et un brin jaloux.

-Le grand gaillard avec qui Gwaine traîne beaucoup en ce moment, répondit Merlin, ne prenant pas compte du ton d'Arthur.

-Oh ! C'est un nouveau chevalier de Breselianda ? Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant que tu reviennes...

-Oui, il a intégré les rangs il y a quelques mois à peine, répondit Merlin, souriant un peu.

-Ah d'accord, bon, je vais te laisser te reposer, s'exclama Arthur, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. À demain, Merlin.

-À demain, Arthur, répondit Merlin, les yeux déjà redescendus sur son livre, cherchant ce qu'il devait savoir sur les griffons.

Arthur ressortit et ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de finalement se rendre dans ses appartements. En chemin, il fit signe à un autre serviteur, afin qu'il aille prévenir Percival. Il reprit ensuite sa route et, parvenu à ses appartements, il se prépara pour la nuit, avec les vêtements laissés par son serviteur personnel et se coucha. Il mit un certain temps à trouver le sommeil, mais finit par tomber de fatigue.

Le lendemain, il se leva et se prépara rapidement, prenant un rapide petit-déjeuner, apporté par Morice, son serviteur, à qui, quand il était plus jeune, il en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Morice l'aida à enfiler sa cote de maille et son armure. Arthur prit son épée et son bouclier et sortit, pour descendre dans la cour avant du château, où ses chevaliers et Merlin étaient déjà en train d'attendre, discutant entre eux. Il eut la surprise de voir également Gwen et Morgana, prêtes à les accompagner, ainsi que les autres amis de Merlin, Freya et William. Il grimaça un peu, le plus discrètement possible et se rendit à son cher cheval de guerre, Llamrei. Il monta dessus, bientôt imité par les autres et Merlin vint se mettre à côté de lui, juché sur Epona, la jument qu'il avait choisie quand il avait été assez grand pour monter sur un cheval au lieu d'un poney. Arthur savait, pour avoir vu Merlin sortir plus d'une fois par temps de neige, à Breselianda, que le jeune prince adorait sa jument, en prenant soin et lui parlant avec tendresse, lui donnant des petites friandises de temps en temps également.

Ils se mirent en route, discutant entre eux, sauf Merlin et Arthur, qui restaient silencieux. Arthur, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire à Merlin, ne savait pas comment engager la conversation et Merlin, parce qu'il revoyait encore et encore le sortilège pour se débarrasser du griffon, dans sa tête. Il savait qu'à un moment ou un autre, il devrait dire à Arthur qu'ils devraient travailler en équipe, car, bien qu'ils aient besoin de magie, il fallait également une arme sur laquelle Merlin lancerait sa magie et il savait que ce serait Arthur qu'il devrait aider, alors il se répétait encore et encore les syllabes du sortilège dans sa tête, n'essayant toutefois pas de lancer sa magie, ce qu'il aurait pu faire, puisqu'il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer les formules -si tant est qu'il en ait une-, à voix haute pour réussir un sort.

La frontière étant à deux jours de la cité de Camelot, ils firent plusieurs haltes, durant la journée, pour se nourrir et pour que les chevaux puissent se reposer un peu. Le midi, Arthur fut surpris que Merlin aide Gwen et Freya à préparer et servir le déjeuner. Personne, à part Leon et Elyan, dans une moindre mesure, ne fut surpris de son initiative, ceci dit, alors Arthur supposa que c'était une occurrence habituelle et ne laissa pas voir sa surprise plus longtemps. Il remercia Merlin, quand il lui donna sa part et il eut droit à un hochement de tête du plus jeune.

Ils se remirent en route après cela et le soir, s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière, autour de laquelle Merlin, aidé de Freya et de Morgana lança des sorts de protection, pour ne pas être surpris par des bandits ou des créatures dangereuses et sauvages. Ils purent ainsi tous se coucher en même temps et avoir le même temps de repos, sans tour de garde. Arthur trouva ces sortilèges très pratiques et le dit tout haut, sans s'en rendre compte. Merlin le regarda étrangement, puis lui offrit un petit sourire en coin, fier de lui, ce qui amusa Arthur.

Le lendemain, ils se remirent en route et finirent par arriver dans la soirée et le spectacle du village était désolant. Tout était déchiqueté, en feu et quelques personnes saignaient. Merlin et Freya descendirent d'un bond de leurs chevaux, Merlin donna sans y réfléchir, les rênes à Arthur, au passage, alors que Freya les donnait sciemment à Will. Ils relancèrent leurs sorts de protection, avant de lancer des sorts pour arrêter les feux, puis quand ce fut fait, Merlin s'occupa de réparer les dégâts, tandis que Freya se dirigeait déjà vers les habitants pour les soigner. Quand Merlin, quelques minutes plus tard, termina ce qu'il avait commencé, il aida Freya à soigner les habitants et bientôt, tous furent soignés et le groupe de chevaliers qui patrouillait dans les environs et qui avait envoyé la missive à Camelot arriva à ce moment-là. Ils étaient tous blessés, ensanglantés, avec des bleus et des membres clairement cassés pour certains. Merlin et Freya se ruèrent vers eux et recommencèrent leurs soins, soulageant fortement les chevaliers, qui les remercièrent.

Bors se rendit ensuite devant Arthur, boitant toujours légèrement, mais ne souffrant plus autant, grâce à Freya.

-Votre Altesse, dit-il, inclinant la tête légèrement, de peur de perdre l'équilibre, je suis ravi que vous ayez pu arriver si vite.

-Sir Bors, d'où êtes-vous revenu ? S'enquit Arthur.

-La forêt, expliqua Bors, la bête a pris refuge dedans et nous essayions de la chasser et de la tuer, mais peu importe nos efforts...

-Oui, c'est pourquoi nous sommes ici, l'interrompit le prince, nous avons besoin de la magie pour vaincre cette créature.

-Et si nous arrêtions de perdre notre temps à discuter, les coupa Merlin, qui venait d'arriver, et que nous allions tuer cette bête ?!

-On vient seulement d'arriver et il est tard, ne crois-tu pas qu'on ferait mieux d'attendre demain matin ? Lui répondit Arthur, fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, le plus tôt sera le mieux, répliqua le plus jeune. Je connais la formule, mais j'aurais besoin que ce soit toi, qui la tues.

-Je pensais qu'elle ne pouvait être tuée qu'avec la magie ? S'enquit Arthur, confus.

-Oui, soupira Merlin, roulant des yeux, mais il faut que je lance le sort sur une arme, de ce fait, elle sera magique et pourra tuer le griffon.

-D'accord et c'est moi qui dois la tuer, parce que... ? Demanda le blond, ironique.

-Parce que tu t'occupes de ce qui est des armes et moi, de ce qui est magique, siffla Merlin, agacé, quoi que rougissant, se rappelant de leur altercation au début de son séjour.

-Je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin des armes pour te défendre ? Répliqua Arthur, amusé.

-Tss, je n'en ai pas besoin, pour _me_ défendre, mais pour tuer un animal magique, il en faut une, bouda un peu le plus jeune, amusant grandement Arthur et l'attendrissant.

-Bon, allons-y.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la forêt, les chevaliers les suivant, Will, Freya et Gwen restant en retrait, alors que Morgana prit la décision de les suivre, Merlin lui souriant. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le griffon, celui-ci paraissait particulièrement énervé, battant des ailes et poussant un cri strident, qui fit grimacer tout le monde. Arthur se dirigea vers la bête, prenant son courage à deux mains et Merlin commença à lancer le sortilège :

- _Bregdan anweald gafeluec_!

Mais rien ne se produisit et Arthur dut esquiver l'attaque du griffon. Merlin retenta, encore et encore, mais rien n'y faisait et finalement, il entendit Arthur siffler de douleur, alors que son bouclier fut éjecté plus loin et que son bras gauche se vit couper profondément par les serres de la bête. Le brun pâlit et paniqua un instant, avant de se reprendre et de redire le sortilège avec plus de confiance et après trois nouvelles tentatives, encouragé qu'il était par ses amis, qui avaient rejoint le combat, après la première tentative infructueuse de Merlin, il finit par réussir, sentant ses yeux tourner à l'or et voyant l'éclat bleu sur l'épée d'Arthur, qui enfonça celle-ci profondément dans le flan de l'animal, qui poussa un dernier cri strident avant de tomber à terre, mort.

Merlin courut vers Arthur, qui se tenait à présent le bras, grimaçant de douleur.

-Je suis désolé, si j'avais réussi dès le début...

-Merlin, calme-toi, ce n'est rien, j'en ai vu de pires, tu sais ! Le coupa Arthur, essayant de le calmer, même s'il voyait que le brun était proche des larmes. Hey, ça va aller, je te promets !

Merlin lui lança un sort de soin et il sentit rapidement sa plaie ne devenir qu'un souvenir, même si la zone restait douloureuse et il offrit un sourire au brun, qui semblait s'en vouloir énormément.

-Je vais bien et tu m'as soigné, donc, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, Merlin, le rassura Arthur.

-Oui, mais...

-Rien du tout, tout va bien, allez, viens, idiot, retournons au village et allons nous reposer un peu.

-D'accord... crétin ! Sourit Merlin, timide.

Les chevaliers et Morgana ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, pour certains (Morgana et Gwaine) de manière carnassière, et pour les autres doucement face à ce rapprochement des deux princes. Ils retournèrent donc tous au village et annoncèrent que la bête avait été tuée. Freya et Merlin soignèrent les quelques bleus et coupures que les chevaliers avaient eu pendant le combat et Merlin découvrit avec un sourire en coin que Leon était le seul chevalier qui n'avait rien, tout comme Morgana. Il tourna son sourire en coin vers elle et haussa un sourcil malicieux. En retour, il eut droit à un large sourire et un très léger rougissement. Merlin secoua la tête, attendri, connaissant les sentiments de son amie pour le chevalier blond-roux.

Freya et Will étaient en pleine discussion mouvementée et Merlin les rejoignit.

-Alors, vous deux, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

-William vient de me dire que s'il n'était pas venu avec toi, c'était pour me protéger, comme mon chevalier servant, répondit Freya, clairement agacée. Comme si je ne pouvais pas me défendre toute seule.

-Mais, Frey', tu sais bien que Merlin aussi peut très bien se défendre, répondit Will, roulant des yeux.

-Peut-être, mais, personnellement, j'étais à l'intérieur des sorts de protection, contrairement à Merlin, alors tu aurais dû aller avec lui !

-Freya, je pense que la raison pour laquelle Will a préféré rester auprès de toi, c'était surtout parce qu'il ne peut pas rester cinq minutes loin de toi, rit Merlin. Tu lui es indispensable !

-Oui, je le sais, ça, après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait sans moi, cet homme des cavernes !

-Hey ! Dois-je vous rappeler que je suis toujours là ?! Répliqua Will, vexé.

-Hum ? Non, pas besoin, on le sait déjà, lui dit Freya, souriant en coin.

-Que vous êtes cruels, les magiciens ! S'exclama le jeune homme, se la jouant tragédien.

-Allez Freya, donne-lui un baiser et fais-lui oublier son désarroi, rit encore le prince de Breselianda, les faisant tous les deux rougir.

-Merlin ! Le réprimanda Freya, embarrassée.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna alors, riant de bon cœur. Il savait que ses deux amis étaient en couple, mais très pudiques, en public et ça l'amusait grandement. Bien sûr, parfois, il s'en prenait autant qu'il en envoyait, surtout quand la discussion bifurquait vers le sujet « Arthur », cependant, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu à leurs dépens, quitte à le regretter plus tard. Il alla vers Arthur, qui était entouré de ses chevaliers, de Gwen et de Morgana.

La jeune métisse enlaçait longuement Lancelot, heureuse qu'il n'ait rien et Merlin sourit doucement à cette vision. Son regard se tourna alors vers Arthur et il le vit le fixer, le faisant rougir un peu. Puis, se reprenant, il lui fit signe de la tête, qu'il voulait lui parler. Le blond comprit et le suivit. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'orée de la forêt et Merlin se tourna vers Arthur, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre.

-J'ai vu ton mot, avec les fleurs, l'autre jour, dit le plus jeune.

-J'espère bien, puisque c'était fait pour, répondit Arthur, masquant sa gêne par le sarcasme, rendant encore plus mal à l'aise l'autre jeune homme.

-Oui, donc, merci et je pense qu'on pourrait essayer de devenir amis ?

-Est-ce que ça signifie que tu me pardonnes ? S'enquit Arthur, plein d'espoir.

-Je suppose, répondit Merlin, lentement. Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? Amis ?

-D'accord, amis, répondit le blond, lui tendant sa main et ils se serrèrent les avant-bras à la façon des chevaliers.

Ils repartirent dès le lendemain matin, après un repas festif et une bonne nuit de sommeil et sur le chemin de retour, Arthur et Merlin essayaient de discuter de tout et de rien, tentant de se connaître, tant bien que mal. Au début, ce fut compliqué, puisqu'ils ne connaissaient pas grand-chose de l'autre. Enfin, surtout Arthur, puisque Merlin n'avait jamais cessé -malgré le peu d'importance que lui vouait Arthur-, d'observer le plus vieux, pendant ces dernières années. Ils finirent par rentrer à Camelot et un autre repas festif fut au programme.

Pendant le reste du séjour de Merlin à Camelot, Arthur et lui apprirent à se connaître, se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise avec l'autre au fur et à mesure du temps et bientôt, ils ne se lâchèrent plus d'une semelle. Merlin finissant rapidement ses leçons avec Gaius pour se rendre dans la cour où avait lieu l'entraînement des chevaliers pour admirer Arthur dans toute sa splendeur, sans être gêné des regards moqueurs que lui lançaient certains, comme Gwaine ou Morgana. Cette dernière l'accompagnait d'ailleurs souvent dans son observation, même si son regard à elle ne quittait pas Leon, qui sembla finalement s'en rendre compte quand il tourna la tête, lors d'une esquive et que son regard tomba dans celui vert si clair de la jeune lady.

Cependant, comme Morgana l'avait vu, Morgause, sa sœur, était venue la chercher peu de temps après et elle n'avait pas profité longtemps de la convivialité de la Cour de Camelot, même si elle avait été ravie de rencontrer Emrys et le Roi qui fut et qui sera. Le lendemain, les deux sœurs étaient parties pour l'Île Fortunée, après que Morgana ait serré très fort ses amis contre elle et ait offert un léger baiser sur la joue à Leon, qui avait été agréablement surpris, rougissant légèrement.

Après cela, Merlin avait été de nouveau seul pour observer les chevaliers et finalement, le jour où il dut, lui-même partir arriva. Arthur et lui s'enlacèrent un long moment, Merlin s'accrochant au blond comme à une bouée de sauvetage, retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Ils finirent par se séparer et Merlin, Percival -qui avait fini par céder à Gwaine-, Freya et Will rentrèrent à Breselianda.

Les mois qui suivirent jusqu'à l'hiver parurent extrêmement longs aux deux princes, qui rêvaient de se revoir et s'écrivaient tous les jours, Merlin envoyant ses lettres par magie et recevant celles d'Arthur de façon traditionnelle.

Bien sûr, le brun était heureux de revoir sa famille, ses dragons et son château. Son frère et sa sœur, âgés respectivement de sept et dix ans, nommés Alexander et Lena ne voulaient plus le quitter d'une semelle, de peur qu'il reparte sans eux, pendant de longs mois. Merlin adorait ses frère et sœur, autant que les deux enfants l'adoraient, alors qu'ils le suivent partout ne l'embêtait pas le moins du monde. Souvent, il les emmenait faire un tour à cheval. Lena avait le sien depuis peu, tandis qu'Alexander montait avec son frère ou sur son poney, même si la plupart du temps, il préférait monter avec Merlin.

Les trois princes et princesse allaient aussi souvent pique-niquer dans la forêt, regardant leurs dragons Aithusa, Kidron et Mina voleter de-ci, de-là. Merlin leur racontait des histoires pour les endormir, illustrant celles-ci avec des formes dans le feu, créées par magie. Les deux enfants finissaient toujours par s'endormir rapidement, demandant le lendemain la suite de l'histoire, attendrissant leur grand frère.

Hunith était heureuse du retour de Merlin, car elle savait l'attachement que ses plus jeunes avaient pour leur aîné et savait qu'ils étaient tristes quand il n'était pas là, alors, elle laissait faire Merlin, pour le coucher, alors qu'elle s'en occupait lorsqu'il n'était pas là et quand les enfants arrêtaient de suivre Merlin comme des chiots égarés, en comprenant qu'il ne repartirait pas de suite.

Et quand il n'était pas avec son frère et sa sœur, Merlin s'occupait de l'éducation magique de Mordred, qui avait à peu près le même âge qu'Alexander, mais pas le même caractère du tout, étant plutôt détaché, préférant la solitude, même s'il adorait Merlin et, comme les deux autres enfants, n'aimait pas quand il n'était pas là. Non seulement il se retrouvait à avoir des leçons données par Balinor -et bien qu'elles soient très intéressantes, ce n'était pas le même enseignement plein d'entrain et de tendresse dispensé par Merlin-, mais en plus, il se sentait un peu délaissé, parce que Merlin était le seul, avec Morgana, -quand elle venait, en même temps que le prince de Camelot-, qui arrivait à le faire sortir de sa carapace. Alors Merlin passait aussi énormément de temps avec le jeune homme.

Merlin, au final, partageait son temps entre son frère et sa sœur, ses amis, Mordred et son éducation qu'il lui dispensait et sa propre éducation de futur Seigneur des Dragons, dispensée par son père, sans oublier les lettres qu'il écrivait à Arthur. Ses journées s'en trouvaient bien remplies, mais visiblement, pas encore assez pour qu'il ne pense pas à Arthur à chaque seconde. C'est pourquoi il était si impatient d'être en hiver, afin de retrouver le blond.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

C'est donc la fin pour ce chapitre ;). Il vous a plu ? Déçu ? Donné envie de lire la suite ? Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :).

Pour ce qui est des parutions, je vais finalement faire un chapitre par semaine, si le fait que j'aie publié aujourd'hui n'était pas une indication assez flagrante, je précise XD.

À la semaine prochaine !


	4. Premier Baiser

Hellow, chers lecteurs/chères lectrices ! ^^

 **Titre :** Another way to Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, UA, Action/Adventure, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg…

 **Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Morgana, Will/Freya, Uther/Ygraine, Balinor/Hunith, Elyan/OC…

 **Rating :** M éventuellement, pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **RAR :**

Mikawaii-chan : Hey ! :) Merci pour la review, déjà ;). Ensuite, en ce qui concerne Arthur, disons qu'il a souffert du dédain de Merlin pendant quelques semaines, mais qu'il a finalement su se rattraper lol. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Elodouu : Coucou ^^. Encore une review si enthousiaste, ça fait chaud au cœur, merci ! ^^ C'est vrai que je rentre finalement dans le "vif du sujet", comme tu dis, et c'est encore davantage le cas dans ce chapitre ;). J'espère que l'attente en aura valu le coup ! Bonne lecture à toi ! ;)

 **Note :** Mille mercis encore à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer le chapitre précédent et merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en alertes et favoris. Voici donc le prochain chapitre, pour lequel je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de donner de précisions. Je souhaite grandement qu'il vous plaise, en tout cas !

Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes vacances aux concernés !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 **Premier baiser.**

Quand l'hiver arriva, Merlin était extatique, sautillant partout et lorsque l'entourage d'Arthur, avec le prince lui-même au premier rang pénétra dans la Cour du château de Breselianda. Il ne s'occupa pas du protocole et se rua vers le blond pour l'enlacer, Arthur le serrant fortement contre lui à son tour, ses bras autour de la taille de Merlin, alors que ceux du brun étaient l'un dans son dos et l'autre autour de son cou.

-Tu m'as manqué, murmura Merlin, resserrant si possible sa prise.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, Merls, lui répondit Arthur, souriant tendrement.

Ils finirent par se séparer et se sourirent avec tendresse. Puis, finalement, ils saluèrent les autres, Gwaine taquinant Merlin, en disant qu'il pensait qu'il les avait oubliés, au final. Merlin rougit un peu, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux. Arthur salua, pour sa part, la famille de son fiancé et les deux enfants le regardèrent avec la même méfiance qu'ils avaient toujours eue l'habitude d'utiliser envers lui, le rendant, pour la première fois, non plus agacé, mais mal à l'aise. Puis, son regard se tourna vers Mordred et son regard le fit frisonner, il était encore plus intense que ceux des deux autres enfants et il déglutit difficilement, lui offrant un hochement de tête incertain, que, après une longue minute, Mordred lui rendit, faisant soupirer Arthur, soulagé.

Merlin avait également salué Lancelot, Gwen, Leon et Elyan et avait hoché la tête envers les autres chevaliers qui accompagnaient Arthur. Puis, il attrapa la main d'Arthur dans la sienne et le tira vers le château, les autres les suivant bientôt. Balinor et Hunith étaient pour le moins amusés de ce revirement dont Ygraine et Uther leur avaient fait part, l'été précédent, mais auquel ils n'avaient osé croire, jusqu'à ce qu'ils le voient de leurs propres yeux. Vu qu'il était l'heure de dîner, ils se rendirent dans la salle de réception, pendant que les serviteurs, usant de magie, emmenaient les bagages dans les chambres attribuées à Arthur et son entourage. Ils s'installèrent à table et Merlin installa Arthur près de lui, ce qu'ils ne faisaient plus, jusqu'à l'été dernier.

Ils mangèrent, en discutant de tout et de rien, riant aux éclats, euphoriques de se revoir enfin. Ils finirent rapidement et se rendirent aux appartements de Merlin, où ils passèrent la soirée à parler et à boire au coin du feu, emmitouflés dans des couvertures, à cause du froid qu'il faisait, même avec le feu ronronnant doucement dans l'âtre. Merlin se tourna quand il entendit la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrir lentement -n'ayant pas complètement fermé celle-ci, et fut tendrement surpris de voir son chat, un animal tout blanc, qu'il avait recueilli peu avant, alors que la pauvre bête s'était blessée à la patte avant droite et le chat avança jusqu'à lui, en ronronnant de plus en plus fort. Arthur se tourna également et fut surpris.

-Tu as un chat ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, répondit Merlin, prenant l'animal dans ses bras et le plaçant sur ses genoux, je te présente Snowflake. Je l'ai trouvé il y a peu de temps, dehors, miaulant de douleur, la patte avant en sang. Je l'ai soigné, nourri et depuis, il ne me quitte plus, alors je lui ai donné un nom, évidemment.

-Tu t'attaches vraiment à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Soupira tendrement amusé le blond.

-Si c'est quelque chose de mignon, alors il y a des chances, rit Merlin, caressant Snowflake, qui ronronnait toujours doucement.

Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette attitude captivante, attirante. Il ne put, non plus, s'empêcher de tendre sa main hors de sa couverture, pour caresser la joue de Merlin, qui tourna la tête vers lui, alors qu'il regardait tendrement son chat précédemment. Le brun était surpris et rougit à la caresse, ce qui amena un doux sourire sur le visage du prince de Camelot. Le moment se termina quand Snowflake se releva sur les jambes de Merlin et s'étira, éraflant les cuisses de son maître de ses griffes au passage, arrachant une grimace d'inconfort au brun et un sourire moqueur au blond. Le brun lança un regard noir à son chat, qui se rallongea comme si de rien n'était, puis à Arthur, pour s'être moqué clairement de lui.

Le blond prit ensuite congé, allant à sa chambre, la journée avait, après tout été plutôt longue. Il se déshabilla rapidement et mit les vêtements que Morice, qu'il avait amené avec lui, lui avait sortis, avant de se coucher et de s'endormir aussitôt sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Merlin avait fait la même chose, posant Snowflake par terre, mais le petit animal miaula et le suivit jusqu'au lit, où son maître se coucha bientôt et monta également dessus, pour s'allonger en boule aux pieds de Merlin, ronronnant doucement, faisant sourire le brun, qui s'endormit rapidement, bercé par ce son.

Le lendemain, les deux princes se retrouvèrent pour passer la journée ensemble. Manque de chance pour eux, Alexander, Lena, ainsi que Mordred, étonnamment, se joignirent rapidement à eux. Les deux plus jeunes attrapèrent chacune des mains de Merlin et regardèrent Arthur d'un œil noir, amusant Merlin et rendant le prince de Camelot mal à l'aise.

-Alec, Lena, 'Dred, qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? Demanda quand même Merlin, resserrant ses mains sur celles de Mordred et d'Alexander.

-On voulait que tu passes la journée avec nous, lui répondit Lena, rejetant ses boucles brunes si soyeuses, d'un geste embêté.

-Mais apparemment, tu avais prévu autre chose, continua son petit frère, alors nous avons décidé de t'accompagner dans ta nouvelle activité.

-Oh, vraiment ? Rit sous cape leur grand frère, les yeux brillants de malice.

-Vraiment, répondit Mordred, d'un ton toujours aussi détaché, fixant encore Arthur de ses orbes pâles.

Arthur frissonna à ce regard si profond. Il comprenait parfaitement que les trois enfants ne lui fassent pas confiance, compte tenu de son passé avec Merlin, mais il aurait réellement apprécié de passer du temps en tête à tête avec son fiancé, qui, en cet instant, semblait vraiment s'amuser à ses dépens. Il lui jeta un regard noir, qui fit s'agrandir le sourire malicieux du plus vieux des bruns.

-Vous savez que nous pouvons passer du temps ensemble quand vous le souhaitez, mais Arthur vient d'arriver et nous n'avons pas encore pu réellement nous retrouver, finit par leur dire Merlin, prenant pitié du blond. Si vous voulez, nous passerons du temps ensemble plus tard dans l'après-midi ?

-Mais Merlin, bouda sa petite sœur, tu pars déjà chaque été pour Camelot, vous vous voyez assez ! Nous, nous devons toujours te partager, c'est injuste !

Merlin s'arrêta de marcher un instant et lâchant les mains des deux petits garçons, qui avaient tendance à penser la même chose que Lena, il s'agenouilla devant sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras un bref moment, avant de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules et de la regarder bien dans les yeux, souriant doucement.

-Je suis désolé de devoir toujours m'absenter, ma puce, mais tu sais qu'en tant que fiancés, nous sommes obligés de quitter nos royaumes, Arthur, l'hiver et moi, l'été. Je sais que ça vous perturbe et que vous aimeriez que je reste toujours ici, mais tu sais que ce n'est pas possible et vous devriez y être habitués, à présent, non ?

-Si, mais...

-Ma puce, tu sais que je vous aime et que j'essaie de faire ce que je peux pour être le plus souvent possible avec vous quand je suis là, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, Merls, je sais... soupira la petite fille, les larmes aux yeux. Mais, quand même, tu dois toujours partager ton temps entre nous, ton éducation, Mordred et tes amis. Au final, nous ne t'avons que peu avec nous, Alec et moi...

-Ma puce...

Merlin la reprit dans ses bras avec un pincement au cœur en pensant à quel point son frère et sa sœur semblaient triste. Il croisa le regard de Mordred et se rendit compte que le petit garçon, si détaché, paraissait, en cet instant, à la fois triste et coupable et Merlin lui offrit un sourire rassurant ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il passait moins de temps avec son frère et sa sœur, il devait le savoir. L'adolescent croisa ensuite le regard d'Arthur, qui semblait toujours aussi mal à l'aise et paraissait tout autant se sentir coupable que Mordred. Il finit par se relever, ayant un peu mal aux genoux, sa sœur dans les bras.

-'Dred, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, commença Merlin, tu as besoin de pouvoir contrôler ta magie et t'enseigner est un de mes passe-temps favoris. Tu es un enfant adorable et tellement talentueux ! Lena, Alec, si vous voulez que nous passions plus de temps ensemble, je peux vous proposer de commencer par laisser un peu de place à Mordred, je sais qu'il est plutôt solitaire et très peu bavard, ajouta-t-il, souriant malicieusement, en regardant le petit garçon, qui rougit un peu, mais comme je l'ai dit, il est adorable et il mérite d'avoir des amis et comme ça, vous pourrez venir aux cours que je donne à Mordred et pourquoi pas apprendre avec lui ?!

Les trois enfants restèrent silencieux un petit moment, en pleine réflexion et finalement, Lena se détacha un peu de Merlin pour le regarder dans les yeux, puis regarda Alexander, qui hocha la tête, puis Mordred, qui fixa tour à tour Alec et Lena, incertain et finit par soupirer, pour ensuite sourire et regarder de nouveau son grand frère chéri.

-D'accord, finit-elle par dire.

Merlin sourit tendrement, puis l'embrassa sur le front et finit par la reposer à terre et embrassa le front d'Alexander et de Mordred, également. Ce dernier en rougit un peu, n'ayant toujours pas l'habitude de l'affection pourtant flagrante que lui portait Merlin.

-Allez, maintenant, vous nous laissez tous les deux ? S'enquit l'adolescent.

-Oui, mais promets-nous que tu passeras la fin d'après-midi avec nous, d'abord ! Insista Alexander, soutenu par les deux autres enfants.

-Bien sûr, je vous le promets, leur sourit le jeune homme.

Les trois enfants sourirent, plus ou moins visiblement, puis finirent par retourner vers leurs chambres, laissant les deux jeunes hommes de nouveau seuls. Arthur avait tout observé et restait bouche-bée et particulièrement attendri par l'attitude de son fiancé envers les enfants. Le blond se rendit compte à quel point Merlin était apprécié et à quel point il savait s'occuper des autres.

-Tu sais, toi non plus, tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de m'obliger à partager mon temps entre tout le monde, sourit Merlin, en regardant Arthur, qui le fixa surpris un instant.

-Ce n'est pas le cas, nia le blond.

-Oh, vraiment ? S'enquit le brun, légèrement sarcastique. Alors, ton regard de tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que c'était ?

-De la compassion, rétorqua Arthur, véhément.

-Si tu veux, rit Merlin. N'empêche, si je partage mon temps entre tout le monde, c'est parce que je le choisis, pas parce que je suis obligé de le faire, d'accord ?

-Oui, enfin, dans le cas de Camelot, tu es quand même forcé de t'y rendre chaque été et tu ne l'as pas choisi...

-Comme tu n'as pas choisi de te rendre à Breselianda, chaque hiver, mais au final, j'en suis heureux, sourit Merlin, doucement.

-Moi aussi, répondit Arthur, lui rendant son sourire, lui prenant la main et en embrassant la paume, faisant rougir le plus jeune.

-Bon, et si nous la faisions, cette promenade ? Dit-il en se raclant un peu la gorge.

Arthur lui offrit un sourire tendre, si ce n'est un brin moqueur et ensemble, ils se rendirent dehors, dans le froid, Merlin lançant un sort de chaleur, en une pensée. Le blond lui sourit encore et lui attrapa de nouveau la main, pour la garder dans la sienne et main dans la main, ils se rendirent dans la forêt, dans un silence tranquille, brisé seulement par le crissement de leurs pas dans la neige.

Merlin emmena Arthur jusque dans une clairière, puis il siffla de manière très aiguë, faisant grimacer légèrement son fiancé, qui retrouva le sourire peu après, en voyant des êtres magiques qu'il n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de voir des fées. Le brun lui offrit un sourire tendrement amusé, puis se tourna vers les fées et commença à converser avec elles, surprenant peu Arthur, cependant. Le blond était émerveillé par le spectacle des petites fées virevoltant de-ci, de-là et s'amusait de voir son fiancé discuter avec elles comme de vieux amis, résistant à l'envie de le taquiner sur son enthousiasme plus que flagrant à la nouvelle de la naissance future d'une nouvelle fée.

Il apprit ainsi, que les fées naissaient de manière différente des humains, mais ne sut pas comment exactement et se promit de demander à Merlin dès qu'ils seraient de nouveau seuls, tous les deux. En attendant, lui aussi, se lança dans une conversation avec quelques fées qui gloussaient, en touchant ses cheveux, s'amusant de leur douceur. Merlin, voyant ça du coin de l'œil, ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire moqueusement et d'avoir les yeux brillants de malice.

Au final, les petites fées partirent une heure plus tard, les laissant de nouveau seuls et Arthur en soupira de soulagement, en ayant assez qu'on joue avec sa chevelure blonde, mais trop poli, quelque peu impressionné devant ces petites créatures et ne voulant pas vexer Merlin, il avait préféré rester silencieux. Il frissonna de froid et le voyant, lui-même ayant les joues, le nez et les oreilles tous rouges, Merlin relança son sort de chaleur, Arthur lui lança un nouveau sourire de gratitude.

-Je voulais te demander, comment naissent les fées ? J'ai compris qu'elles ne naissaient pas comme nous, mais comment alors ?

-Chaque nouvelle fée est différente pour la simple et bonne raison, qu'elle naissent des feuilles, des pierres ou des écorces, tout dépend de la fée en question, expliqua Merlin. Certaines fées savent quand une autre fée va bientôt naître, parce qu'elles peuvent sentir la magie plus prononcée se dégageant d'un des éléments que je viens de citer. Les fées ont également différentes capacités, selon la saison qui les voient naître. Elles sont toutefois, toujours très proches de la nature, comme tu t'en doutes, mais certaines ont plus de magie que d'autres et certaines sont plus timides que d'autres et ne veulent pas se mélanger aux autres espèces, humains ou créatures magiques. J'en connais même qui détestent les dragons, parce qu'ils peuvent les tuer d'un souffle, ce qui est un peu ridicule, selon moi, puisque les dragons ne crachent leurs flammes qu'en cas d'attaque ou pour obéir à un Seigneur des Dragons et on n'est pas du genre à s'en prendre aux fées, en utilisant nos aptitudes, ce serait totalement idiot et cruel, mais les fées ont parfois des réactions étranges, alors je ne cherche pas à comprendre ce que celles-ci pensent.

Arthur avait écouté avec attention, mais s'amusait de toutes les informations plus ou moins utiles que lui donnait Merlin, en plus de répondre à sa question. Il finit par caresser la joue droite rougie de Merlin et lui offrit un sourire tendre.

-Je vois que ton intérêt ne se limite pas aux humains, aux animaux et aux dragons, tu t'intéresses vraiment à tout, c'est adorable, murmura le blond, faisant encore plus rougir Merlin.

-Merci, je suppose.

-De rien.

Les deux jeunes hommes finirent par rentrer au château, de nouveau main dans la main et Merlin alla rejoindre son frère, sa sœur et Mordred, comme promis précédemment, laissant Arthur rejoindre ses chevaliers pour un rapide entraînement dans la neige, Leon ayant endossé son rôle de leader des chevaliers, le temps de la balade d'Arthur avec Merlin.

Les jours suivants, Merlin dut partager son temps entre tout le monde de manière équitable. Il jonglait vraiment entre tous et ça lui paraissait simple, finalement. Arthur et lui commençaient vraiment à se connaître et il se rendit compte qu'avant, il ne faisait que l'admirer pour son charisme, son charme et son physique et qu'à présent, il était réellement tombé amoureux. Il sentait son sourire grandir dès qu'il le voyait, son cœur battre dès qu'il pensait à Arthur. Il voulait passer le plus de temps possible avec le Prince de Camelot et lui parler jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Il rêvait de l'embrasser et de passer la nuit entre ses bras musclés. Il ne savait pas encore si Arthur pensait à lui de la même manière, vu que le blond semblait satisfait de leur amitié.

Deux semaines après l'arrivée d'Arthur et de son entourage, Merlin eut sa réponse. Il se promenait, riant avec Gilli, un de ses amis, plus jeune que lui de deux ans. Le brun faisait presque la même taille que Merlin, à présent et quand il regardait son prince, il avait des étoiles plein les yeux. L'autre jeune homme ne l'avait pas remarqué, jusqu'à ce que Gilli le fasse se tourner vers lui et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, l'étonnant totalement, ses yeux devenant ronds.

Ils étaient en train de marcher en direction des écuries, afin que Merlin passe un peu de temps avec Epona, pour la bichonner. Le prince avait cependant prévu un petit détour par le terrain d'entraînement où il savait trouver Arthur et pouvoir le regarder rapidement. Malheureusement, Gilli avait trouvé la bonne idée de l'embrasser pile quand ils passaient le terrain et Arthur, qui savait que Merlin passait toujours dans ces heures-là le voir, le vit effectivement arriver avec l'autre jeune homme, qu'Arthur avait remarqué porter une grande affection à son fiancé. Il vit donc le baiser et lâcha son épée d'un coup pour courir vers les deux bruns, furieux, jaloux et possessif. Il les sépara rapidement et mit son poing dans la figure du plus jeune au passage. Merlin était choqué, ne s'étant ni attendu au baiser, ni à la réaction d'Arthur, qui avait fait tomber Gilli à terre, dans la neige, sous le coup de poing. L'autre brun aussi était choqué, se tenant la joue gauche sous la douleur. Les yeux ronds, il regardait Arthur avec crainte, alternant des regards avec Merlin, pour le soutenir. Arthur commença alors à crier sur le pauvre jeune homme à terre et Merlin sortit de son apathie.

-Si je te reprends à embrasser _mon_ fiancé, je ne m'arrêterai pas à un simple coup de poing ! Merlin est _à_ _moi_ , compris ?! Hurlait-il de rage, les yeux réduits à deux fentes, noirs de jalousie et de colère.

Merlin sentit une pointe de désir à ces mots et ne put s'empêcher de sourire niaisement. Puis, il secoua la tête vivement et fit en sorte de tourner Arthur vers lui. Le blond ne se laissa pas faire.

-Arthur, Arthur ! L'appela plusieurs fois Merlin, de plus en plus fort.

Le blond grognait de mécontentement et refusait toujours de se retourner vers son fiancé.

-Arthur ! Cria le brun, pour finalement attirer son attention, afin que le jeune homme toujours à terre puisse se lever et s'enfuir loin de la colère du prince de Camelot.

-Quoi ?! Hurla Arthur, se tournant férocement vers son fiancé.

-Tu vas te calmer, oui ? S'enquit Merlin, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, malgré le désir flagrant qu'il ressentait envers cette facette de la personnalité d'Arthur.

-Il a _osé_ poser sa bouche sur la tienne ! Ta bouche qui m'appartient !

-Tu sais, ce que tu dis est contradictoire, rit Merlin, essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, alors que Gilli commençait à reculer pour pouvoir prendre la fuite discrètement.

-En quoi ?! Grogna Arthur, loin d'être calmé.

-Tu dis que c'est ma bouche, mais ensuite, tu dis qu'elle t'appartient, c'est contradictoire, lui répondit Merlin, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Pas du tout, tu m'appartients, donc ta bouche est à moi également, répondit Arthur, dans une logique totalement à lui, pourtant électrisant Merlin avec cette même logique.

-Oh, vraiment ? S'enquit Merlin, un sourcil levé, le provoquant clairement.

-Parfaitement ! S'exclama Arthur, avec conviction.

-Alors pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais embrassé ? Demanda encore le brun, taquin.

-Parce que je voulais d'abord que tu m'apprécies ! Répliqua le blond, véhément.

-Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que j'ai passé le cap de juste t'apprécier, le taquina encore le prince de Breselianda.

-Oh, vraiment ? L'imita Arthur, presque totalement calmé à ces mots.

-Hum hum, répondit Merlin, souriant.

-Alors tu n'auras aucune objection si je t'embrasse ?

-Aucune, rit Merlin.

Arthur attrapa alors le bras de Merlin et l'emmena derechef vers ses appartements. Merlin commençait à être de plus en plus excité, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Allait-il finalement échanger son premier baiser avec le prince de Camelot ? Il priait fortement la Triple Déesse de l'Ancienne Religion que ce soit le cas. Il en rêvait depuis tellement longtemps !

Ils finirent par arriver devant la porte des appartements d'Arthur et celui-ci l'ouvrit à la volée et entra, tirant Merlin à sa suite, puis il le plaqua contre la porte qui se referma d'un coup, surprenant légèrement le brun, qui le fixa dans les yeux. Arthur le regarda également un instant, le jaugeant avant de fondre sur ses lèvres si tentantes, si pleines et dont il devait effacer toute trace du baiser donné par un autre que lui. À cette simple pensée, il grogna de nouveau et dévora les lèvres de son fiancé avec encore plus de ferveur. Merlin gémissait de bonheur, lui rendant son baiser maladroitement, vu qu'il n'avait embrassé personne avant ce jour. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air et Merlin ne put s'empêcher un petit rire, alors qu'Arthur plaçait sa tête dans son cou, soupirant de soulagement.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? S'enquit-il, murmurant, comme ne voulant pas briser ce moment, qu'il attendait depuis un petit moment, à présent.

-Cette situation, je la trouve amusante, sourit Merlin, amusé.

-Comment ça ? Demanda de nouveau le blond, relevant la tête pour être face à son fiancé.

-Au final, Gilli nous a rendu service, tu ne penses pas ?

Pour seule réponse, Arthur lui envoya un regard noir et fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres. Le blond l'embrassa avec toute la possessivité qu'il ressentit à ces simples mots, puis il ralentit et offrit un baiser plus tendre au plus jeune, qui gémit de nouveau sous la tendresse de ce moment. Ses bras étaient depuis longtemps autour du cou du blond, qui avait les siens autour de sa taille, pour les rapprocher l'un de l'autre et le serrer le plus près possible de son corps. Il voulait sentir le plus jeune aussi proche de lui qu'il le pouvait, pour se rassurer qu'il était à lui et rien qu'à lui, que personne d'autre n'allait l'emmener au loin. Merlin ne comprenait pas tout ça dans le baiser, mais il appréciait la tendresse et la passion dont faisait preuve le plus vieux. Ils se séparèrent, encore à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et dans le cas de Merlin, le bout des oreilles avec, amusant Arthur.

-Tu savais que je n'avais embrassé personne avant aujourd'hui ? Murmura le prince de Breselianda, jouant avec les petits cheveux, à la base de la nuque d'Arthur.

-Et cet abruti a _osé_ voler ton premier baiser ? Siffla Arthur, resserrant sa prise sur la taille de Merlin, le faisant glousser.

-On ne peut pas vraiment appeler ça un baiser. Ce qu'on vient de partager, par contre...

-Tu essaies juste de me calmer, n'est-ce pas ? Répondit le blond, roulant des yeux, se calmant malgré lui, au rythme des caresses dans ses cheveux.

-Peut-être... Ça fonctionne ? Sourit Merlin, l'embrassant sur le nez.

-Peut-être, le singea Arthur, souriant, amusé au possible.

Merlin repoussa un peu Arthur, avant de le tirer à son tour vers les fauteuils face à la cheminée, afin de passer un petit moment romantique. Il fit asseoir Arthur sur l'un d'eux et prit place sur ses genoux, en travers, remettant ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé, qui remit les siens autour de sa taille, pour le garder près de lui, mais également pour éviter qu'il tombe. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, oubliant totalement l'entraînement des chevaliers et le séjour aux écuries pour bichonner sa jument, dans le cas de Merlin. Il se ferait pardonner plus tard, pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas quitter le confort des bras musclés de son fiancé, qui lui offrait de temps en temps des baisers, alors que Merlin en faisait autant quand lui en prenait l'envie.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi, avant d'être interrompus quand on frappa à la porte, faisant grogner Arthur, qui laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de Merlin, le faisant rire, amusé. Le blond marmonna un plus ou moins intelligible « entrez » et Leon se présenta à eux, un air presque heureux sur le visage, bien qu'il tente, tant bien que mal de le dissimuler.

-L'entraînement est terminé, votre Altesse, je vous apporte donc votre épée, que vous avez laissée tomber, par inadvertance, dit-il, masquant peu son amusement.

-Merci, Leon, soupira Arthur, reconnaissant, quoique agacé par l'interruption.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, votre Altesse.

Le chevalier déposa l'épée sur la table, s'inclina devant les deux princes, puis prit congé. Merlin embrassa de nouveau Arthur, avant de s'extirper de ses bras et de sur ses genoux. Arthur lui envoya un regard suppliant, qui l'amusa grandement.

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, j'ai un cours à donner, sourit Merlin, se penchant pour lui offrir un dernier baiser. Et après, il faut que j'aille rendre visite à Epona, comme j'étais sur le point de le faire, avant que toute cette histoire ne chamboule tout.

-Ta jument est donc plus importante que moi ? Bouda le blond.

-Non, je dirais que vous êtes au même point, rit Merlin, qui reçut un coup de poing léger dans le bras, à cette répartie. Je plaisante, gros bébé, ça fait juste longtemps que je suis allé la bichonner et elle va finir par me faire la tête, si ça continue.

-Mouais... Alors à ce soir.

-À ce soir, sourit le brun.

Merlin se rendit d'abord au cours qu'il devait donner à Mordred, qu'il dispensa également à son frère et sa sœur, qui étaient présents, comme souvent depuis qu'il leur avait dit de tous s'entendre. Après ce cours, que les enfants apprécièrent grandement, vu qu'ils apprirent à créer des papillons, de différentes couleurs selon la personne : rouge clair pour Lena, doré pour Alexander et vert clair pour Mordred -Merlin sourit, amusé, en se rendant compte que c'était la même couleur que les yeux de Morgana, mais il ne fit pas la réflexion au petit garçon, lui caressant simplement les cheveux-, ils finirent par se séparer, les enfants retournant vers leurs appartements pour se préparer pour le dîner.

Plus tard, finalement, Merlin se rendit aux écuries et Epona l'accueillit d'un hennissement courroucé, le brun ne put que s'excuser platement, avec maintes caresses, quelques carottes et un bon brossage pour se faire pardonner. Au final, sa jument frotta son museau contre la joue de son maître et Merlin attrapa le museau en question pour embrasser l'animal entre les deux yeux. Il resta un moment avec elle et eut la surprise de sentir quelque chose se frotter contre sa cheville. Il baissa les yeux et vit Snowflake, qui miaula pour réclamer des caresses à son tour. Merlin sourit, attendri et le prit dans ses bras. Le faisant se mettre ensuite sur son épaule, il donna une dernière caresse à Epona et lui promit de revenir vite, puis il sortit des écuries, se lançant un sort de réchauffement, le temps s'étant refroidi nettement depuis son arrivée.

Il rentra au chaud et se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Il prit place entre Balinor et Arthur, qui avaient déjà commencé à manger, tout comme la plupart des autres convives et son père lui envoya un regard légèrement curieux.

-Où étais-tu passé, mon fils ? Demanda-t-il, finalement.

-J'étais aux écuries, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas rendu visite à Epona et elle me l'a bien fait comprendre quand je suis arrivé, rit Merlin, amusé.

-Les animaux ont besoin de se sentir aimer, comme ton chat, qui, je vois, ne te quitte plus, répondit le roi, levant un sourcil en voyant Snowflake, allongé autour du cou de Merlin, profitant de sa chaleur.

-En effet, Snow a l'air tout à fait heureux, dit le prince de Breselianda, donnant une caresse fugace au chat qui ouvrit un œil rapidement, avant de le refermer, tout en se mettant à ronronner fortement, amusant la tablée.

Ils continuèrent de manger dans la bonne humeur, puis Merlin et Arthur se rendirent aux appartements du brun, qui étaient plus chauds que ceux d'Arthur, vu que Merlin y plaçait un sortilège de chaleur perpétuelle, pendant l'hiver et l'enlevait pendant l'été. Bien sûr, parfois, à cause du froid mordant de l'extérieur, le sortilège s'en retrouvait peu efficace, contrairement à une bonne couverture en fourrure. Cependant, les appartements princiers restaient plus chauds que ceux des invités, au final. Ils s'installèrent comme dans l'après-midi, Merlin en travers des genoux d'Arthur, seulement, cette fois, il avait Snowflake sur ses propres genoux.

Les deux jeunes hommes discutaient en murmurant, profitant de l'intimité et du romantisme de ce moment, Merlin jouant toujours avec les mèches dans la nuque d'Arthur, pendant que le blond passait ses mains de haut en bas, en une caresse non appuyée dans le dos du plus jeune. Ils échangeaient parfois quelques baisers, tout doux, emplis de tendresse et parfois leurs fronts étaient collés l'un contre l'autre, leurs yeux ne se quittant pas. Ils profitaient grandement de leur toute nouvelle relation, plus proches encore qu'avant, jusqu'à ce que Merlin commence à bailler très fréquemment. À ce moment-là, Arthur lui donna un dernier doux baiser, avant de se lever, Merlin et Snowflake dans les bras, surprenant le brun, qui poussa un petit cri, ainsi que le félin, qui ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'accrochant de ses griffes à la tunique de Merlin, le faisant grimacer un peu en sentant lesdits appendices aiguisés lui rentrer légèrement dans la peau. Le blond, amusé et attendri, déposa le brun dans son lit et l'embrassa encore, cette fois, sur le front, tendrement, avant de prendre congé, murmurant un tendre « bonne nuit » à l'oreille de l'autre prince, qui rougit un peu et lui rendit un « bonne nuit » tout aussi doux.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Merlin et Arthur passèrent encore plus de temps ensemble, si possible, le blond négligeant un peu ses chevaliers, pour passer du temps avec son fiancé et les amis de celui-ci, même Gilli, à qui il n'hésitait pas à montrer sa possessivité envers Merlin. Dès que les entraînements, assurés par Leon, étaient terminés, Gwaine, Elyan et Lancelot se ruaient vers le « petit » groupe d'amis, composé d'Arthur, Merlin, Will, Freya, Gwen, Percival et Gilli et Gwaine donnait un baiser passionné à Percival, qui rougissait toujours un peu, embarrassé de montrer ainsi son affection en public, mais il s'y faisait petit à petit avec le brun. Leon venait un peu plus tard les rejoindre, quand il avait terminé de superviser le rangement et ils discutaient de tout et de rien, riant énormément ensemble, apprenant pour certains à se connaître.

Les fêtes de Yule se passèrent de la meilleure des façons pour les deux princes. D'habitude, Arthur se forçait à être présent et se rendait à ses appartements ou ceux de sa conquête du moment le plus rapidement possible. Mais cette fois-ci, le blond profita au maximum, regardant le spectacle annuel, plein de magie, de jonglage, de lumière. Et bien sûr, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis la naissance de Merlin, Hunith et Balinor offrirent des cadeaux à chacun de leurs enfants et bien évidemment, Merlin offrit lui-même des cadeaux à ses amis et à sa famille, comme il le faisait depuis qu'il gérait son propre argent. Cette année-là, il fit également un cadeau à Arthur, qui, connaissant la tradition de cette famille, en offrait également chaque année à Hunith et Balinor et de même que pour le plus jeune, il en offrit un à ce dernier, rendant cette fête plus spéciale encore.

Certains soirs, Merlin délaissait le confort des bras musclés d'Arthur pour raconter une histoire à son frère et sa sœur et de plus en plus souvent, Mordred demandait à ce que Merlin lui en raconte une également, utilisant la télépathie. C'est ainsi, que le prince héritier de Breselianda finit par demander au petit garçon de les rejoindre, dès la fin du dîner dans la chambre d'Alexander, où il racontait son histoire aux trois enfants, qui finissaient tous par s'endormir dans le lit du jeune garçon puis, Merlin raccompagnait d'abord Mordred à son lit, -puisque sa chambre était la plus éloignée de celle des princes- puis Lena dans la sienne, avant de se diriger vers ses propres appartements. Il avait parfois la bonne surprise d'y trouver Arthur, caressant distraitement Snowflake, en quelques occasions. Dans ces moments-là, il se dirigeait directement vers lui et lui offrait un doux baiser, rendu derechef par son fiancé. Et d'autres fois, il était plutôt tard quand il venait se coucher et Arthur était déjà parti, lui laissant cependant un petit mot pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Ces petites attentions réchauffaient le cœur du brun comme aucun sortilège de chaleur ne pourrait le faire et il se couchait le sourire aux lèvres, un soupir de bonheur passant la barrière de celles-ci.

Lorsque ce fut le temps pour Arthur et son entourage de retourner à Camelot, les deux princes ne voulaient plus se quitter et Merlin versa même quelques larmes, la tête cachée dans le cou du blond, qui frissonna en sentant les larmes lui couler dans le cou. Il embrassa le brun dans les cheveux, profitant de son odeur boisée, avant de déloger sa tête de son cou et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, montrant tous ses sentiments dans ce baiser. Sa possessivité, sa frustration de ne pas le voir avant trois longs mois, sa tristesse de ne plus l'avoir entre ses bras, son amour, qu'il ne lui avait pas encore avoué. Et Merlin le lui rendit avec autant d'urgence, lui montrant ses propres sentiments, sa détresse de devoir attendre trois mois pour le revoir, sa tristesse, son futur manque de lui, son amour, que lui non plus n'avait pas encore avoué à son fiancé.

Ils finirent par se séparer, à bout de souffle, front contre front, les yeux encore fermés pour profiter de ces quelques dernières secondes de bonheur. Au final, Leon dut se racler la gorge maladroitement pour qu'Arthur daigne, à contrecœur, se séparer de Merlin. Soupirant profondément, il caressa une dernière fois la joue de son fiancé, avant de monter sur Llamrei, alors que Merlin se décalait un peu pour les regarder partir, le cœur lourd, n'ayant qu'une hâte, retourner à Camelot, l'été suivant. Arthur fixa son regard dans celui de Merlin une dernière fois, puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, fit tourner son cheval pour prendre la route vers son royaume. Le prince de Breselianda les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse vraiment plus les voir, même avec ses pouvoirs, qui lui permettaient de voir à plusieurs lieux du château. Depuis longtemps, il avait été laissé seul sur les marches de l'entrée du château. Il était frigorifié, mais il n'en avait cure, tant qu'il pouvait voir Arthur. Dès que ce ne fut plus le cas, il ressentit encore plus le froid, ayant aussi froid intérieurement qu'extérieurement. Il frissonna et prit la décision de rentrer au chaud, soupirant de tristesse, une énième fois.

Le soir qui suivit, il laissa le loisir à sa mère de raconter une histoire aux enfants, n'ayant pas le moral assez haut pour le faire lui-même et il se coucha, serrant Snowflake le plus fort que le chaton le laissait faire, la tête enfouie dans son pelage si doux. Il finit par s'endormir, rêvant d'Arthur, lui redonnant le sourire, même si ce n'était que pour la nuit. Il rêva de leurs baisers échangés, de leurs promenades, de leurs discussions romantiques au coin du feu et passa une excellente nuit, malgré les circonstances. Il se sentait comme dans un cocon de douceur et de chaleur. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie que ses rêves ne s'achèvent. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et quand le soleil vint le réveiller, Merlin grogna, mécontent et agacé.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

Et c'est donc la fin pour ce chapitre ;). Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Donnez-moi une petite review pour me dire, comme toujours !

À la semaine prochaine !


	5. Concrétisation

Bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^

 **Titre :** Another way to Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, UA, Action/Adventure, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg…

 **Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Morgana, Will/Freya, Uther/Ygraine, Balinor/Hunith, Elyan/OC…

 **Rating :** M éventuellement, pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **RAR :**

Mikawaii-chan : Hello :) Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, comme d'habitude et merci de toujours reviewer ! ^^ Pour répondre à ta question, tu te rendras compte avec le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, que les sauts entre royaumes de chapitre en chapitre s'arrêtent, à partir de ce chapitre, en fait :). En tout cas, j'espère que cette fic continuera de te plaire :). Bises et profite bien de ce chapitre !

Elodouu : Hey ! ^^ Heureuse que tu aies aimé le chapitre précédent :) et merci d'avoir reviewé de nouveau, ça fait plaisir ! Alors, en ce qui concerne ta question, tu auras la réponse bien sûr, dans les prochains chapitres, mais, je peux quand même de le dire maintenant : Ils vivront à Camelot, parce que Merlin est quand même le plus jeune des deux et que ses parents n'ont pas faits en sorte qu'il naisse par magie, ce qui fait qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment de "bombe à retardement" en eux, contrairement à Uther et Ygraine, qui ne savent pas pendant combien de temps ils pourront voir grandir leur fils. Il y a aussi le fait que Arthur soit le Roi qui fut et qui sera, le Roi qui unit Albion, alors il était pour moi, plus logique, de faire en sorte qu'ils vivent à Camelot :). Merci encore pour tes reviews bienvenues et bonne lecture à toi ! ^^

 **Note :** Comme d'habitude, merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont reviewé et mis cette fic en alertes et favoris, vous êtes adorables ! Petite précision, les noms des dragons -à part pour Aithusa et Kilgharrah, bien évidemment-, je les ai inventés. Comme je n'ai pas écrit la description de ces dragons, pour faire simples, Kidron est noir avec des reflets vert foncé et des yeux vert émeraude, Mina est violet foncé, tirant sur le noir, avec des yeux mordorés, et comme c'est une femelle, c'est la plus petite, mais pas de beaucoup et Heliosis est doré avec des yeux rouges. Ils sont tous assez jeunes, Balinor les ayant fait éclore quand Merlin était encore enfant. Voilà voilà ;).

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :**

 **Concrétisation.**

Les trois mois suivants furent une pure torture pour les deux jeunes princes. Encore une fois, ils s'envoyèrent le plus de lettres possibles, Merlin les envoyant par magie, tant et tellement qu'il en envoyait même parfois deux par jour. Il avait même inventé un sort pour que les lettres d'Arthur lui soient envoyées de la même manière. Les jeunes hommes passaient donc plusieurs soirées à s'envoyer des lettres et à répondre, parfois jusque tard dans la nuit.

Leurs journées leur paraissaient terriblement longues jusqu'à ces soirées qu'ils attendaient avec impatience. Ils ne se racontaient pas grand-chose, au final, seulement le compte-rendu de leurs journées, mais surtout, combien ils se manquaient l'un à l'autre. Merlin écrivait souvent qu'Arthur manquait à son groupe d'amis, que lui-même le cherchait parfois, quand il racontait une blague, mais qu'il était déçu et triste, à chaque fois, de se rendre compte qu'il n'était pas là. De même, il passait très souvent par la cour intérieure du château, attiré par le terrain d'entraînement des chevaliers, son regard cherchant désespérément une tête blonde comme le soleil et il se retrouvait plus que déchiré, à chaque fois qu'il se rappelait que son fiancé n'était pas là.

Alors, quand les fêtes de Beltane se terminèrent, Merlin et Arthur n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre de se revoir et ils avaient encore un mois à tenir. Ce mois fut encore plus dur à supporter pour les deux princes, et le brun passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie d'Epona et de Snowflake pour se vider la tête. Avec sa jument, il profitait du redoux de la saison, qui marquait l'arrivée prochaine de l'été, en se promenant dans la forêt, longuement, avant de rentrer, épuisé. Il se lançait cœur et âme dans ses cours à Mordred, Lena et Alexander, également et les enfants appréciaient particulièrement cette dévotion, car ils pouvaient passer plus de temps avec Merlin, ainsi. Cependant, le brun ne négligeait pas non plus ses propres leçons et se rendaient un jour sur deux à la salle du trône pour que Balinor lui enseigne l'histoire de leurs ancêtres et de l'Ancienne Religion.

Quand enfin, il fut temps pour Merlin de partir, il s'était préparé presque une semaine en avance et fut intenable pendant ce laps de temps. Ses parents étaient partagés entre la tendresse et l'exaspération de le voir trépigner, quant aux trois enfants, ils étaient tout simplement tristes et boudeurs de savoir qu'ils passeraient encore trois mois sans le plus vieux.

Percival fut le seul du groupe d'amis du brun à l'accompagner, cette fois-ci, parce que Will avait commencé, avec enthousiasme, un apprentissage dans la forgerie des dragons, où peu de personnes avaient l'honneur de travailler. Quant à Freya, elle avait été prise sous l'aile d'un maître dans l'art de se changer en animaux et avait préféré continuer d'apprendre sous sa tutelle. Gilli, pour sa part, était parti dès la fin de Beltane, dans le but de trouver un sens à son existence. Merlin, qui avait eu de ses nouvelles peu avant son départ, avait découvert avec stupeur et ravissement, que le jeune homme était devenu l'apprenti d'Iseldir.

Après des au-revoir déchirants pour les plus jeunes, Merlin grimpa rapidement sur Epona et prit la route vers Camelot, un immense sourire aux lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il passa son temps à discuter avec son entourage, qui s'amusait de son enthousiasme et pendant les trois jours de route, son enthousiasme ne faisait qu'enfler. Plus ils approchaient, plus son cœur battait à tout allure dans sa poitrine et quand ils furent dans la forêt près du château de Camelot, Merlin commençait à penser qu'il n'arriverait pas vivant, tant son cœur faisait des bonds. Et finalement, ils arrivèrent devant les marches de la citadelle, où Arthur, que les éclaireurs avaient prévenu de l'arrivée imminente de son fiancé, était en train d'attendre, dansant presque d'un pied sur l'autre dans son impatience.

Merlin n'attendit pas qu'Epona soit totalement arrêtée pour sauter à terre et courir dans les bras d'Arthur, faisant rire Ygraine et Gwen, qui étaient présentes également près du blond et sourire Uther, qui roula des yeux, amusé. Arthur, ne se préoccupant guère de ces réactions, n'ayant plus d'yeux que pour Merlin, serra fortement son fiancé, qui mit sa tête dans le cou du blond, inhalant son odeur profondément, Arthur faisant de même, en plongeant son nez dans les cheveux bruns. Le prince de Breselianda avait évidemment profité de chaque campement pour se laver dans les ruisseaux, n'aimant pas du tout sentir mauvais, ainsi, le blond sentait son odeur boisée coutumière, bien qu'un peu plus musquée, vu qu'il était quand même tard dans la journée.

Après des embrassades longues et des baisers fréquents, se murmurant des paroles douces, rendant leur « public » attendri, ils finirent par se séparer et Merlin salua le roi d'une courbette et la reine d'un baiser sur la joue. Bien évidemment, il fit de même pour Gwen, qui sourit à son ami, le prenant un instant dans ses bras. Gwaine, Lancelot, Leon et Elyan n'étaient pas présents, n'ayant pu échapper à l'entraînement quotidien des chevaliers, mais Merlin savait qu'il les reverrait dès qu'ils auraient terminé.

Arthur entraîna ensuite Merlin vers les appartements de ce dernier et le brun se dépêcha d'entrer pour pouvoir faire un brin de toilette et changer de vêtements. Les serviteurs de Camelot, ayant vu que les deux princes s'éternisaient, avaient pris l'initiative de décharger les bagages du prince de Breselianda et de les mettre dans ses appartements, alors le brun fit asseoir Arthur sur un des fauteuils face à la cheminée, se dirigea vers le baquet de la pièce, le remplit d'eau d'une pensée, qui rendit ses yeux dorés et la chauffa d'une autre. Arthur, qui savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui résister s'il le voyait nu, son désir pour le brun se faisant de plus en plus pressant à mesure des mois, se tourna, amusant légèrement Merlin, qui se dévêtit et entra dans l'eau, soupirant d'aise. Le blond se tourna alors de nouveau vers lui et ils discutèrent pendant toute la durée du bain du prince de Breselianda.

Ensuite, Arthur, voyant que Merlin commençait à se relever, se tourna de nouveau, laissant à Merlin le loisir de se sécher et de se vêtir, puis le brun vida d'un sort, ses yeux se dorant de nouveau, le baquet, avant de se diriger vers son fiancé et de s'asseoir derechef sur ses genoux, en travers, plaçant ses bras autour de son cou, Arthur plaçant les siens autour de sa taille, comme ils en avaient désormais pris l'habitude et ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, tendrement, prenant leur temps. Ils étaient bien et heureux, appréciant fortement de se retrouver ainsi, après trois longs mois séparés l'un de l'autre.

Pendant plusieurs jours, Merlin et Arthur eurent beaucoup de mal à être séparés, mais ils le devaient quand même durant l'entraînement des chevaliers, qui marquait également le moment de l'apprentissage sous la tutelle de Gaius pour Merlin. Cependant, dès que Gaius laissait le brun partir, il se ruait presque vers la cour intérieure du château, afin de s'accouder à la balustrade et regarder Arthur, en sueur, le visage sérieux, quoique semblant franchement s'amuser, parer avec ses chevaliers. Quand l'entraînement était terminé, le blond allait vers Merlin et lui donnait quelques baisers, sans le prendre dans ses bras, toutefois, avant de se rendre à ses appartements pour se rafraîchir, l'autre prince à sa suite. Puis, il prenait enfin le plus jeune dans ses bras pour partager d'autres baisers plus passionnés.

Ils prenaient cependant quelques journées rien que pour eux, afin de sortir, profitant du beau temps et de l'air chaud. Ils allaient pique-niquer dans la forêt, se promener longuement à cheval, discutant sans discontinuer, se taquinant beaucoup. Les deux princes passaient aussi beaucoup de temps avec leurs amis. Gwaine faisait énormément rosir Percival avec ses allusions salaces sur leurs nuits ensemble, Elyan, qui avait commencé à courtiser une jeune druidesse, nommée Ophelia, quelques semaines auparavant, en parler à tous, ravissant ses amis, Leon était quelque peu réservé, mais Merlin savait qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour Morgana et se sentait un peu mélancolique de ne pas l'avoir près de lui. Quant à Lancelot et Gwen, ils parlaient mariage, le jeune homme ayant fait sa demande, le lendemain de l'arrivée de Merlin.

Lancelot avait voulu que leur ami depuis l'enfance soit là, pour faire sa demande à sa bien-aimée et le prince de Breselianda en avait été honoré et ravi. La jeune femme avait, bien évidemment, accepté derechef et lui avait sauté dans les bras, l'embrassant avec fougue et amour, le prince brun était, quant à lui, totalement attendri face à leur amour, toujours aussi flagrant qu'au premier jour, bien des années plus tôt.

Du côté d'Arthur, la présence de son fiancé était à la fois une pure bénédiction et une torture atroce, mettant ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il le désirait tellement qu'il en devenait presque fou. Merlin, qui avait envie de passer le cap, l'aguichait de plus en plus, mais Arthur ne se laissait toujours pas faire, préférant qu'ils attendent d'être mariés, pour garder la vertu du plus jeune intacte jusque-là, ce qui ne plaisait pas du tout au sorcier. Merlin devenait de plus en plus frustré par la considération du blond. Tant et tellement, qu'au final, il profita d'une sortie entre amis, au lac, pour montrer à Arthur tout ce qu'il pensait de cette considération stupide.

Le groupe, composé de Gwaine, Percival, Gwen, Lancelot, Elyan, Merlin et Arthur s'était donc rendu en forêt, marchant tranquillement, les chevaux qui portaient leurs provisions près d'eux, vers un lac où Arthur aimait se rendre depuis tout petit, pendant l'été. Ils s'étaient installés à l'ombre, laissant les chevaux brouter, après les avoir délesté de leur fardeau et Gwen avait mis la couverture qui leur servirait de table de fortune par terre, pendant que Merlin et Lancelot plaçaient leurs provisions dessus et que les autres jeunes gens allaient chercher de l'eau, pour qu'ils puissent se rafraîchir, pendant leur repas.

Ils prirent ensuite tous place sur la couverture, les couples côte à côte, sauf les deux princes, puisque le blond ne laissa aucun choix à Merlin, que de s'asseoir entre ses jambes, faisant rire tout le monde et rouler les yeux du brun, mi-amusé, mi-agacé. Il s'installa aussi confortablement qu'il put contre le torse du plus vieux et commença à piocher dans les fruits. Ils discutèrent avec entrain et rire d'un rien, profitant grandement de leur après-midi tous ensemble.

-Bon, et si on se baignait ? Il fait tellement chaud ! S'exclama Merlin, après avoir mangé assez pour se rassasier pour le moment, mettant finalement son plan à exécution.

Il se leva, n'attendant pas de réponse de la part des autres, s'approcha du lac et commença à enlever son haut, puis son pantalon. Il le faisait lentement, montrant peu à peu sa peau de porcelaine, sans aucune imperfection. Une fois qu'il fut en sous-vêtements, il envoya un clin d'œil à ses amis, Gwaine le sifflant au passage, se prenant un coup derrière la tête de la part de son petit-ami, en guise de punition, avant de plonger dans le lac, appréciant parfaitement la fraîcheur de l'eau. Arthur n'avait rien dit, bien que son agacement avait grimpé en flèche, au fur et à mesure du show de son fiancé.

Quand il entendit Gwaine, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il serra poings et mâchoires fortement, alors qu'il envoyait des regards noirs simultanément à Gwaine et à Merlin. Il ne disait toujours rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Il ruminait contre son fiancé qui montrait tant de peau devant tant de personnes, peu importe qu'elles soient leurs amis, Merlin n'avait le droit de montrer autant de peau qu'à Arthur, selon le blond. Et puis, le brun ne manquait pas de donner encore plus envie de lui, au prince de Camelot. Il bouillait presque de désir pour le plus jeune. Il continua à se murer dans le mutisme, pendant que les autres commençaient à se dévêtir pour imiter Merlin, sauf Gwen qui y alla tout habillée, préférant se changer plus tard, que de se dévêtir devant tous ces hommes.

Arthur resta, quant à lui, assis sur la couverture, regardant d'un œil mauvais son fiancé s'amuser avec ses amis. Ils s'envoyaient de l'eau, se coulaient, Merlin profitant d'être de nouveau à la surface pour que ses yeux s'illuminent d'or et que Gwaine se reçoive une vague sur la tête, le faisant tousser, Merlin se vengeant clairement de lui, pour avoir essayé de le couler, juste avant. Ils rirent, appréciant grandement cette sortie. Merlin en avait même presque oublié le but premier de cette démonstration. Puis, son regard se posa sur le blond, qui fulminait muettement sur la rive et son sourire se fit carnassier, avant de se faire innocent de nouveau et d'appeler le blond, lui envoyant un baiser.

En fin d'après-midi, ils finirent par sortir de l'eau, se rhabiller pour les jeunes hommes, essorant un peu sa robe pour Gwen et commencèrent à remballer, pour prendre le chemin du retour, Arthur toujours silencieux. Merlin ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait une fois que le blond lui reparlerait, mais il sentait qu'il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs et, bien qu'il n'aime pas la douleur, il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre sous l'excitation, pensant que peut-être _enfin_ , Arthur finirait par le prendre dans son lit, pour le faire sien.

Cependant, Merlin, qui avait sentit son cœur battre encore plus fort, quand Arthur lui avait attrapé la main, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant les marches du château, pour partir sans rien dire, d'un pas pressé, fut surpris et un peu déçu de se rendre compte qu'ils n'allaient pas en direction des appartements princiers. En vérité, Arthur l'emmenait vers la table dans la cour intérieure, où il savait trouver Uther et Ygraine qui prenaient un petit encas, accompagné de thé.

Arthur se posta devant ses parents, Merlin à ses côtés, qui était pour le moins perplexe, à présent. Uther et Ygraine arrêtèrent leur conversation et, surpris et patientant quant à l'arrivée si impromptue des deux princes, ils regardèrent leur fils, attendant de savoir la raison de leur venue. Arthur prit une profonde inspiration, tourna son regard vers sa mère, d'abord, puis vers Merlin et enfin, vers son père et leurs regards restèrent fixés l'un dans l'autre, quand il commença à parler, d'un ton sérieux et définitif.

-Père, Mère, je veux que Merlin et moi nous mariions tout de suite ! S'exclama-t-il, surprenant tout le monde, Merlin compris, se rendant compte des conséquences inattendues de son plan.

-Arthur ? S'enquit Ygraine, curieuse.

-Oui, Mère ?

-Pourquoi si soudainement ?

-Parce que je sais que je ne veux que lui et, continua Arthur, en tournant son regard de sa mère vers son fiancé, j'espère qu'il ne veut que moi.

-Bien sûr, sourit Merlin, tendrement, raffermissant sa prise sur la main du blond, toujours dans la sienne.

La famille de son fiancé, celui-ci inclus, sourit. Puis, reprenant un air sérieux, bien qu'intérieurement, il fut extatique, quant à la tournure des événements, contrairement à ses réticences lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle du destin d'Arthur, Uther fixa les deux jeunes hommes alternativement.

-Merlin, est-ce là ce que tu veux ? Un mariage aussi tôt ?

-J'ai dix-sept ans, Sire, et cela fait près d'un an que nous avons sympathisé de nouveau, apprenant à nous connaître vraiment, au fur et à mesure, je suis peut-être jeune, mais je sais que je n'ai toujours voulu qu'Arthur et ne voudrai que lui pour le reste de mon existence, commença Merlin. Je connais la prophétie qui nous lie et je sais qu'elle n'a rien avoir dans ma décision.

-Comment cela ? Le coupa Ygraine, surprise.

-Eh bien, pendant des années, bien que nous soyons toujours ensemble durant la moitié d'une année, Arthur et moi n'avons pas parlé, n'ayant pas les mêmes intérêts, les mêmes amis, restant toujours à l'écart de l'autre, alors j'ai pensé que la prophétie n'était pas fiable, ne m'en préoccupant plus, préférant me faire ma propre opinion et cela en a résulté qu'au final, nous avons mis dix ans pour nous retrouver et commencer à construire une relation, non pas portée sur le Destin, qui, j'en suis certain, était l'une des raisons qui ont éloignées Arthur, de prime abord...

Il dit ça en regardant Arthur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, alors que le blond rosissait et détournait la tête.

-Mais une relation que nous avons tous les deux voulues, oubliant nos fiançailles, pour une amitié lente, puis une vraie relation de couple. Si Arthur m'avait fait une demande il y a quelques années, ou même l'année dernière presque à la même époque, j'aurais refusé.

À ces mots, les trois autres se tendirent légèrement, Arthur se sentant un peu mal.

-Mais aujourd'hui, je l'aime et je ne pourrai jamais refusé ce mariage, qui m'enchante au plus haut point ! Sourit le brun, terminant son monologue, alors qu'Arthur se détendait tout à fait, lâchant sa main pour mettre son bras autour de ses hanches et le rapprocher ainsi encore plus de lui, l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Je t'aime aussi, lui murmura-t-il, de sorte que seul lui l'entendit, ce qui le fit rougir nettement, ne s'étant pas vraiment rendu compte qu'il avait annoncé à tous qu'il aimait Arthur, avant même de l'avoir dit au concerné en privé, en premier.

Le roi et sa reine ne purent que sourire tendrement face aux deux princes, si clairement amoureux. Uther se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des jeunes hommes.

-Quand voulez-vous qu'on procède à la cérémonie ? S'enquit le roi.

-Le plus vite possible, s'exclama Arthur, véhément, n'oubliant guère son désir pour le brun, qui était la raison de sa décision.

-Alors, nous allons commencer les préparatifs dès demain et si tu pouvais envoyer un message à Balinor et Hunith pour nous, Merlin, je t'en serai reconnaissante, répondit Ygraine, ne laissant pas le loisir à son mari de dire autre chose. Je suis certaine que ta mère voudra m'assister dans les préparatifs de ce mariage que l'on attend depuis si longtemps.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher un sourire amusé, à ces paroles.

-Bien sûr et merci à vous, lui dit le jeune Dracatiarna.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'inclinèrent légèrement avant de se rendre aux appartements du blond, finalement et que ledit prince de Camelot se jette sur les lèvres pleines de son futur époux, qu'il dévora des siennes, avec ferveur et amour, acculant le brun à la porte. Puis, quand le baiser se termina, faute d'air, il fixa Merlin d'un regard noir.

-C'était quoi ce spectacle au lac, cet après-midi ? Grogna le prince de Camelot.

-De quoi tu parles ? Rétorqua l'autre jeune homme, ses yeux bleus-gris emplis d'innocence posés sur Arthur.

-Tu le sais très bien ! Tu t'es déshabillé comme si tu essayais de chauffer tout le monde ! Gwaine t'a sifflé !

Merlin était plutôt amusé de cette situation, mais en même temps, il était embarrassé. C'était vrai que leur ami l'avait sifflé et qu'Arthur avait passé son après-midi à fulminer, alors que tous les autres s'amusaient. Ceci étant, au final, Merlin aurait ce qu'il attend depuis son arrivée à Camelot, près de trois semaines plus tôt, l'assouvissement de son désir pour l'autre prince.

-Je n'avais pas prévu que Gwaine me siffle, ni que tu passes un après-midi dans une telle humeur, mais je voulais que tu comprennes que je ne suis pas une jeune femme vierge qu'un rien fait rougir ! S'exclama le jeune Dracatiarna. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je t'aime ! Je te désire et je sais que toi aussi, mais tu ne fais rien, sous prétexte que tu as peur pour ma vertu, c'est agaçant !

Arthur serra les mâchoires, lui envoyant un regard noir, mélange de colère, de jalousie et de possessivité, faisant frissonner Merlin.

-Evidemment que je te désire, Merlin ! Je n'ai jamais autant voulu quelqu'un de toute ma vie, siffla Arthur, les yeux plissés. Il n'empêche que j'ai envie de faire tout dans l'ordre, pour une fois, c'est pour ça que je veux qu'on attende d'être mariés.

-Alors toi, tu as le droit d'avoir une vertu bafouée depuis longtemps, mais moi, je dois être toujours vierge pour notre mariage, même si je veux que ce soit toi, mon futur époux, mon partenaire ? Répliqua Merlin, outré.

Arthur avait grimacé franchement à l'attaque sur sa propre absence de vertu et il voyait bien que Merlin était triste de sa décision, alors il soupira, prêt à faire une concession, pour leur entente à tous les deux.

-D'accord...

-D'accord ? Répéta le brun, perdu.

-D'accord, répéta encore le blond. Je veux bien qu'on fasse quelque chose pour que tu ne sois plus totalement vierge, vu que tu n'en as clairement pas envie, mais il est hors de question qu'on aille jusqu'au bout, je préfère garder ce plaisir pour notre première nuit, en tant que couple marié !

Merlin rougit, souriant largement, clairement satisfait de ce compromis et il le fit savoir à Arthur en l'embrassant à pleine bouche, les bras autour de son cou, profitant de sa position, toujours coincé entre la porte et le blond, pour mettre ses jambes autour de la taille de son fiancé. Arthur grogna dans le baiser, plaçant ses mains sous chaque cuisse du brun, pour le porter totalement. Tout en lui rendant son baiser, tout aussi voracement, il l'emmena jusqu'à son lit et le posa délicatement dessus, contrastant nettement avec l'embrassade. Il s'allongea sur lui, entre ses jambes, que Merlin écarta encore plus, pour lui laisser toute la place qu'il voulait, plaçant ses pieds sur la couverture, les jambes pliées.

Le blond, qui, contrairement à Merlin avait déjà tout fait, avec de multiples partenaires, commença à se frotter contre le plus jeune, lentement, lascivement, langoureusement. Merlin gémissait peu à peu, appréciant grandement ces nouvelles sensations données par le prince de Camelot. Se laissant aller aux sensations, il commença à bouger son propre bassin, allant à la rencontre de celui d'Arthur. Peu à peu, leurs entre-jambes gonflèrent et le rythme s'accéléra. Ils grognaient, gémissaient, haletaient. Le blond, qui depuis longtemps n'arrivait plus à embrasser l'autre jeune homme, tant l'air leur manquait, léchait le cou de Merlin, mordillant la peau tendre à cet endroit.

Le prince de Breselianda rejeta la tête en arrière, lui accordant encore plus d'espace, sur cette colonne de chair si longue et gracile. Arthur le marqua comme sien et regarda une dernière fois cette marque, en grognant, satisfait, un « _à moi_ », à peine perceptible, pour Merlin, qui était perdu dans son plaisir. Ils continuaient de se frotter l'un sur l'autre et Merlin, qui s'étonnait franchement d'avoir tenu jusque-là, haleta et se figea, se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, ses yeux bleus-gris, tournant à l'or, avant de rouler dans leurs orbites, éjaculant dans son sous-vêtement.

Arthur, le voyant les joues rouges de plaisir, la lèvre en sang, dont un léger filet glissait sur son menton, les yeux or se fermant de pur jouissance, le trouva magnifique et sentit sa propre jouissance le rattraper. Il éjacula longuement dans son propre sous-vêtement, lutant pour ne pas fermer les yeux, voulant voir le visage de Merlin pendant toute la durée de son éjaculation. Il ne fut pas déçu, quand le brun rouvrit des yeux embués vers lui, avec un sourire béat au visage, sa jouissance n'en fut que plus douce.

Quand son orgasme s'apaisa finalement, le blond donna un dernier doux baiser à son futur époux, avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, le prenant dans ses bras, le serrant fortement. Merlin lui sourit, se calant plus confortablement contre lui, profitant des derniers vestiges de cet orgasme vertigineux, meilleur que tout ceux qu'il avait eus en se donnant du plaisir, seul, dans ses appartements. Il embrassa l'épaule d'Arthur, avant que ses yeux ne tournent à l'or et qu'Arthur ne sente plus sa semence souillée son sous-vêtement, Merlin en faisant de même pour son propre sous-vêtement. Le blond l'embrassa dans les cheveux, un peu humides de transpiration, après cette séance si intense de câlins.

Le désir des deux jeunes hommes était loin d'être assouvi, mais pour le moment, ils étaient satisfaits, chacun ayant eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils restèrent en silence, à se caresser innocemment, pendant un petit moment, puis, ils commencèrent à discuter, à voix basse de tout et de rien, comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient de nouveau en bons termes.

Merlin finit par se relever, faisant grogner Arthur, mécontent.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Il faut que j'envoie un message à mes parents, tu te rappelles ? Répliqua le brun, taquin.

-Avec ce qu'on vient de faire, j'ai oublié jusqu'à mon nom, rétorqua Arthur, souriant en coin.

-Oh vraiment ? Et si je dis le nom de quelqu'un d'autre, pendant nos câlins, tu penseras que c'est le tien, ou bien... ? S'enquit Merlin, les yeux brillants de malice.

Arthur lui servit un regard noir, criant de possessivité.

-Il est hors de question que tu dises le nom de quelqu'un d'autre pendant nos « câlins », Merlin, siffla son fiancé, mimant les guillemets de ses doigts. Sinon, je te montrerai que tu n'appartiens qu'à moi !

-Je ne sais pas si on peut dire que je t'appartiens, mais... si c'est le cas, tu es autant à moi que je suis à toi, répondit Merlin, des papillons dans le ventre à cette possessivité, qu'il adorait, bien qu'il préférait le cacher, pour ne pas qu'Arthur en joue.

-Cela va de soit ! Lui dit l'autre prince, roulant des yeux.

-Eh bien, je n'ai d'yeux que pour vous, cher prince, taquina Merlin, souriant avec malice, alors je ne gémirai jamais que votre nom.

-Et crier ? Répliqua Arthur, amusé.

-'Faut pas pousser, non plus, rit le brun, mais on verra.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil rieur, avant de se diriger vers le bureau, empli de parchemins, d'Arthur et de prendre une plume, ouvrant l'encrier. Il écrivit une lettre à ses parents, leur annonçant son mariage et leur demandant de venir, au plus vite, pour tout organiser. Ses yeux tournèrent à l'or, alors qu'il sentit des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille, par derrière et qu'une bouche lui embrassa le cou, le faisant frissonner, vu que c'était pile où Arthur l'avait marqué et la missive partit, dans un éclair de lumière.

-Je me suis toujours demandé comment tu faisais, pour m'envoyer tes lettres, murmura Arthur, lui léchant le lobe de l'oreille, lui donnant des frissons, au passage.

Merlin se tourna entre ses bras et plaça de nouveau les siens autour du cou de son fiancé.

-Maintenant tu le sais, répondit-il tout aussi doucement, donnant un doux baiser à Arthur.

-C'est magnifique, comme toi, lui dit le blond, avant de fondre de nouveau sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant passionnément.

Ils furent interrompus quand une lettre apparut sur le bureau, dans un petit courant d'air, faisant s'envoler quelques-uns des parchemins sur le bureau. Merlin envoya un regard légèrement contrit au jeune Pendragon, qui roula des yeux, avant de l'embrasser sur le nez. Le brun rit, amusé, puis, d'une pensée, les parchemins retournèrent sur le bureau et il prit celui qui venait d'apparaître pour le lire. Bien évidemment, c'était la réponse de ses parents. Ils avaient été plus que rapides, mais le brun imaginait que, comme les parents d'Arthur, ils avaient attendu ça avec impatience depuis leur enfance. Attendri, il commença sa lecture.

 _Mon cher Merlin,_

 _Ton père et moi sommes ravis que vous ayez finalement décidé de franchir ce cap. Vous voir ensemble à Breselianda, l'hiver dernier, nous a prouvés que vous étiez faits pour être ensemble, encore davantage que toutes les prophéties du monde ont pu le laisser penser. L'amour que vous dégagez l'un pour l'autre est palpable et je suis fière que vous vous en soyez finalement assez rendus compte, pour décider de vous marier._

 _Nous arriverons, ton père, Lena, Alexander, Mordred et moi, ainsi que les jeunes Freya et William, s'ils le peuvent, le plus rapidement possible. Nous partirons dès demain. Ton père a demandé à Kilgharrah, s'il serait possible qu'il nous emmène, lui et moi, tandis que ton frère et ta sœur ont demandé à Aithusa, Kidron et Mina de les emmener, eux et Mordred. Quant à tes deux amis, nous demanderons à Heliosis de les prendre sur son dos, s'ils peuvent nous accompagner._

 _Encore une fois, mon cher fils, je suis fière de toi et je suis heureuse pour vous deux. À très bientôt. Avec tout mon amour,_

 _Ta mère._

Merlin avait clairement les larmes aux yeux, papillonnant pour les faire partir et Arthur, qui avait lu en même temps que lui, l'embrassa doucement. Ils finirent par se séparer et se rendirent, main dans la main vers la salle de réception, où était déjà installé la plupart des gens de la cour. Les deux princes furent applaudis, dès leur arrivée et le brun rougit un peu, un sourire large aux lèvres, tandis qu'Arthur avait un plus petit sourire, réservant sa joie pour ceux qui s'intéressaient vraiment à lui. Ils allèrent s'installer et commencèrent à dîner. Merlin dit à Uther et Ygraine que ses parents arriveraient le lendemain, les surprenant.

-Comment est-ce possible ? S'enquit le roi.

-Ils viennent à dos de dragons, expliqua Merlin.

-Oh, je vois, répondit Uther, hochant la tête.

Le dîner se passa dans l'excitation du futur mariage, Arthur et Merlin étant entourés de leurs amis, dès que le dîner prit fin. Gwaine décida de fêter l'occasion à grand renfort d'alcool et de blagues salaces, embarrassant les deux princes et amusant la galerie. Le blond finit par attraper la main de Merlin et ils se retirèrent pour la nuit, légèrement éméché dans le cas du prince de Breselianda, qu'Arthur devait presque porter, tant il titubait.

Il l'emmena dans ses appartements, lui enleva son pantalon et lui offrit un doux baiser, avant de le border et de le laisser dormir, puisqu'il s'était endormi à peine placé sur son lit. Arthur secoua tendrement la tête, amusé, puis se rendit à ses propres appartements et se déshabilla, restant torse nu et en sous-vêtement, puis se coucha, rêvant des lèvres du brun.

Le lendemain, la famille de Merlin, ainsi que Will, Mordred et Freya devaient arriver dans l'après-midi, Merlin ayant reçu une nouvelle lettre de Balinor, le matin même, ce qui était la raison de son réveil. Il avait grogné d'inconfort, ayant une gueule-de-bois plutôt sévère, merci Gwaine. Il s'était levé avec bien du mal et s'était lavé en sentant son estomac protester. Sa bouche étant sèche, dès que ses vêtements furent sur son dos, il prit un verre d'eau, qu'il but d'un trait, en reprenant un derrière, qu'il but à petites gorgées, cette fois. Il sentait sa tête pulsait et ses yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à la lumière, mais il était obligé d'être debout, ce jour-là marquant le début des préparatifs de son mariage avec Arthur.

Il finit par penser à une formule contre la gueule-de-bois, qu'il avait apprise de Gaius et soupira de soulagement quand elle passa. Il avait dû attendre jusqu'à ce moment, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à organiser ses pensées assez longtemps pour s'en rappeler. Merlin s'étira un peu, délayant ses muscles, avant de se diriger vers la porte, pour se rendre aux appartements d'Arthur, où ils avaient prévu de prendre le petit-déjeuner, en tête à tête.

Il se retrouva à devoir réveiller Arthur et un sourire tendre joua sur ses lèvres en le voyant sur le ventre, en travers du lit, ses bras sous l'oreiller, ronflant doucement. Merlin s'approcha du lit et s'y assit, caressant les cheveux du blond avec douceur, puis il se pencha et lui donna des baisers papillon dans la nuque, faisant gémir Arthur, qui tourna la tête vers lui. Le brun sourit et en profita pour l'embrasser. L'autre prince commença à immerger et lui rendit son baiser, reconnaissant sans mal les lèvres pulpeuses et si douces de son fiancé. Merlin s'éloigna un peu et Arthur ouvrit les yeux, lui offrant un sourire un peu endormi.

-Bonjour, lui dit-il, la voix rauque de sommeil.

-Bonjour, murmura Merlin en retour.

-J'aime ce genre de réveil, mais, dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu n'aies pas la gueule-de-bois ? S'enquit Arthur, tout aussi doucement. Vu ce que Gwaine t'a fait boire, c'est étonnant.

-Magie, répondit l'autre jeune homme, simplement, souriant amoureusement au blond.

-Je vois, dit Arthur, souriant mi-amusé, mi-amoureux.

Ils continuèrent de parler à voix basse, ne voulant pas briser ce moment, pendant quelques minutes encore, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte et qu'Arthur grogne un « entrez », agacé. Merlin lui caressa la joue, puis se leva pour aller à la table, où un serviteur du nom de Morice -plus ou moins valet d'Arthur, vu qu'il s'occupait le plus souvent du prince de Camelot, mais que ce rôle n'était pas officiellement le sien, enfin, Merlin ne savait pas exactement- plaça un lourd plateau, rempli de victuailles pour deux. Le serviteur s'inclina devant les deux princes, avant de prendre congé. Arthur se leva quand la porte se referma sur l'autre jeune homme et il s'habilla rapidement des vêtements de la veille, préférant déjeuner avant de faire un brin de toilette et de s'habiller décemment.

Ils mangèrent donc en discutant des personnes qu'ils comptaient inviter à leur mariage et des autres qu'ils seraient contraints d'inviter, comme les familles royales des autres royaumes alliés aux leurs. Arthur grimaça un peu quand Merlin dit qu'il voulait inviter Gilli, se rappelant sans mal que c'était lui qui lui avait volé l'occasion de donner son premier baiser au brun, sa possessivité refaisant surface à cette pensée. Merlin fut attendri, mais aussi intransigeant, Gilli étant l'un de ses amis proches. Arthur ne put que soupirer et abdiquer.

Le reste de la matinée se passa rapidement, entre entraînement des chevaliers pour Arthur et préparation d'onguents pour Merlin. Et l'après-midi arriva tout aussi vite et avec lui, la famille, l'élève qu'il considéré comme un second petit frère et les deux amis de Merlin. Le brun entendit d'abord le bruit caractéristique des ailes puissantes des dragons avant de voir les cinq dragons sur lesquels étaient perchés le roi et la reine de Breselianda et leurs deux plus jeunes enfants, ainsi que Mordred, Will et Freya. Ils se posèrent rapidement dans la cour extérieure du château, qui faisait face à la forêt, pour avoir la place nécessaire et ils furent accueillis par Uther, Ygraine, Arthur et Merlin.

Le brun s'approcha d'Aithusa, après avoir pris sa mère dans ses bras, salué son père, embrassé son frère, sa sœur et Mordred sur les deux joues et enlacé ses deux amis. Le dragon frotta sa tête contre Merlin, lui montrant son affection et le brun sourit.

-Il faudra que je te voie pour te demander une faveur, murmura le prince héritier de Breselianda, pour que seuls les dragons puissent l'entendre et surtout Aithusa, à qui la phrase était dédiée.

Il eut un hochement de tête en réponse et Merlin sourit encore, reconnaissant. Il se dirigea ensuite, de nouveau vers les enfants et ils lui attrapèrent les mains, Mordred restant un peu en retrait, n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être emmené dans un autre royaume. Merlin lui offrit un sourire rassurant et lui dit que tout irait bien, par télépathie, Mordred hochant la tête, peu rassuré, mais légèrement calmé.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

Et c'est la fin pour ce chapitre ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les choses vont trop vite ou ça peut aller ? Donnez-moi votre, comme d'habitude, avec une petite review :).

À la semaine prochaine !


	6. Excalibur, préparatifs

Bonsoir ! :)

 **Titre :** Another way to Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, UA, Action/Adventure, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg…

 **Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Morgana, Will/Freya, Uther/Ygraine, Balinor/Hunith, Elyan/OC…

 **Rating :** M éventuellement, pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Encore merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de reviewer, ça fait chaud au cœur. Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette fic en favoris et/ou alertes. Maintenant que ces remerciements sont faits, je dois également vous faire des excuses lol. J'avais totalement oublié qu'on était vendredi, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'on était vendredi, je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris à du sens... M'enfin, pour faire simple, je savais qu'on était vendredi, mais j'ai tellement de choses en tête, en ce moment, que j'avais oublié que c'était le jour où je devais publier, alors désolée... En fin de compte, je me suis souvenue qu'il fallait que je publie à près de minuit -_-' mais il a fallu que je me relise, avant de publier, pour qu'il y ait le moins de fautes et incohérences possibles et désolée s'il en reste de sévères, je suis plutôt fatiguée. J'espère que ça vous plaira, bien évidemment !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Excalibur, préparatifs.**

Le reste de l'après-midi avait consisté pour les deux reines et Lena -qui adorait tout ce qui avait trait à ce genre d'événement, rêvant souvent de ce que serait le sien-, à discuter du futur mariage princier. Quant à Mordred et Alec, qui n'avaient aucune envie de rester parler chiffon et autres niaiseries, suivirent Merlin comme deux petits chiots égarés, heureux de le revoir si tôt. Uther et Balinor parlaient, eux, des affaires florissantes de leurs royaumes, en buvant quelques verres d'hydromel. Arthur, ne pouvant couper à certaines de ses responsabilités qu'il avait délaissées depuis l'arrivée de son fiancé, avait soupiré avant de se rendre à ses appartements pour trier et signer les parchemins qu'il avait en retard.

Le prince de Breselianda profita de cette occasion pour s'éclipser, les deux jeunes garçons le suivant toujours, Alec parlant avec enthousiasme d'une histoire qu'il avait entendue d'un des chevaliers de leur royaume sur une bête qu'il avait apparemment tuée tout seul, d'un coup d'épée bien placé. Merlin roula des yeux face à l'innocence et la naïveté de son frère, en se disant que si c'était une bête dans le vrai sens du terme, elle devait être magique et ainsi, vaincue en usant de la magie, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, ravi d'entendre Alexander aussi enthousiaste. Mordred, qui, visiblement, savait également pour la magie, ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins. Ils finirent par arriver à la clairière où les dragons avaient pris résidence et les salua de nouveau.

-Rebonjour à toi, Jeune Sorcier, répondirent-ils tous.

Alec se rendit ensuite vers Kidron et commença à discuter avec lui, pendant que Mordred restait près de Merlin, préférant toujours sa proximité. Et silencieux, il écoutait ce qu'il se passait.

-Que nous vaut ta visite ? S'enquit Kilgharrah, observant Merlin, de ses yeux or.

-J'ai un service à demander à Aithusa, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure et je suis sûr que vous avez entendu, lui répondit le jeune prince, roulant des yeux.

-Certes, sembla sourire le Grand Dragon, amusé.

-Et que voulais-tu me demander, Merlin ? Demanda le jeune dragon blanc.

-Je voudrais faire un cadeau spécial à Arthur, pour notre mariage, commença-t-il.

Aithusa, tout comme la plupart des dragons, excepté Kidron, trop pris dans la discussion qu'il avait avec son jeune Seigneur des Dragons, s'intéressa davantage à la conversation, si possible.

-Et quel serait ce cadeau ? Continua Aithusa, curieux.

-Une épée forgée dans ton souffle, lui répondit l'héritier Dracatiarna.

-Je vois... Mais tu sais, Jeune Sorcier, ce genre de cadeaux ne peut se faire à la légère, s'exclama le jeune dragon, avec toute la sagesse héritée de son peuple.

-Je sais, Père m'a déjà expliqué tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur les armes forgées dans votre souffle, répondit Merlin, mais je sais aussi qu'Arthur en fera bon usage et qu'en tant que Roi qui fut et qui sera, c'est lui le plus à même de le mériter.

-Ce que tu dis est sensé, Jeune Sorcier, lui dit Kilgharrah, mais toujours plutôt dangereux, si l'arme en question tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Cependant, la décision revient au dragon à qui tu as demandé.

Aithusa sembla réfléchir un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Merlin avait donné de bons arguments, mais Kilgharrah avait raison sur la dangerosité potentielle. Au final, le dragon blanc soupira, une puissance vague chaude traversant Merlin au passage.

-D'accord, je forgerai cette épée, mais elle doit être faite par un forgeron doué, pour que je la bénisse ensuite de mon souffle, s'exclama-t-il, intransigeant.

-Pourquoi cela ? S'enquit Merlin, confus, n'ayant jamais entendu son père dire quoique ce soit au sujet d'une épée de qualité.

-Parce que je refuse de bénir une épée de basse qualité, bien évidemment ! Répliqua Aithusa, outré. Ce serait une insulte à mon peuple, voyons !

Les dragons hochèrent la tête, même Kidron, qui arrêta sa discussion avec Alec, semblant avoir suivi ce qu'il se passait, bien qu'il fut en pleine conversation. Merlin sourit, moqueur, devant cette véhémence.

-Je vois, ça me paraît équitable, finit-il par dire.

-Alors retrouve-moi ici, dès que cette épée serait forgée et si je la juge d'assez bonne qualité selon mes critères, alors je la bénirais de mon souffle.

-Merci, dit le jeune Dracatiarna.

Il eut droit à un hochement de tête, pour toute réponse, puis il les salua de nouveau, pour se rendre à la forge de Camelot, où il savait trouver l'un des meilleurs forgerons : Tom, le père de Gwen et d'Elyan. Merlin connaissait évidemment Tom, depuis le temps qu'il était ami avec Gwen et il appréciait l'homme qui donnait tout ce qu'il pouvait à ses enfants et était fier d'eux. Les deux enfants le suivaient toujours, lui ayant attrapé chacune de ses mains, d'un commun accord et ensemble, ils arrivèrent à la forge, dans la ville basse. Les trois bruns entrèrent et Tom, qui était occupé par une commande, ne se tourna pas tout de suite, concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, mais les salua d'un « bienvenus, accordez-moi un instant, s'il vous plaît ».

Il plaça son métal tout chaud dans une cuve d'eau glacée et l'eau se mit à fumer, le bruit caractéristique du métal trempé les faisant grimacer, tant il était aigu et qu'ils n'en avaient pas l'habitude. Tom laissa son morceau de métal qui deviendrait soit une arme, soit tout autre chose -les trois garçons ne sachant pas vraiment-, et se tourna vers ses clients du jour. Il fut surpris en les voyant et s'inclina devant Merlin, puis devant Alec, voyant sa ressemblance flagrante avec son grand frère.

-Sire, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Tom, je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler par mon prénom, vous m'avez vu grandir ! Sourit le jeune prince, légèrement embarrassé devant cette courtoisie d'un des parents d'une de ses amis.

-Je ne pourrais jamais m'y habituer, vous le savez, Si... enfin, Merlin, soupira Tom. Enfin... Que puis-je pour vous ?

-J'aurais besoin d'une épée, s'exclama le brun, rougissant un peu, tant par la chaleur qu'il faisait à l'intérieur de la forge, que par la gêne.

-Pour vous ? S'enquit Tom, surpris. Je pensais que vous n'utilisiez pas les armes ? C'est ce que Gwen m'a dit, en tout cas.

-Non, pas pour moi, répondit Merlin, alors qu'Alec riait doucement, à ses côtés et que Mordred avait un infime sourire amusé sur le visage.

-Je vois et pour qui, alors ? Demanda de nouveau le forgeron, curieux.

-Eh bien, Arthur et moi allons bientôt nous marier, et...

-Félicitations ! Il était temps, dites-moi ! Gwen m'a rapporté que ça fait longtemps maintenant que vous l'aimez, je suis ravi que vos fiançailles finissent enfin par un mariage ! Le coupa-t-il.

Alexander ne pouvait plus retenir son rire, à présent et devait se tenir le ventre, tant l'expression de son frère l'amusait. Merlin était plus que gêné à ce stade et comment Gwen savait-elle que ça faisait longtemps qu'il aimait Arthur ? Il n'en parlait jamais avec elle et il ne lui semblait pas avoir été évident dans ses sentiments, il pensait les avoir bien cachés. Apparemment, ce n'était pas le cas du tout. Il était rouge pivoine, à ce stade, mais ne se laissait pas démonter. Il se racla la gorge, essayant de dissiper un peu son malaise, pensant à une formule, ses yeux tournant à l'or, pour refroidir l'amusement de son jeune frère. Alec fut, en effet, totalement choqué et son rire se bloqua dans sa gorge, quand l'eau froide lui tomba sur la tête, venant de nulle part. Sa bouche était ouverte en grand et ses yeux écarquillés, ses vêtements dorénavant trempés et ses cheveux bruns lui collaient au front. Il tourna un regard furieux et outré vers Merlin et se mit tout simplement à bouder, sous le regard sévère du plus vieux. Mordred, quant à lui, était plutôt amusé de cette scène plutôt rare, entre les deux frères et Tom, tout simplement confus.

-Merci, reprit Merlin, se tournant de nouveau vers Tom. Comme je le disais, cette épée sera mon cadeau de mariage pour Arthur et j'aimerais qu'elle soit à la fois pratique et la plus belle épée que vous n'ayez jamais forgée. Bien sûr, je paierai le prix qu'il faudra.

-Merci à vous, répondit Tom, s'inclinant de nouveau. Je suis honoré que vous ayez pensé à moi pour votre cadeau, c'est vraiment un honneur, que vous me faites... Mais, pour quand vous la faut-il ?

-Aussi tôt que vous le pourrez, lui dit Merlin. Je viendrai la chercher dès que vous l'aurez achevée. Par contre, j'aimerais que cette affaire reste entre nous, que nous la gardions secrète, je veux que ce soit une surprise, en plus d'un cadeau.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, Si... euh... Merlin, sourit Tom, se reprenant rapidement.

-Encore merci, répondit le brun. À très bientôt, alors.

-À très bientôt, Merlin, s'inclina Tom, de nouveau.

Les trois jeunes gens retournèrent au château, le dîner commençant dans peu de temps, ils allèrent chacun dans ses appartements, pour faire un brin de toilette, sauf dans le cas d'Alexander, qui prit un bain, toujours vexé que son frère lui ait fait une telle blague, juste parce qu'il riait un peu. Il adorait son frère, mais là, il avait décidé de le bouder.

Les jours suivants, Merlin ne pouvait pas approcher d'Alexander, le petit garçon restant dans ses bouderies. Le grand frère se sentait de plus en plus coupable et triste de l'éloignement du plus jeune. Arthur voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait Merlin et profitant d'une de leurs soirées, seuls au coin du feu, dans les appartements du blond, Merlin assit en travers des genoux d'Arthur, les bras autour de son cou, alors que ceux de l'autre prince entouraient sa taille, il lui demanda ce qu'il avait. Merlin fit la moue, triste et Arthur l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou, attendant qu'il lui réponde. Après un soupir, Merlin se lança.

-Avec Alec et 'Dred, on est allés à la forge, pour une raison que je garde secrète, ajouta Merlin, voyant le regard confus et intéressé d'Arthur, et Alec s'est mis à rire, m'empêchant de continuer ma conversation, alors, pour qu'il arrête, j'ai fait en sorte que de l'eau froide le calme et depuis, il me fait la tête...

-Je vois, s'exclama le blond, grimaçant, puisqu'il ne savait pas quoi faire du tout, n'ayant pas de frère et sœur.

Il fit la seule chose qu'il savait, réconforterait Merlin, il l'embrassa tendrement, avant de se lever et de se rendre à son lit, le déposant doucement dedans et se plaça au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes, légèrement écartées, pour lui laisser de l'espace. Après un baiser vertigineux, il commença à descendre dans le cou si blanc, où il réitéra sa marque, mordillant, léchant, suçant. Merlin gémissait de plaisir, sentant son membre devenir peu à peu dur, oubliant petit à petit son humeur maussade. La hampe d'Arthur répondait de la même manière enthousiaste.

Quand il fut satisfait de sa marque, bien rouge et visible, sur cette colonne blanche, il continua sa route, relevant au préalable la tunique du brun, exposant son torse. Il lécha doucement vers les tétons durcis et prit le droit en bouche, le suçant voracement. Le brun se tortilla sous la caresse buccale, qui lui donnait des sensations nouvelles dans le corps, vu que c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient cela. Il gémissait de plus en plus, ses mains dans les cheveux d'Arthur pour le pousser à aller plus loin, plus bas.

Arthur comprit le message, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il poursuivit sa descente vers le pantalon bien tendu de son fiancé. Il embrassa toute la peau sur son passage, Merlin soupirant et sentant de la chair de poule recouvrir son corps, tant c'était doux. Puis, enfin, le blond arriva devant l'entrejambe du prince de Breselianda et il engloba ledit membre au travers du pantalon d'un coup, faisant crier Merlin, qui se mordit un poing pour éviter qu'on ne l'entende, ses hanches allant à la rencontre de cette bouche. Arthur ne put que sourire, mi-amusé, mi-excité par cet enthousiasme flagrant.

Il fit descendre lentement le pantalon du brun, embrassant l'intérieur découvert des cuisses si pâles, et se pourlécha les lèvres quand enfin, il enleva le sous-vêtement, dernière barrière entre sa bouche et le membre érigé de Merlin. Arthur releva les yeux vers Merlin, qui avait les siens à demi ouverts, fixant le blond avidement, attendant impatiemment la suite. Ils restèrent à se fixer comme ça quelques secondes, la poitrine de Merlin se soulevant erratiquement, ses joues rouges et un léger filet de sueur coulant sur sa tempe gauche, puis Arthur le prit d'un coup en bouche, le faisant crier de nouveau, cri étouffé par son poing, cette fois et, la bouche désormais pleine, le blond sourit comme il put, excité au possible.

Le prince de Camelot commença alors ses allées et venues sur le membre de Merlin, doucement, jouant de sa langue, caressant les testicules de sa main droite, alors que la gauche caressait le ventre plat du brun avec tendresse. Il suça le gland, creusant ses joues pour accentuer le plaisir du plus jeune.

Merlin était sur un petit nuage, c'était la première fois qu'on lui faisait une fellation et Arthur lui faisait voir les étoiles. Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus dorés et les meubles se mirent à léviter dans la pièce, amusant le blond, qui s'en rendit compte presque immédiatement, accentuant encore ses caresses buccales et linguales. Le brun n'en pouvait plus, il sentait la sueur coulait sur ses tempes de plus en plus et, à force de mordre son poing, il sentait un fin filet de bave couler sur son menton et il savait que la peau de sa main serait bleue-violacée après cette séance de pur plaisir avec Arthur, mais il n'en avait rien à faire, trop pris dans sa jouissance. Son autre main serrait les draps le plus fort qu'il pouvait.

Arthur sentit du pré-sperme sur sa langue et sentit les testicules de Merlin se rétracter, montrant son orgasme proche, ses va-et-vient se firent plus intenses et alors que Merlin sentait des papillons dans son ventre, il se tendit et jouit dans la bouche du blond, qui avala la moindre goutte de semence, léchant le membre qui ramollissait peu à peu. Puis, il le lâcha d'un « pop » exagéré et se mit à califourchon sur Merlin, l'embrassa rapidement, le brun ayant finalement enlevé son poing de sa bouche et lui rendit son baiser machinalement. Il se redressa et Merlin ouvrit ses yeux, toujours dorés, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer, et observa Arthur, qui baissa légèrement pantalon et sous-vêtement, pour que seule sa hampe dépasse. Le blond se masturba rapidement, le regard ancré dans celui de son fiancé et finalement, quand il sentit qu'il allait jouir, il s'approcha de la tête de Merlin, qui ouvrit la bouche, comprenant sans mal l'invitation et avala toute la semence d'Arthur, qui atteignit l'orgasme violemment, à l'ouverture de ces lèvres si gonflées, si rouges.

Après cela, Arthur embrassa de nouveau Merlin langoureusement, les deux partageant le goût de l'autre et, se rhabillant et rhabillant son fiancé correctement, il s'allongea près du brun, qui plaça sa tête sur son torse. Ils sentirent le lit reprendre sa place d'un coup et sursautèrent légèrement, explosant de rire par la suite. En effet, cette séance sexy avait bien réconforté Merlin, qui se sentait toujours comme sur un nuage, protégé et heureux dans les bras de son futur époux. Ils finirent par s'endormir ainsi, pour la première fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le sourire aux lèvres et dégoûtants à souhait.

Le lendemain, la première chose qu'ils firent en se réveillant, après s'être embrassés, bien évidemment, fut de se laver, Merlin retournant dans ses appartements rapidement -heureusement qu'ils étaient accolés à ceux d'Arthur, de sorte qu'il pouvait vérifier avec sa vision magique si quelqu'un était dans le couloir, sans mal- pour ce faire.

Merlin retourna à la forge, plus tard dans la matinée, Gwen lui ayant fait part du message de son père, disant qu'il voulait le voir, le brun comprenant ainsi que sa commande était fin prête. Il sautillait presque en se rendant là-bas, seul cette fois, Mordred était resté avec Alec, qui lui faisait toujours la tête et Lena était toujours avec Hunith et Ygraine, en pleins préparatifs. En marchant vers la forge, Merlin passa dans la cour principale du château et se stoppa, voyant quelques cavaliers arriver au loin. Il utilisa sa vision magique pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être et son sourire se fit encore plus large et excité en voyant Morgana et sa sœur arriver vers Camelot.

Il les attendit, décidant de se rendre à la forge après les avoir saluées et dès que Morgana mit pied à terre, il la prit dans ses bras, l'enlaçant tellement fort qu'il lui coupa la respiration une seconde, la faisant rire.

-Doucement, Merls, je suis contente de te voir, moi aussi, mais j'aime respirer, je dirai même que ça m'est vital, rit la jolie brune, ses yeux verts d'eau emplis de malice.

-Je sais, mais, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu sois là ! S'exclama le prince, la plaçant à bout de bras. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

-Je vois ça, en effet, sourit-elle doucement. Quand j'ai reçu l'invitation pour votre mariage, Morgause et moi avons accouru presque aussitôt, les Grandes Prêtresses nous laissant être témoins de cette union sacrée, tout comme Nimueh, qui arrivera dans les jours qui viennent.

-Je suppose qu'elle a été invitée par Uther et Ygraine, après tout, c'est grâce à elle, si Arthur est là et du coup, ce mariage est aussi un peu grâce à elle, répondit Merlin, souriant.

Il inclina la tête vers Morgause et les autres cavalières, qui étaient clairement des druidesses, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Morgana, embêté.

-Pourquoi cette tête ? S'enquit la brune.

-Je vais devoir y aller, j'étais sur le point d'aller faire un petit achat plutôt important, confessa le prince. À moins que tu ne veuilles venir avec moi ?

Il avait proposé cela, en voyant la moue boudeuse de son amie et également parce qu'il avait envie d'être près d'elle, après tout ce temps. Le jeune femme lui offrit un large sourire et accepta.

-Où allons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

-À la forge, j'ai un cadeau à récupérer, lui dit le jeune homme.

Morgana se tourna alors vers Morgause et les autres jeunes femmes.

-Vous pouvez aller annoncer notre arrivée, je vous rejoindrai dès que nous serons de retour, dit-elle.

-Bien, petite sœur, répondit Morgause, de son ton, toujours un peu dur. Nous nous retrouverons tout à l'heure, alors.

-Oui, à tout à l'heure, grande sœur, sourit Morgana, que le ton de sa sœur ne dérangeait apparemment pas le moins du monde.

Elle eut un hochement de tête en réponse et Morgause attrapa la bride de la jument de sa sœur d'une main et celle de la sienne de l'autre et avec les druidesses, elle prit la route des écuries du château de Camelot, tandis que Morgana et Merlin se rendaient à la forge, discutant de ce qu'ils avaient fait durant l'année pendant laquelle ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Ils finirent par arriver, alors que Morgana racontait à Merlin tout ce qu'elle avait appris parmi les Grandes Prêtresses, avouant qu'elle adorait ce qu'elle apprenait, mais que Camelot et surtout, ses amis, lui manquaient énormément. Ils saluèrent Tom, qui fut surpris de voir Morgana.

-Bonjour, Merlin, ma lady, leur répondit-il, s'inclinant légèrement devant Merlin et faisant un baisemain à Morgana.

-Pas de cela entre nous, Tom, Gwen est mon amie depuis longtemps, alors vous m'avez vue grandir, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom, s'il vous plaît, sourit-elle, faisant rire Merlin. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Elle avait demandé ça en se tournant vers Merlin, confuse.

-C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit quand je suis venu faire ma commande, il y a quelques jours, rit Merlin.

-Je comprends mieux, sourit la jeune femme, amusée, elle aussi.

Tom secoua la tête, mal à l'aise devant la simplicité dont faisaient preuve ces deux jeunes gens, dont l'un était prince et l'autre était une dame de la cour, la pupille du roi. Il avait toujours été plutôt décontenancé par l'attitude désinvolte des amis de Gwen et d'Elyan, ainsi que celle de ses propres enfants envers ces mêmes amis, qui étaient de nettement plus haute stature qu'eux. Cependant, il était fier de pouvoir dire que ses enfants avaient de vrais amis en ces mêmes personnes et se retrouva à sourire doucement, se détendant un peu. Il alla chercher l'épée qu'il avait forgée pour le prince de Breselianda et la lui tendit, un linge en-dessous, pour ne pas qu'il se blesse inutilement.

-Ouah, s'exclama Morgana, s'y connaissant bien mieux dans les armes que Merlin, elle est magnifique !

-Je trouve aussi, répondit Merlin, à voix basse, observant avec émerveillement cette épée, qui avait l'allure d'un bijou et la majesté d'une arme faite pour un personnage de sang royal.

Il offrit un large sourire à Tom, tendit l'épée à Morgana, qui la prit avec délicatesse et révérence, avant de prendre la bourse pleine qu'il avait à sa ceinture et de l'offrir en intégralité au forgeron. Tom écarquilla les yeux, en sentant son poids, tout d'abord, puis en l'ouvrant et découvrant toutes ces pièces d'or. Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers Merlin, lui tendant la bourse.

-Je ne peux pas accepter, c'est beaucoup trop ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Absolument pas, voyons, répliqua Merlin. Votre travail est magnifique et mérite amplement cette bourse. Prenez-la, j'insiste !

Tom continua de refuser pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Morgana dise qu'un travail pareil, équilibre parfait entre le plus magnifique des bijoux et la plus belle des armes, méritait grandement une bourse pleine. Alors, bon gré, mal gré, ne voulant pas vexer les deux jeunes gens, il finit par garder la bourse, la serrant avec reconnaissance dans ses bras, imaginant déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait payer à ses enfants avec. Les deux bruns le saluèrent, ensuite et prirent congé, l'épée cachée par le linge, pour ne pas que qui que ce soit gâche la surprise à Arthur.

Ils se rendirent, par la suite, dans la clairière aux dragons, Morgana sautillant telle une enfant, vu qu'elle les adorait. Merlin les salua tous d'une légère révérence, avant de se diriger vers Aithusa, Morgana déjà près de lui, à lui prodiguer des caresses. C'était le dragon de Merlin, mais il avait une grande affinité avec Morgana, malgré le fait qu'elle n'ait pas de sang de Seigneur des Dragons dans les veines. Le dragon blanc finit par se tourner vers Merlin et le fixa.

-Tu es de retour avec l'épée ? S'enquit-il.

-Oui, répondit Merlin, retirant le linge de sur l'arme, pour la faire voir à Aithusa, qui l'observa sous toutes les coutures, essayant de savoir si elle était digne d'être bénie de son souffle.

Il finit par hocher la tête.

-C'est la plus belle arme que je n'aie jamais vue, s'exclama le dragon, elle mérite évidemment ma bénédiction. Mets-la près de moi, par terre, Merlin.

Le brun fit ce que son dragon lui dit et, avec Morgana, ils se décalèrent, pour ne pas être brûlés. Aithusa inspira profondément, avant de souffler son feu sacré, l'épée lévitant pour facilité sa tâche, alors que Merlin créait un bouclier magique, autour de lui et de Morgana, juste au cas où. Après quelques minutes, l'épée redescendit et Aithusa sembla sourire, satisfait.

-Voilà, c'est fait, cette épée est, à présent, l'arme la plus puissante jamais créée, en plus d'être la plus belle, dit le dragon, d'un air fier.

-Merci, Aithusa, lui répondit Merlin, tout sourire. J'en prendrai soin jusqu'au mariage et après, je ferai attention à ce qu'Arthur en prenne grand soin. Une dernière question, cependant...

-Oui ?

-A-t-elle un nom ? S'enquit Merlin, curieux, ayant appris de son père, que les armes, aussi rares fussent-elles, forgées par les dragons, acquéraient un nom de ces mêmes dragons, à leur bénédiction.

-Excalibur, répondit le dragon blanc. Le nom de cette épée est Excalibur et elle est faite pour être brandie seulement par le Roi qui fut et qui sera.

-Encore merci, Aithusa, c'est un grand honneur.

Après cela, les deux bruns retournèrent au château, Morgana, pour la première fois depuis un an. Ils se séparèrent, afin que la jeune femme rejoigne sa sœur et aille saluer le roi et la reine de Camelot et Merlin se dirigea vers ses appartements, dans le but de cacher Excalibur, jusqu'au mariage. Quand il arriva à ses appartements, il plaça l'épée au-dessus de son armoire, avec les arabesques, elle serait totalement dissimulée et personne d'autre que lui ne pourrait savoir qu'elle était là, il lança un sort de protection et un autre de dissimulation, au cas où, cependant. Il déjeuna tranquillement dans ses appartements et fit quelques exercices de magie pendant l'après-midi. Puis il sortit et se rendit au terrain d'entraînement des chevaliers, pour profiter de la vue, pendant quelques minutes, avant que les chevaliers terminent pour aller dîner.

Arthur rejoignit Merlin et lui offrit un doux baiser, par dessus la rambarde, sur laquelle le brun était appuyé. Ils furent interrompus par Gwaine, qui mit son bras autour des épaules du prince de Camelot, le faisant grogner de mécontentement.

-Enlève ton bras de là, Sir Gwaine, sinon je t'envoie au pilori pendant le reste de la journée ! Siffla Arthur, à moitié sérieux.

Le brun à la chevelure soyeuse explosa de rire.

-Très bien, Princesse, le taquina-t-il, enlevant son bras, pour sauter la rambarde et le placer autour des épaules de Merlin, un air de défi sur le visage, amusant le plus jeune grandement.

-Gwaine, tu testes ma patience...

Merlin explosa de rire et, enlevant de bras de Gwaine, il attrapa le bras d'Arthur, pour que lui aussi, saute la rambarde et qu'ils se rendent tous ensemble au château. Ils y retrouvèrent Morgana et Leon, qui étaient en pleine discussion, la jeune femme flirtant outrageusement avec le chevalier, qui était à la fois gêné et particulièrement intéressé. Les voyant passés près d'eux, Morgana leur fit un clin d'œil et repartit dans sa conversation avec Leon, jouant avec sa chevelure brune.

Le groupe se scinda, quand Arthur et Merlin se rendirent aux appartements princiers et que Gwaine, leur faisant un sourire tout à fait salace, partit vers ses propres appartements pour faire un brin de toilette, les deux princes roulant des yeux, rosissant légèrement dans le cas du plus jeune. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements princiers et Arthur se lava rapidement, se changeant avec plaisir. Le blond prit ensuite Merlin dans ses bras et l'embrassa plus passionnément, avant qu'ils repartent vers la salle de réception, pour dîner avec tout le monde.

Morgana était installée entre Morgause, qui ne voulait pas la lâcher d'une semelle et Leon, qui était clairement mal à l'aise, tout en appréciant l'attention portée par la jeune lady qu'il appréciait beaucoup. Bien évidemment, la conversation se concentrait surtout sur le mariage princier, même celle entre le chef des chevaliers et Morgana. Merlin et Arthur prirent place et leurs mères se tournèrent d'un coup vers eux.

-Vous avez un timing parfait ! Commença Hunith, les yeux pétillants.

-Nous avions quelques questions à vous poser pour procéder à l'organisation du mariage, poursuivit Ygraine, évidemment, nous avons déjà des idées pour la décoration, pour le menu, pour les invités, pour vos costumes et pour le gâteau, mais nous voulions que vous participiez à cette organisation en nous donnant votre avis sur plusieurs des idées que nous avons sélectionnées.

-Tout à fait, alors nous avons prévu la journée de demain, afin d'en discuter et il faudra décider d'une date, également, reprit la reine de Breselianda, l'autre reine hochant la tête affirmativement.

Les deux jeunes princes se regardèrent, pâlissant un peu à l'idée de passer une journée entière à organiser cet événement avec leurs mères et Lena, qui ne manqueraient pas de les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements. Ils soupirèrent de concert, communiquant un regard de réconfort à leur moitié, se serrant la main sous la table et hochèrent la tête vers leurs mères, qui sourirent, ravies. Lena poussa un petit cri excitée et se leva de table pour aller prendre son grand frère dans ses bras. Merlin lui sourit avec plus de tendresse, se détendant un peu. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers Alec, qui détourna les yeux, boudant toujours son frère.

Merlin soupira, puis il attendit que le repas se termine, murmura à Arthur qu'il le rejoindrait plus tard et se dirigea vers le jeune garçon. Alexander commença à marcher plus rapidement, ignorant totalement le prince hériter de Breselianda. Merlin, obstiné, finit par le rattraper facilement et utilisant un sort de lévitation, fit en sorte que le jeune garçon le suive jusque dans ses propres appartements. Evidemment, Alec se mit à protester à grands renforts de cris.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement dans les appartements du plus jeune, Merlin le plaça sur son lit et Alexander, libéré de ses entraves magiques, lui envoya un regard noir et croisa les bras sur son torse. Merlin soupira, puis se mit à sa hauteur, s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Alec, je suis désolé de t'avoir vexé en t'arrosant, mais ça fait près de trois jours et tu refuses toujours de me parler, je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que tu me pardonnes...

Alexander le regarda pendant un long moment, observant l'expression triste de son grand frère adoré, puis finit par soupirer, décroisant ses bras, pour les placer autour du cou de Merlin. Le plus vieux lui rendit son étreinte et lui embrassa le front, souriant, ravi que l'enfant l'ait enfin pardonné.

Merlin se sépara de lui, souriant un peu et l'embrassa sur le front de nouveau. Ils entendirent un bruit et se tournèrent vers la porte et virent Lena et Mordred, appuyés timidement contre le chambranle. La jeune fille sourit doucement, puis se rua sur ses deux frères, serrant Merlin dans ses bras, Mordred entrant plus posément à sa suite.

-Tu nous racontes une histoire, s'il te plaît ! Demanda la seule fille de la pièce.

Merlin accepta et les trois enfants s'installèrent dans le lit d'Alec, écoutant, comme d'habitude, avec attention l'histoire du plus vieux. Evidemment, ils finirent par s'endormir, au milieu et Merlin sourit tendrement, faisant léviter Mordred et Lena pour les mettre dans leurs propres lits, dans les appartements qui leur avaient été assignés, pendant leur séjour. Il les embrassa chacun sur le front, les bordant, les uns après les autres, finissant par Alec, dans les appartements de qui il retourna en dernier.

Il se rendit aux appartements d'Arthur et l'y trouva... avec Snowflake ? Merlin fut surpris de voir son chat ici, ne sachant pas comment il était arrivé ici.

-Snow ? Dit-il, la boule de poils se tournant vers lui en miaulant.

-Je l'ai trouvé, en revenant de dîner, expliqua Arthur, amusé, caressant le jeune chat.

-Il faudra que je demande à ma famille si l'un d'eux sait comment il est venu jusqu'ici, s'exclama Merlin, prenant Snowflake dans ses bras et prenant sa place sur les genoux d'Arthur, dans leur position habituelle.

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement, le brun continuant de caresser son chat, en même temps, amusant Arthur. Ils restèrent à discuter et s'embrasser pendant encore un long moment, avant que Merlin donne un dernier baiser à Arthur et retourne à ses propres appartements, prenant Snowflake avec lui. Ils se couchèrent chacun dans son lit, Snowflake se pressant contre le flan de Merlin, ronronnant doucement.

Le lendemain, Merlin se leva tôt, réveillé qu'il fut par son chat, qui avait faim et avait ainsi besoin de sortir de la pièce. Le brun soupira et d'un geste de la main, la porte s'ouvrit, Snowflake partant d'un bond. Le jeune homme soupira encore, grognant légèrement, puisque, maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il ne pouvait plus retourner dans les bras de Morphée.

Il finit par se lever paresseusement, s'étira, se fit un bon bain chaud et en profita pendant quelques longues minutes, avant de se laver et d'en sortir. Il s'habilla, puis, le ventre gargouillant, fit venir un serviteur pour prendre un petit-déjeuner dans ses appartements. Il déjeuna donc, puis commença la lecture d'un livre sur les potions de guérison que Gaius lui avait donné, puisqu'il avait encore un peu de mal avec ces sortilèges-là, sa magie étant plus portée sur le combat et la défense, le spectacle, aussi, mais peu sur la guérison.

Il plongea pendant longtemps dans son livre, puis s'arrêta quand on frappa à sa porte, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste, ses yeux se dorant et vit arriver le même serviteur qui lui avait apporté son déjeuner. Le jeune homme s'inclina et Merlin le regarda, attendant qu'il lui fasse part de la raison de sa visite, un sourire encourageant jouant sur ses lèvres, face à la nervosité du jeune serviteur.

-Sire, commença le jeune homme brun, vous êtes attendu dans le jardin extérieur par votre mère, Sa Majesté, Lady Hunith et par Sa Majesté, Lady Ygraine.

-Merci, Nolan, tu peux disposer, sourit Merlin, se levant et déposant son livre sur le bureau, afin de rejoindre les deux reines.

Quand Merlin arriva à la table du jardin extérieur, il ne fut pas surpris de voir que sa mère et sa future belle-mère étaient seules, Arthur étant plus loin, s'entraînant avec les chevaliers. Le brun roula des yeux, puis s'approcha de la table.

-Bonjour Mère, Ygraine, leur dit-il.

-Ah, Merlin, enfin, répondit Hunith. Assied-toi.

Merlin s'installa alors, entre les deux femmes, qui avaient devant elles, tout un tas de parchemins, sur lesquels le brun savait qu'il n'y avait que des choses se rapportant au mariage. Il soupira discrètement, afin de se donner du courage et releva les yeux. La blonde et la brune lui servirent un large sourire.

-Alors, commençons...

-Mère, attendez ! Coupa la voix de Lena, qui courait, tenant le bas de sa robe, vers la table.

Ils attendirent la jeune fille, qui finit par arriver, à bout de souffle et s'installa près de son frère, qui roula encore les yeux.

-Il faudra vraiment que vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il y a de si fantastique dans un mariage, s'exclama-t-il.

-Mais voyons, Merls, absolument tout ! Lui répondit sa sœur, enthousiaste. Les belles robes, la bonne nourriture, l'amour, la musique, tout !

-Si tu le dis...

Merlin, qui voyait au loin, Arthur rire avec ses chevaliers, lui lança le même sort qu'à Alec, le trempant de la tête aux pieds. Le brun sourit en coin, fier de lui, tandis que le blond était surpris. Il tourna son regard vers la table et vit son fiancé, le sourire aux lèvres et roula des yeux, Merlin lui envoyant un regard signifiant clairement « bien fait, tu n'avais qu'à pas m'abandonner à mon sort, sale traître ! ». Le blond sourit, amusé, puis se secoua afin de se sécher autant que faire se peut. Le brun retourna à la future conversation sur le mariage et vit que les trois jeunes femmes avaient des sourires amusés aux lèvres, elles aussi.

-Ce ne sont pas des façons, Merlin, lui dit sa mère, pas du tout sérieuse.

-C'est bien fait pour lui, rit le brun, il n'avait qu'à pas faire l'entraînement avec les chevaliers, alors qu'on a dit qu'aujourd'hui, c'était les discussions pour les décisions pour notre mariage !

-Je suis d'accord avec Merlin, dans cette affaire, rit Ygraine, Arthur l'a bien cherché.

Lena riait tout autant, amusée qu'elle était par le couple. Ils finirent par reprendre leur sérieux et commencèrent les hostilités.

-Bon, Merlin, qui avais-tu en tête comme invités ? S'enquit Hunith, sérieuse de nouveau.

Alors, une longue conversation sur les invités des deux princes, qu'ils avaient envie de voir venir à leur mariage et ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de voir venir, mais seraient obligés d'avoir à leur mariage, puisqu'ils faisaient partie de la Cour ou de la royauté d'autres royaumes, alliés aux leurs. La liste fut longue, encore davantage avec les personnes que les rois et reines avaient invité pour leurs fils. Au final, près de deux cent personnes furent inscrites sur la liste, faisant grimacer Merlin, qui aurait préféré célébrer en petit comité. Arthur finit par arriver à ce moment-là et ensemble, ils durent choisir une date. Lena proposa après Lughnassadh, qui arrivait à grands pas et Merlin et Arthur s'entre-regardèrent, communiquant rien qu'avec leurs yeux. Ils finirent par hocher la tête, l'un après l'autre et dirent qu'en vérité, pendant Lughnassadh, ce serait encore mieux.

-Pourquoi cela ? Demanda Ygraine, curieuse.

-Parce que c'est le jour qui marque le début des récoltes et ainsi, le début de l'abondance, ce qui peut être une métaphore pour notre amour, rougit Merlin, regardant tout sauf les quatre autres personnes présentes.

-Oh, Merlin, c'est tellement beau, s'extasia Hunith, à la limite des larmes aux yeux.

Cette date fut donc retenue, leur laissant environ un mois pour tout préparer et faire en sorte que les invités arrivent. Bien sûr, envoyer les invitations par magie leur serait bénéfique. Lena demanda à faire elle-même les invitations, suppliant presque son grand frère et le fiancé de celui-ci, avec des yeux de chat suppliant. Cette comparaison fit plisser les yeux du brun.

-Dis donc, mademoiselle, est-ce que tu ne serais pas celle qui a emmené Snowflake à Camelot, par hasard ? S'enquit le jeune homme, suspicieux.

Lena rougit fortement, détournant les yeux.

-Absolument pas, je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça !

-Oh, parce que tu penses que tu sais mentir, peut-être ? Rit le brun, lui ébouriffant les cheveux affectueusement.

La petite fille fit semblant de bouder, alors que les quatre autres étaient amusés.

-Je me disais bien que j'avais vu une boule de poils blancs familière, hier, s'exclama Hunith, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Bon, ça va, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est là, répliqua Lena, gênée d'avoir été débusquée. Alors, tu veux bien ou pas ?

-Bien sûr, sourit Merlin, lui caressant les cheveux, après avoir consulté d'un regard le prince blond, qui n'avait pu qu'acquiescer, tant il trouvait Lena adorable.

-Merci ! S'écria la princesse, se serrant dans les bras de son frère.

La conversation bifurqua ensuite sur le menu, pour lequel Ygraine et Hunith avaient déjà fait deux choix possibles : soit du cerf et du porc avec des légumes d'été, avec en dessert du gâteau aux fruits de saison également, soit du sanglier et du poulet avec des céréales aux petits légumes et encore du gâteau aux fruits de saison.

-Le sanglier et le poulet, s'exclama Merlin.

-Le cerf et le porc, dit Arthur en même temps.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, surpris, alors que les trois autres riaient, amusées.

-Je pense qu'on a comme un souci, rit Ygraine.

Son fils et son futur gendre se regardaient toujours, ne sachant pas s'ils devaient accorder à leur moitié ce qu'elle désirait ou s'ils devaient se battre pour le menu qu'ils voulaient. Au final, Arthur grimaça.

-Bon, va pour le sanglier et le poulet, finit-il par dire.

Merlin haussa un sourcil, ne voulant pas que ça soit aussi simple.

-Et c'est quoi qui te fait le plus envie entre le cerf et le porc ? S'enquit le brun, curieux.

-Le cerf, évidemment, c'est ce que je préfère ! Répondit directement le blond.

-Alors, faisons un compromis, pourquoi pas du cerf et du poulet ? Je veux absolument du poulet, pour ma part, mais le sanglier ne m'est pas indispensable, alors... Proposa Merlin.

-Ce serait parfait ! Dit Arthur, souriant franchement, prenant la main de son fiancé dans la sienne et embrassant ses jointures, faisant sourire Merlin.

-Alors ce sera donc cerf et poulet, d'accord, s'exclama Ygraine, qui prenait note de tout ce qu'il se disait depuis le début de la conversation.

Ils firent tous une pause pour déjeuner, leur ventre commençant à crier famine. Ils mangèrent avec entrain, rediscutant de ce qu'ils avaient déjà décidé et faisant grimacer Arthur, en entendant certaines des personnes qui seraient invitées. Merlin sourit, indulgent, en pensant que, lui non plus n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir Cenred débarquer à son mariage, mais vu que c'était un des rois des royaumes alliés aux leurs, ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix.

Après déjeuné, ils continuèrent avec la décoration, mais Merlin arrêta directement sa mère qui avait commencé ce point de l'organisation.

-Stop, on s'arrête là, parce que sinon, ça va partir dans tous les sens, je vous connais, s'exclama-t-il.

-Comment ça ? Le coupa sa mère, légèrement vexée.

-Eh bien, Arthur et moi n'avons aucune fibre décoratrice, alors, avant de devoir choisir entre telle ou telle chose, je préfère dire tout de suite ce que je préfère : que vous vous en occupiez en intégralité.

-Tu es sûr ? S'enquit Ygraine, un sourire de plus en plus grand aux lèvres à la perspective de pouvoir faire comme bon lui semblait.

-Parfaitement, s'exclama Arthur, à la place de Merlin, serrant la main de son fiancé dans la sienne, pour montrer son total accord avec ce qu'il avait dit.

-Alors, soit, répondit Hunith, qui avait oublié toute vexation à l'annonce qu'elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait pour le mariage de son fils.

Puis, ils continuèrent avec les vêtements et Merlin roula des yeux en disant qu'il préférait être en vert émeraude, dans la couleur des mages et Dragonniers, avec quelques nuances d'argent, tandis qu'Arthur affirma qu'il serait en rouge et or, les couleurs des Pendragon. En dehors de ça, ils se moquaient totalement de ce qu'ils porteraient tant que c'était approprié pour leur mariage. Encore une fois, cela ravit leurs mères et Lena, qui imaginèrent tous ce qu'elles pourraient leur faire porter. Et enfin, la conversation termina sur un point clef du mariage.

-Et sinon, qui vous mariera ? S'enquit Lena, confuse.

-Comment ça ? Rétorqua Merlin, surpris.

-Eh bien, je suppose que le mariage se passera à Camelot, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondirent-ils tous, en même temps, attendant la suite.

-Mais nous, nous suivons les anciens rites et les célébrations de mariage sont faites par un chef druide, mais ici, il me semble que c'est différent, non ?

-C'est vrai que c'est un point auquel je n'avais pas songé, s'exclama Ygraine, tandis qu'Hunith et Merlin souriaient de manière fière à Lena, qui était si perspicace pour son jeune âge. À Camelot, c'est toujours le haut conseiller qui célèbre les mariages royaux, donc, ce serait Geoffrey de Monmouth qui devrait le faire, si on suit la tradition.

-Pourquoi ne pas faire en sorte de célébrer le mariage avec un druide et le haut conseiller de Camelot, en même temps ? S'enquit une voix timide, qui fit tourner les cinq têtes vers elle.

Il s'avéra que c'était Mordred, accompagné de Morgana et de Morgause. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardaient également, agréablement surprise pour la brune et toujours aussi impassible pour la blonde, quoique ses yeux disent qu'elle était fière de lui. Merlin sourit tendrement au jeune garçon, qui sourit légèrement en retour, heureux qu'il ait pu faire plaisir à son enseignant.

-Mordred a raison, c'est une excellente idée, s'exclama-t-il finalement.

-C'est vrai que c'est bien de faire en sorte que les traditions des deux royaumes soient respectées, sourit Hunith, Ygraine acquiesçant à cela.

-Alors nous demanderons à Lord Geoffrey de partager ses tâches, même s'il risque de ne pas apprécié, rit la reine blonde.

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, dit Morgana, grimaçant légèrement en se rappelant de la ferveur avec laquelle le vieux conseiller lui donner des leçons de lecture et d'écriture, à son arrivée à Camelot, prenant son devoir à cœur.

Ils rirent tous, sauf Morgause, qui resta impassible, comme d'habitude et Mordred, qui ne fit que sourire timidement. Merlin retira sa main de celle d'Arthur et ébouriffa les cheveux bruns de son élève, avec la plus grande tendresse. Le blond sourit à cette vision, pensant que Merlin ferait un père formidable. Il le lui murmura au creux de l'oreille et Merlin piqua un fard, son visage, une partie de son cou et le bout de ses oreilles devenant pivoine, amusant encore les autres, qui n'avaient pas entendu, mais qui voyaient la gêne du prince de Breselianda.

Ils poursuivirent avec le choix de la musique, Ygraine parlant d'un groupe de musiciens qui était plutôt doué et en ce moment, à Camelot. Hunith ne réfléchit pas plus et les deux princes acceptèrent sans rechigner et enfin, l'animation. Les futurs mariés s'entre-regardèrent et Merlin sourit, disant qu'il voulait absolument un mage spécialiste des tours d'amusement, ainsi que des jongleurs et des poètes. Arthur sourit indulgent et accepta tout, voulant que la cérémonie soit la plus merveilleuse possible, pour son fiancé. Cela mit donc un terme à ce qu'ils devaient décider pour le mariage.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour cette semaine ^^. Alors, qu'en dites-vous ? Répondez-moi dans une petite review, s'il vous plaît :).

À la semaine prochaine !


	7. La cérémonie

Hi everyone! ^^

 **Titre :** Another way to Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, UA, Action/Adventure, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg…

 **Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Morgana, Will/Freya, Uther/Ygraine, Balinor/Hunith, Elyan/OC…

 **Rating :** M éventuellement, pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **RAR :**

Mikawaii-chan : Hello ! :) Déjà, merci de ces deux reviews ! ^^ Evidemment, il fallait qu'Arthur trouve un moyen de faire avancer les choses, puisqu'il avait un principe -celui de ne pas coucher avec Merlin avant le mariage- et que Merlin avait lui, son objectif -pousser Arthur dans ses derniers retranchements, parce que _lui_ désirait qu'ils passent à l'étape supérieure XD- donc, compromis : mariage avancé lol. Voilà donc le mariage que tu attendais avec tant d'impatience ;). Quant aux mini-eux, ce sera pour les chapitres suivants :P. Et sinon, tu sauras bien assez tôt ce qu'Arthur compte offrir à son cher et tendre ;). En espérant que ce chapitre t'enthousiasme autant que les autres ! Bonne lecture à toi.

 **Note :** Comme d'accoutumé, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça fait chaud au cœur :3. Pour ce chapitre, j'ai quelques précisions à faire. Je me suis inspirée d'un des épisodes de _Merlin_ pour écrire une partie de la cérémonie ; l'épisode 6 de la saison 3, quand Arthur est censé se marier avec Elena. Je viens d'ailleurs de penser que, bien qu'elle soit implicitement invitée, je ne l'ai pas mentionnée du tout, alors que c'est un de mes personnages préférés, vu son innocence, son affinité avec les chevaux, qui font qu'elle bat Arthur XD et sa maladresse -bien que ce soit le résultat d'une possession de Sidhe... Enfin... Pour ceux qui s'en souviennent, le passage, vous le reconnaîtrez tout de suite, pour les autres, disons seulement que c'est pendant la cérémonie ;). Concernant Leon et Morgana, j'espère ne pas avoir fait Morgana trop OCC pendant leur scène ensemble... si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Cérémonie.**

Comme la discussion sur les préparatifs du mariage était finalement terminée, Merlin et Arthur furent libérés. Ils se rendirent au château et furent rapidement rejoints par leurs amis. Mordred était resté avec Lena, mais Morgause et Morgana les avaient suivis et Will, Freya, Gwaine, Leon, Percival, Elyan, Gwen et Lancelot étaient en train de discuter dans le grand hall et se rendirent vers les deux princes et les deux sœurs quand ils les virent arriver.

-Alors ? S'enquit Gwaine, amusé. Vous avez décidé quoi pour votre nuit de noces ?

-Je crois, mon cher Gwaine, que ça ne te regarde pas, siffla Merlin, levant les yeux au plafond, faussement vexé.

Le plus vieux rit un bon coup, bientôt suivi par tous les autres, hormis Morgause, qui était plutôt confuse, sur le sens de l'humour du chevalier. Ils se rendirent tous dehors, puis allèrent à pieds, marchant tranquillement vers la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans la clairière aux dragons, et commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Morgana s'était installée à côté de Leon et discuter avec lui de manière taquine, flirtant sans conteste. Le chef des chevaliers se sentait flatté et avait déjà décidé de demander à Arthur et Merlin, s'il pouvait courtiser la jolie brune. Arthur, parce que c'était son meilleur ami et que Morgana était la pupille de son père, donc, par respect, pour lui-même et pour les autres, il préférait demander à son meilleur ami sa bénédiction et pour Merlin, tout simplement à cause du lien qu'il avait avec Morgana.

Ils restèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi dans la clairière, jusqu'à ce que le ventre de Will se mette à grogner sans vergogne, les faisant rire. Ils retournèrent ainsi vers le château, Leon faisant en sorte que les deux princes restent en retrait, afin qu'il puisse leur parler. Les trois jeunes gens furent donc à la traîne, mais personne n'y prêta vraiment attention, chacun plongé dans une conversation avec son voisin.

-Mes princes, s'exclama Leon, formellement.

-Leon, pas de ça, voyons, tu sais très bien que tu es mon meilleur ami ! Lui répondit Arthur, roulant des yeux.

-Et je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me marque autant de déférence, quand on fait partie de mon cercle d'amis, continua Merlin, grimaçant un peu.

-J'ai cependant une demande formelle à prononcer auprès de vous deux et j'ai besoin de votre bénédiction tant princière qu'amicale, avoua Leon, gêné.

-Ah ? S'enquit Arthur, curieux. Pour quelle raison ?

-Eh bien...

Le chevalier commença à se gratter l'arrière du crâne, peu à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge et, décidé, se tourna vers les princes, regardant Arthur dans les yeux.

-J'aimerais votre bénédiction à tous les deux pour courtiser Lady Morgana !

-Enfin ! S'écria presque Merlin, faisant sursauter Leon, qui écarquilla les yeux, tandis qu'Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher un sourire amusé à l'exclamation si sincère de son fiancé.

-Euh...

-Désolé, Sir Leon, mais, Morgana attend cela depuis longtemps, à présent et, étant son ami, j'attendais avec autant d'impatience qu'elle, sourit Merlin, de manière crispée et gênée, ayant montré son enthousiasme avec un peu trop de zèle.

-Oh, alors vous pensez qu'elle acceptera ? Demanda encore le chevalier, peu sûr de lui.

-Evidemment ! C'est certain, même ! Répondit le plus jeune.

-Merci beaucoup... Et pour cette bénédiction ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, rit le prince brun. Bien évidemment que tu as la mienne !

-La mienne également, Leon, je serai ravi de vous voir heureux, tous les deux, sourit Arthur, serrant l'épaule de son ami.

-Merci, Arthur, Merlin, répondit le plus vieux des trois, heureux.

-Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi, sourirent les deux autres.

Ils continuèrent leur route, plus rapidement, rattrapant les autres, qui s'apprêtaient à entrer dans le château. Leon s'avança jusqu'à Morgana et lui murmura qu'il devait lui parler, au creux de l'oreille, la faisant rougir légèrement, mais acquiescer tout autant. Ils allèrent dîner et après cela, Morgana dit à Morgause de partir avant elle, qu'elle devait voir quelqu'un et suivit Leon, au détour d'un couloir. Ils se rendirent au jardin près du terrain d'entraînement des chevaliers et le jeune homme se tourna vers Morgana.

-Ma Lady, commença-t-il, d'un ton plutôt émerveillé, quoique mal à l'aise.

-Oui, Leon ? Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ? S'enquit Morgana, curieuse, le cœur battant la chamade.

-Je vous ai fait venir pour vous dire que je vous trouve vraiment magnifique, s'exclama Leon, après avoir hoché la tête.

-Merci, sourit la brunette, heureuse.

-Et aussi, pour vous demander s'il serait possible de vous courtiser ? Continua le jeune homme, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, tant il était nerveux, ses mains étaient moites dans ses gants et il sentait également la sueur perler à son front.

-J'en serai ravie ! S'écria Morgana, se jetant dans ses bras, plaçant les siens autour du cou du jeune homme.

Leon se détendit totalement à cette réaction et sourit béatement, heureux comme jamais. Il embrassa la joue de la jeune femme, qui était à sa portée et Morgana se détacha un peu de lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, surprenant Leon, de tant d'audace. Il ferma les yeux, cependant, parce que cette attitude téméraire était l'une des raisons qui faisaient qu'il aimait tant la jeune femme et lui rendit son baiser, tendrement.

Pendant ce temps, au château, les deux princes étaient montés dans les appartements d'Arthur et Merlin s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre, voulant observer le coucher du soleil, si beau en cette période. Il avait encore le temps avant qu'il ne se couche totalement, mais il se sentait calme à regarder au loin, ainsi. Arthur vint rapidement le prendre dans ses bras, par derrière et lui donna un baiser dans la nuque, le faisant frissonner et se caler encore plus confortablement entre ses bras.

Les semaines suivantes, les préparatifs du mariage furent mis en place et les invitations, dessinées et multipliées par Lena, furent envoyées par magie, Merlin les envoyant lui-même, félicitant sa sœur sur la beauté de l'écriture et la finesse des dessins. Leurs mères leur firent essayer plusieurs costumes et au final, Merlin opta pour une tenue plutôt sobre de mage, mais fabriquée pour la royauté, émeraude et argent, qui lui allait à merveille, faisant crier Gwen, qui la lui avait confectionnée. Arthur, quant à lui, décida de porter des vêtements plus princiers et chevaleresques, allant jusqu'à décider de porter sa cote de maille au mariage, sous sa traditionnelle cape aux couleurs de Camelot. Il avait décidé de mettre un pantalon couleur noir, avec un haut rouge, aux bordures dorées. Tous les deux, chacun de son côté, avaient décidé de porter son cercle princier, pour faire plaisir à leurs mères, qui les avaient presque suppliés.

Pendant ce temps, Balinor dut faire l'allée-retour entre Breselianda et Camelot plusieurs fois par semaine, pour montrer qu'il était toujours là pour prendre les décisions et assurer la protection de son royaume, rassurant les conseillers, qui avaient été un temps perdus, sans la famille royale complète, partie pour un autre royaume. Ils savaient parfaitement que leurs deux royaumes seraient bientôt réunis en un seul, puisque Merlin et Arthur étaient les princes héritiers de leurs royaumes, mais quand même, pour le moment, Balinor était encore roi et devait ainsi agir en tant que tel, selon eux.

Enfin, le jour du mariage arriva et Arthur et Merlin n'eurent pas le droit de se voir de la journée, étant accaparés par Leon, Ygraine, Elyan et Gwaine, du côté du blond et par Hunith, Will, Morgana et Lancelot, pour Merlin. Quant à Freya et Gwen, elles étaient occupées à finaliser certaines petites choses sous la direction de Lena et Percival était complètement perdu, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il devait faire à cette occasion. Au final, il resta loin des derniers préparatifs et loin des futurs mariés, s'installant avec les autres chevaliers, en attendant que le mariage commence. Morgause prit place près de lui, peu de temps après, ne sachant pas non plus où était sa place dans tout ce remue-ménage.

Puis, Arthur entra, accompagné de sa mère, son père étant devant, près d'Iseldir, à qui Merlin avait formellement demandé d'être le précepteur de ce mariage, avec Geoffrey de Monmouth, qui était de l'autre côté d'Uther, avec qui il discutait. Gwaine alla s'installer de l'autre côté de Percival, lançant un regard plutôt surpris à Morgause, avant de hausser les épaules, Leon prit place non loin, laissant de la place pour Morgana, qui ne manquerait pas de s'installer à ses côtés et Elyan alla s'installer auprès d'Ophelia, la druidesse qu'il courtisait officiellement depuis trois semaines et qui lui avait fait l'honneur d'accepter son invitation au mariage. La jeune femme ressemblait un peu à Gwen, mais avait les cheveux tout lisses et très longs, un sourire timide sur le visage et des yeux verts. Elyan lui attrapa la main, lui embrassant les phalanges au passage, ce qui la fit rougir, son teint devenant plus foncé encore.

Le prince blond se plaça devant son père et les deux maîtres de cérémonie, et sa mère lui embrassa le front, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Elle lui sourit, larmoyante, heureuse, avant de prendre sa place à côté d'Uther, qui s'était placé sur la gauche, pour ne pas gêner le mariage. Balinor entra à ce moment et se plaça du côté droit d'Iseldir et de Geoffrey, attendant l'entrée de son fils et de sa femme avec impatience.

Lena, qui avait finalement terminé de donner ses dernières directives, sourit, fière et alla s'installer près de Morgana, qui venait à peine de rentrer. Mordred et Alexander suivirent Morgana et se placèrent juste devant Lena et elle. Freya et Gwen, amusées par le comportement de la petite princesse, sourirent, avant de prendre, elles-mêmes leur place, de l'autre côté de l'allée principale, sur le banc tout devant. Elles laissèrent une place près d'elles pour Will et Lancelot. Quant à Gilli, il s'installa au troisième rang, afin d'être un peu caché d'Arthur, se rappelant encore du coup de poing qu'il avait pris, grimaçant.

Lancelot et Will entrèrent à ce moment-là et allèrent s'asseoir à côté de leurs bien-aimées. Will plaça son bras autour des épaules frêles de Freya, tandis que Lancelot offrit un doux baiser à Gwen, avant de lui prendre la main. Et enfin, Merlin, accompagné d'Hunith fit son entrée, Arthur le fixant avec tout l'amour qu'il était possible de ressentir pour une personne et le brun ne put que rougir de plaisir, lui renvoyant le même regard. Il alla jusqu'à l'estrade où se trouvaient les trônes de Camelot et monta trois des cinq marches pour être à la même hauteur qu'Arthur, tandis qu'Hunith se dirigea vers Balinor, qui lui attrapa la main, la serrant un peu dans la sienne.

Le premier à prendre la parole fut Iseldir, qui avait un morceau de ruban rouge dans les mains. Il s'approcha des deux princes et leur demanda de se mettre main dans la main. Il commença à faire une prière à la Triple Déesse, afin qu'elle bénisse cette union, qu'elle avait déjà prophétisée, tout en entourant les mains des deux jeunes hommes du ruban, le nouant lestement. Merlin avait un sourire béat aux lèvres, n'étant pas habitué, du tout, à retenir ses émotions en public, tandis qu'Arthur avait un petit sourire discret, secret, seulement pour le brun. Il caressa le dos des mains de Merlin avec ses pouces, pendant qu'Iseldir continuait de psalmodier dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion, de sorte que seuls les mages et autres Seigneurs des Dragons pouvaient le comprendre et sentaient, pour certains, comme Freya, Morgana ou encore Gilli, les larmes leur monter aux yeux.

Quand Iseldir termina sa prière à la Déesse, il se tourna vers Merlin et Arthur et lança une formule qui les entoura d'un halo doré, donnant sa propre bénédiction, en tant que chef des Druides, au couple princier, qu'étaient le Roi qui fut et qui sera et son sorcier tout puissant, Emrys. Une fois que cette bénédiction fut terminée, le halo pénétrant les deux jeunes fiancés, les faisant écarquiller les yeux, sous la puissance, Iseldir regarda Arthur, puis Merlin.

-Emrys, à toi de dire tes vœux, s'exclama-t-il, sérieux.

Merlin, qui connaissait les rites ancestraux, commença à prononcer ses vœux dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion et Arthur et lui furent de nouveau entourés d'un halo, de couleurs bleue et rouge, les deux couleurs se mêlant, sans toutefois se mélanger, restant distinctes l'une de l'autre. Arthur fut ébahi devant ce spectacle, qu'il trouvait magnifique. Le bleu était de la même teinte que les yeux du brun et le rouge était de la même teinte que le blason des Pendragon. Il n'avait pas besoin de connaître la magie pour savoir que Merlin faisait une prière pour qu'ils restent ensemble, égaux, à jamais. Une fois de plus, le halo pénétra les deux princes, qui haletèrent et Iseldir se tourna de nouveau vers Arthur.

-Roi qui fut et qui sera, à toi de dire tes vœux, prononça-t-il, avec toujours autant de sérieux.

Arthur fut confus un instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende comme une voix, dans son esprit, lui murmurer ce qu'il devait dire. Il parla alors dans la langue de l'Ancienne Religion, surprenant toutes les personnes qui n'avaient encore jamais assisté à une union célébrée par un druide, Uther et Ygraine compris. Le même halo bleu et rouge se forma, les couleurs restant toujours distinctes et de nouveau, il pénétra le blond et le brun. Merlin sursauta clairement, la puissance des trois halos étaient incommensurables et ses yeux devinrent dorés, le restant même alors qu'Iseldir reprenait la cérémonie.

-Devant la Magie, devant la Triple Déesse, devant la Mère Terre, devant le Feu sacré, devant la pureté de l'Eau, devant l'Air nécessaire, je vous déclare unis, dans la peine et dans la joie, dans la santé et dans la maladie, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, par ce ruban, prononça le druide, qui sortit un nouveau ruban rouge de sa robe, typique de son peuple et le nouant autour des poignets des deux princes, au-dessus de l'autre, je vous bénis.

Merlin sentit un nouveau flot de magie les pénétrer et l'or de ses yeux devint encore plus profond si possible. Il sentait la bénédiction de tous les éléments énoncés par Iseldir et ne put qu'avoir les larmes aux yeux devant cette quiétude. Arthur serra ses mains avec tendresse et bientôt, Iseldir se décala pour laisser la place à l'autre maître de cérémonie. Geoffrey était plus classique.

-Mes seigneurs, mesdames et messieurs de Camelot, nous sommes réunis, en ce jour, pour célébrer, par l'ancien rite du handfasting et du mariage, l'union du Prince Arthur Pendragon de Camelot et du Prince Merlin Dracatiarna de Breselianda, s'exclama-t-il, envers l'assemblée réunie.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Arthur.

-Est-ce votre souhait, Arthur, de ne faire plus qu'un avec cet homme ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, ça l'est, répondit le blond, sans sourciller, un sourire un peu plus prononcé aux lèvres, alors que ses yeux brillaient de plus en plus.

-Et est-ce votre souhait, Merlin, de ne faire plus qu'un avec cet homme ? Continua Geoffrey, se tournant vers le brun.

-Oui, ça l'est, répondit le brun, cette fois, sans hésitation, aucune, les larmes lui coulant désormais sur les joues, ses yeux redevenant peu à peu bleu-orage.

Geoffrey se tourna de nouveau vers l'assemblée.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un s'y oppose ?

Personne ne répondit, s'entre-regardant, au cas où quelqu'un ait l'audace de se faire entendre. Mais le silence continua de régner, ravissant tout le monde.

-Alors que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui, pour être témoins de ce rite, je déclare Arthur Pendragon, prince de Camelot et Merlin Dracatiarna, prince de Breselianda, unis par les liens sacrés de l'handfasting et du mariage.

Arthur se pencha vers Merlin et l'embrassa doucement, montrant tout ce qu'il ressentait en un baiser d'une tendresse sans pareil. Le brun lui rendit toute cette tendresse et bientôt, les applaudissements assourdirent la salle. Les deux princes se détachèrent et partagèrent un sourire destiné rien qu'à leur moitié, avant de se tourner vers l'assemblée et de sourire différemment, mais tout aussi heureux.

Le blond retira les deux rubans qui entouraient toujours leurs poignets et en plaça un dans la poche de Merlin et garda l'autre dans sa propre poche. Ils descendirent ensuite de l'estrade et furent féliciter par leurs amis et leur famille, leurs parents les ayant rejoints. Hunith et Ygraine avaient clairement pleuré pendant la cérémonie, tout comme beaucoup de leurs amis, ainsi qu'Alec et Lena, à qui Mordred avait offert un mouchoir, la petite fille lui ayant souri avec reconnaissance à ce geste si simple et pourtant si affectueux.

Les deux nouveaux mariés sortirent ensuite de la salle, pour aller jusqu'au balcon, où de nombreux citoyens de Camelot étaient réunis, la cour étant pleine à craquer. Merlin se rendit rapidement compte que les citoyens de Camelot n'étaient pas les seuls dans la foule. Quelques créatures magiques étaient également présentes, ainsi que des sorciers, des druides, des voyantes et bien sûr, les fidèles dragons de la famille royale de Breselianda. Merlin vit le hochement de tête approbateur de Kilgharrah et lui sourit, avant de se tourner vers Aithusa, qui lui offrit un sourire de dragon, plein de crocs, mais clairement fier de son Seigneur. Le brun eut envie de lui témoigner son affection, mais dut laisser cela de côté, pour le moment. Ils saluèrent la foule de leurs mains et eurent droit à des « vive les mariés » hurlés avec entrain.

Après quelques minutes de ce bonheur partagé avec leur peuple, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de réception, où les attendait un énorme festin. L'orchestre des musiciens dont avait parlé Ygraine était en train de jouer, offrant une plaisante et conviviale ambiance de fête. Les deux princes, toujours main dans la main, se rendirent à leur place, les sièges les plus au centre, entourés de chaque côté par leurs parents, d'abord leur père, puis leur mère et ils commencèrent à dîner, partageant un sourire d'amusement, en voyant le cerf et le poulet. Tout le monde se régala, discutant avec entrain et bon cœur. Merlin se rendit vite compte, cependant, que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas pour certaines rares personnes, comme Cenred, qui semblait plutôt furieux ou encore Morgause, qui restait impassible, discutant avec Nimueh et Morgana, préférant ne pas se mêler aux autres.

Le brun vit également que Lena faisait tout pour que Mordred participe à leurs conversations avec Alexander et les autres enfants invités à la cérémonie et à ce banquet. Il était fier de sa sœur, mais soupçonnait également qu'elle avait un petit béguin pour le jeune garçon et il ne put que sourire, tendrement amusé de cette perspective. Arthur, qui était tourné vers lui, vit son sourire et haussa un sourcil, curieux.

-Lena a le béguin pour Mordred, c'est adorable, lui répondit Merlin, assez bas pour que seul lui entende.

-Ahlala, tu ne vas pas les laisser tranquilles, maintenant que tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Se désespéra faussement le blond, roulant des yeux, souriant toutefois.

-Non, répondit le brun d'une voix chantante. Lena est ma chère petite sœur et 'Dred est comme un frère pour moi, il faut bien que je les mette sur la bonne voie, pour qu'ils finissent ensemble, non ?

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ton rôle, mais pourquoi pas, sourit Arthur, prenant sa main pour en embrasser le dos.

Merlin lui offrit un doux baiser sur la joue, puis repartit dans la contemplation de ses convives. Ses amis étaient plus ou moins éméchés, selon la personne, Gwaine étant visiblement, celui qui avait le plus bu, alors que la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Percival semblait tenter de lui retirer son verre, mais sans grand succès, apparemment. Le prince secoua la tête, mi-amusé, mi-désespéré. Il vit ensuite Freya et Will, le jeune homme essayant de piquer ce qui était dans l'assiette de sa petit-amie, qui lui mettait des coups de coude pour le faire arrêter. Quant à Gwen et Lancelot, ils se regardaient amoureusement, pensant certainement à leur propre futur mariage. Elyan et Ophelia étaient, eux, en grande conversation, Merlin ne savait pas à quel sujet cependant, les discussions se confondant et ses amis se trouvant plutôt loin de lui, mais ils paraissaient sereins et souriants, alors le brun souriait également.

Ensuite, son regard se tourna vers Morgana, assise entre Morgause et Leon. La brune était en train de caresser la joue du jeune homme, qui la regardait avec tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, rougissant un peu de l'audace de la jeune lady. Quant à Morgause, elle discutait toujours avec Nimueh, mais son regard se portait parfois sur sa sœur et le prétendant de celle-ci, lui envoyant des regards menaçants, afin de le prévenir que, si jamais il faisait le moindre mal à sa chère sœur, il pourrait prier toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait que ça ne changerait rien au sort funeste qu'elle lui réserverait. Merlin était amusé, quoiqu'il compatisse avec Leon. Le jeune blond avait compris les regards de Morgause, mais tentait d'en faire abstraction, restant concentré sur la brunette.

Enfin, le regard de Merlin se porta sur Gilli, qui semblait être mal à l'aise, regardant autour de lui, ne sachant clairement pas ce qu'il faisait là. Il était entre Percival et Ophelia et ne savait pas avec qui discuter. Le brun n'avait jamais vraiment conversé avec Percival et il ne connaissait tout simplement pas la jeune femme, alors il se sentait peu à sa place, en cet instant. Merlin grimaça, se demandant encore pourquoi ils l'avaient placé à cet endroit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que c'était une idée de sa moitié, qui voulait que l'autre jeune homme reste loin de son désormais mari. Le jeune prince roula des yeux et mit un coup de coude au blond, qui, surpris, se tourna de nouveau vers lui, alors qu'il discutait précédemment avec son père.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? S'enquit-il.

-Regarde ! Répliqua Merlin, en lui montrant discrètement Gilli d'un signe de tête.

-Bah quoi ? Rétorqua Arthur, cachant mal son amusement.

-Tu le sais parfaitement ! Il ne connaît personne, bouda Merlin, à qui Arthur donna un baiser sur la joue, pour le réconforter.

-Je suis désolé, okay ?

-Mouais...

Arthur lui offrit son plus beau sourire, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec son père. Merlin roula encore des yeux, boudant de s'être laissé avoir par son époux, juste à cause de son sourire. Il continua de manger son poulet aux petits légumes et se mêla aux conversations qu'il entendait et qui était assez proches pour qu'il y participe.

Après le repas, il fut temps que les animateurs, comme les jongleurs, les poètes et les mages spécialistes de l'amusement, face leur entrée. Le spectacle ravit les petits, comme les grands. À chacun son animateur préféré. Pour les enfants, il y avait débat entre les mages et les jongleurs, ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à choisir, quoique les tours de magie soient absolument spectaculaires : des pétales de fleurs tombaient du plafond, parfumant la pièce d'une douce odeur, des papillons apparaissaient çà et là, ravissant les plus petits, qui riaient avec joie, les flammes du feu de cheminée étaient travaillées pour raconter une histoire... Quant aux plus vieux, ils appréciaient les poètes et les bardes, qui racontaient leurs histoires ou celles d'autres personnes en vers ou en chansons.

Quand ces animations plus que bienvenues prirent fin, tous se rendirent à la salle de bal et commença alors la partie dansante. Merlin et Arthur étaient ceux qui devaient entamer cette partie, mais Merlin étant maladroit, le blond grimaça souvent, ses pieds se faisant massacrer. Le brun lui souriait avec crispation, désolé qu'il était.

-Ce n'est rien, je survivrai, lui disait Arthur, pour le relaxer, lui offrant des baisers sur le visage, évitant toutefois ses lèvres, comme pour se venger.

Enfin, peu à peu, les convives partirent rejoindre leurs appartements, épuisés qu'ils étaient ou éméchés et ayant besoin de sommeil pour s'en remettre. Arthur et Merlin, eux, sourirent avec désir et enthousiasme, leur nuit allait enfin pouvoir commencer. Ils saluèrent leurs parents, avant de partir vers les appartements d'Arthur, devenant officiellement, ce soir-là, leurs appartements. En chemin, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'arrêter à chaque croisement pour s'embrasser.

Ils arrivèrent quelques dix minutes plus tard, tant ils s'étaient eux-mêmes attardés. Ils entrèrent, excités au possible dans les appartements et Arthur plaqua Merlin contre la porte, lui offrant un baiser vertigineux, qui fit que ses orteils se recourbèrent dans ses bottes, à cette sensation. Puis, il se sépara d'Arthur.

-Attend, lui dit-il.

Arthur continua de l'embrasser, concentrant ses exploits dans le cou de son époux, Merlin gémissant contre lui.

-Ah... Attends, Ah...rthur ! Gémit-il encore.

-Hum, quoi ? S'enquit le blond, trop pris dans son désir du brun.

-J'ai quelque chose à t'offrir, avant...

-T'es sûr que ça ne peut pas attendre ? Grogna Arthur, impatient d'assouvir son désir de ne faire plus qu'un avec Merlin.

-Oui, certain !

Arthur grogna de nouveau, mais laissa Merlin le repousser un peu. Le brun rouvrit la porte, surprenant encore le blond et se rendit à ses anciens appartements. Il entra, désactiva les sorts de protection et de discrétion sur Excalibur, la fit léviter jusqu'à lui, toujours enroulée dans le tissu et jeta un bref coup d'œil à son ancien lit, souriant, amusé, en voyant Snowflake, couché en boule en plein milieu. Il alla lui donner une rapide caresse, le faisant ronronner, sans le faire cependant bouger, puis retourna voir Arthur. Le blond attendait toujours avec impatience et en avait profité pour commencer à se dévêtir. Merlin haussa les sourcils, amusé de l'impatience flagrante de son époux.

Il s'approcha d'Arthur, qui lui donna un baiser, le prenant par les hanches, puis, se séparant, Merlin lui tendit son cadeau. Le blond le prit et enleva le tissu qui recouvrait l'arme. Il fut émerveillé devant la beauté de sa nouvelle épée et l'empoigna avec révérence.

-Elle est magnifique, murmura-t-il. Où l'as-tu eue ?

-J'ai demandé à Tom de la forger, puis à Aithusa de la bénir, répondit Merlin, souriant, fier de lui. Elle s'appelle Excalibur et elle est faite pour que seul toi puisse la brandir.

-Merci, s'exclama Arthur, le regardant avec étonnement, mêlé d'un amour infini.

Il déposa l'épée sur le bureau et se jeta de nouveau sur Merlin, le prenant par la taille et plaçant l'une de ses jambes entre les siennes, l'embrassant avec ardeur. Le brun répondit au baiser avec autant de ferveur et plaça l'un de ses bras autour du cou d'Arthur, jouant directement avec ses mèches, tandis que l'autre était placé dans son dos, caressant et griffant, le blond étant torse nu.

Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser et ne se séparèrent que rapidement, pour qu'Arthur enlève la robe de mage -son cercle princier glissant en même temps, Arthur avait déjà enlevé le sien- de Merlin, qui se retrouva tout aussi dévêtu que le blond, ne lui restant que son bas et son sous-vêtement. Arthur se lécha les lèvres, faisant frissonner Merlin, avant de descendre s'attaquer à ses tétons sans attendre. Le brun mit sa deuxième main dans les cheveux d'Arthur, gémissant fortement de plaisir. Le blond sourit, sa langue jouant avec le téton à sa portée, tandis que l'une de ses mains jouait avec l'autre.

Le brun reculait vers le lit, Arthur avançant en même temps, toujours occupé à torturer de plaisir Merlin. Ils sentaient depuis longtemps leurs érections gonfler dans leurs sous-vêtements et quand Merlin finit par tomber sur le lit, elles se retrouvèrent à entrer en contact, les faisant grogner profondément de plaisir et de désir mêlés. Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se frotter l'un à l'autre, Arthur mordillant le téton qu'il léchait précédemment, avant de passer à l'autre, pinçant celui qu'il avait mordillé, pour qu'il garde une jolie teinte rouge foncé. Merlin se tortillait sur le lit, sous Arthur et bientôt, il voulut plus et sans même s'en rendre compte, sa magie opéra et ils se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre. Arthur releva la tête, surpris et haussa un sourcil, amusé.

-Tu voulais tant que ça me voir nu ? S'enquit-il, aguicheur, en roulant des hanches, les yeux de Merlin se noircissant de désir.

Ne lui répondant pas, Merlin attira sa tête vers la sienne pour l'embrasser. Ils jouèrent de leurs langues, dans la bouche de l'autre, partageant leurs salives, sans s'en soucier, les excitant davantage, si possible. Ils continuaient de se frotter l'un contre l'autre, gémissant et grognant dans la bouche de leur moitié. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Merlin appuya sur la tête d'Arthur pour qu'il redescende. Le blond sourit, amusé, puis lécha rapidement les tétons devenus durs de Merlin, avant de poursuivre sa route vers la hampe dressée de son époux. Il se lécha de nouveau les lèvres, sentant sa gorge s'assécher devant ce membre qu'il commençait à bien connaître.

Il le lécha dans toute sa longueur, puis le prit en bouche, allant et venant sur le membre avec hâte, avant de se retirer et de s'allonger tête bêche avec Merlin et de faire en sorte que sa propre hampe se frotte aux lèvres si pulpeuses, pleines et rouges de Merlin. Le plus jeune comprit facilement et ils se prirent en bouche en même temps, les faisant grogner, occasionnant des vibrations dans leurs membres érigés, les faisant frissonner de désir. Ils se donnèrent du plaisir, jouant avec les bourses pleines de leur moitié, qui le leur rendait bien. Arthur décala un peu l'érection de Merlin, puis prit en bouche ses testicules, l'un après l'autre. Le brun, excité au possible, appuyait sur les fesses d'Arthur, pour qu'il entre encore plus profondément dans sa bouche.

Le blond voyait les étoiles et Merlin avait les yeux clos de plaisir. Arthur poursuivit ensuite en léchant le périnée de Merlin, ses orteils se courbant dans les draps sous l'extase, alors qu'il tentait en vain de hurler son plaisir, avec l'érection du blond toujours en bouche. Arthur sourit et donna quelques léchouilles de plus à cet endroit si érogène de son brun, avant de lécher un tout autre endroit érogène. Merlin sentit la langue d'Arthur sur son intimité et une nouvelle fois, un cri tenta de se faire entendre, en vain. Le blond sourit, amusé et voyant toujours les étoiles, quoique Merlin ait de plus en plus de mal à jouer avec sa hampe, perdu qu'il était dans son propre plaisir.

Le prince de Camelot lécha d'abord le pli de l'intimité du brun avec curiosité, n'ayant jamais fait ça avec qui que ce soit avant ça. Il fut surpris, mais pas dégoûté par le goût purement Merlin sur ses papilles. Il joua de sa langue sur ce petit trou, Merlin ne pouvant faire autrement que d'enlever l'érection d'Arthur de sa bouche, afin de pouvoir respirer et hurler son plaisir.

-Arthur ! S'écria-t-il, la voix emplie de désir, faisant sourire le blond.

Arthur continua son exploration, approchant ses doigts de cet antre encore inviolé et toucha avec le bout de son index, appréciant la douceur de la peau de Merlin sous ce même doigt. Merlin haletait, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant dans un rythme effréné, alors que, repensant enfin au plaisir de son époux, il prit sa hampe en main et le masturba rapidement. Arthur ferma les yeux, grognant d'extase à cette sensation, aussi plaisante qu'inattendue. Il rouvrit ses perles azures, embuées de désir et de plaisir mêlés et appuya son index, un peu plus sur l'intimité de Merlin, entrant juste le bout de son doigt, testant l'étroitesse du brun.

-J'ai besoin d'huile pour que ce soit plus facile, dit-il, la voix rauque, le plaisir la teintant.

Merlin, comprenant sans mal de quoi le blond avait besoin, malgré son cerveau embué de plaisir, fit apparaître une fiole d'huile de massage, qu'il laissa tomber près de la tête d'Arthur. Le blond sourit, ouvrit la fiole et fit couler le liquide dans ses mains, le chauffant entre ses doigts, les lubrifiant, avant de replacer son index à l'entrée de l'intimité du plus jeune. Merlin n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il voulait sentir Arthur en lui, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, qu'Arthur lui montre à qui il appartenait totalement, cœur, corps et âme. Le blond fit entrer son doigt, qui passa sans grande résistance, tant Merlin était détendu et le fit aller et venir doucement, puis plus vivement, appréciant les gémissements de son brun, qui se tortillait sous lui, jouant toujours avec sa hampe, mais plus lestement, perdu de nouveau dans son propre plaisir.

Arthur ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde et, après encore quelques va-et-vient, il fit entrer son majeur, en même temps que son index. Merlin grimaça un peu d'inconfort, mais ne se crispa pas, sachant que ça ne faciliterait pas la tâche, en ayant discuter avec Gwaine. Enfin... Gwaine en avait parlé et Merlin avait essayé de se boucher les oreilles, en vain. Le blond reprit ses va-et-vient lents, laissant à Merlin le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle intrusion et recommença à le prendre en bouche, jouant de sa langue sur l'érection du brun, qui hurla à s'en briser les cordes vocales, sa voix allant fortement dans les aigus, amusant son mari, qui bougeait sa tête en rythme avec ses doigts.

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, le plaisir double de la bouche et des doigts d'Arthur jouant avec lui, Merlin éjacula dans la cavité buccale entourant son membre et Arthur but jusqu'à la dernière goutte, alors que l'intimité de Merlin se contractait et se décontractait autour de ses doigts, au rythme de l'orgasme du brun. Le plus jeune fut alors comme sur un nuage, un sourire béat aux lèvres, sensible à souhait, mais détendu comme jamais et Arthur en profita pour continuer de le préparer, faisant entrer un troisième doigt en lui, passant aussi facilement et sans douleur que le premier et il fit plusieurs allées et venues, cherchant le point le plus sensible de Merlin, celui qui lui ferait voir au-delà même des étoiles.

Il sut qu'il l'avait trouvé, quand Merlin se courba sous lui, hurlant de plaisir et d'inconfort mêlés, se trouvant encore trop sensible. Cependant, ça n'empêcha pas son érection de reprendre de la vigueur, peu à peu, alors qu'Arthur jouait avec ce point si sensible, le caressant du bout des doigts.

-C'est bon ?

-Oui, lui répondit Merlin, la voix rauque, roulant des hanches pour aller à la rencontre de ces doigts délicieux, touchant au plus profond de lui. Plus !

-Plus ? S'enquit Arthur, souriant.

-Plus ! Arthur, je veux plus !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Dis-le-moi clairement !

-Toi, je te veux toi !

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

-Ta queue, Arthur ! Cria Merlin, alors que le blond tapait encore dans sa prostate du bout de son majeur.

Arthur fut surpris du langage si cru de son époux, mais non moins excité, sa hampe vibrant de désir. Il enleva ses doigts de l'intimité de son brun et se rallongea face à face avec lui, l'embrassant avec désir, langoureusement.

-Tourne-toi, lui murmura-t-il, léchant son oreille.

Merlin fit ce que lui dit Arthur et se mit à genoux, les bras sous l'oreiller, sa tête reposant dessus. Arthur se mordit les lèvres à cette vision enchanteresse. Il lécha le dos du brun, avant de lécher une de ses fesses si pâles, si pleines, puis l'autre. Il les caressa par la suite, les malaxant avec plaisir. Merlin sentait son érection redevenir extrêmement douloureuse, tendue au possible. Le blond lui mit un claque, pas très forte, mais lui faisant se mordre les lèvres de désir, étouffant son halètement dans l'oreiller. Puis il continua de malaxer et remit une claque, sur l'autre fesse. Le brun n'en pouvait plus de cette si douce torture.

-Maintenant, Arthur, s'il te plaît ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

Le blond rit un peu, amusé, mais obtempéra, faisant deux ou trois allées-venues sur son érection pour la lubrifier. Quand ce fut fait, il caressa la raie de Merlin de son membre, faisant frissonner le brun de pur désir. Puis, il se plaça correctement à l'entrée de cette intimité si convoitée et poussa, entrant peu à peu, grognant de plaisir et de retenue. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il faisait pour se retenir d'entrer d'un coup sec, en sentant les chairs si serrées de Merlin entourées sa hampe érigée. Le brun, de son côté, tentait tant bien que mal, de ne pas se tendre, de rester détendu, afin que ça ne lui fasse pas plus mal. Il grimaçait d'inconfort, Arthur était si gros ! Mais, rien que de penser ça, son membre ne fit que vibrer, heureux.

Lorsque Arthur fut enfin totalement entré en lui, le blond lui caressa les fesses, le dos et les hanches, se pencha ensuite pour jouer avec ses tétons, puis avec sa hampe tendue et bientôt, Merlin ne pensa plus du tout à l'inconfort qu'il avait pu ressentir et en voulut plus, encore plus, toujours plus.

-Plus ! S'écria-t-il de nouveau, alors qu'Arthur faisait rouler ses hanches.

Le blond sourit, embrassant sa nuque et commença à donner des coups de reins lents et profonds, se retirant totalement de l'intimité avant de s'y introduire de nouveau, doucement, lentement, laissant à Merlin le temps de s'habituer, d'en demander encore. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, rejetant ses hanches vers l'arrière, Merlin s'écria :

-Plus fort, Arthur !

Alors le blond fit ce qu'il lui demandait, ses va-et-vient se raccourcissant et devenant plus violents, au fur et à mesure. Il se laissa totalement aller à son désir, quand Merlin continua de venir à la rencontre de ses coups de reins. Il plaqua son brun encore plus contre le matelas et se déhancha sans discontinuer, grognant son plaisir, faisant échos aux halètement et autres gémissements que produisait Merlin. Arthur était tellement heureux de pouvoir enfin montrer qu'il était le seul à pouvoir faire l'amour à Merlin, l'empalant avec ferveur contre le matelas.

-Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens, finit-il par lui dire, pris dans son plaisir, ne pensant pas à ce qu'il disait.

Merlin sentit son membre vibrer et resserra ses chairs autour de celui d'Arthur, sous le plaisir que lui apportait ces quelques mots.

-Je suis à toi ! Cria-t-il, complètement soumis au bon plaisir de son blond.

-Encore ! Grogna Arthur, ses hanches allant encore plus rapidement.

-Je suis à toi !

-Encore !

-Je suis à toi !

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, Arthur donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus rapides et erratiques à chaque fois que Merlin lui répondait. Ils sentaient le plaisir monter, encore et encore, de plus en plus.

-Arthur ! Finit par hurler Merlin, alors qu'il se cambrait et qu'il éjaculait sur le matelas, ses chairs se resserrant spasmodiquement autour de la hampe d'Arthur, qui ne put se retenir plus longtemps et vint au plus profond de lui.

Le blond se cambra tout autant, resserrant sa prise sur les hanches de Merlin, ce qui ne manquerait pas de lui laisser des marques, puis, ils s'écroulèrent repus, leurs orgasmes se calmant peu à peu, alors que Merlin sentait la semence du blond couler petit à petit de son intimité, à mesure que le membre d'Arthur ramollissait. Il soupira d'aise, appréciant étrangement cette sensation nouvelle. Le blond, légèrement remis de son orgasme, lui donna des baisers papillons dans la nuque, le faisant frissonner et sourire, heureux, amoureux.

-Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens, murmura Merlin, en retour des paroles précédentes d'Arthur.

-Je suis à toi, répondit Arthur, souriant, amoureux et amusé.

-Et je suis à toi, mon amour, lui dit le brun, complètement détendu.

Arthur se décala de lui, afin de se mettre à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant lentement, amoureusement, langoureusement. Ils étaient bien là, sur leur nuage et Arthur en profita pour attraper le cadeau de Merlin dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, la lui mettant à l'annulaire gauche. Le brun fut surpris, puis sourit, heureux et vit qu'Arthur mettait la sienne à son propre annulaire... Leurs alliances, que le blond avait choisies exprès pour eux, les faisant certainement fabriquer par Tom, également. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, elles n'étaient pas toutes simples. Celle du blond était bien sûr en or, sertie d'un saphir, qui représentait l'œil d'un faucon émerillon, un autre nom pour l'oiseau merlin et celle du brun, également en or, représentait un dragon, sertie d'un rubis pour l'œil visible. Il offrit un doux baiser à Arthur, sachant que le dragon pouvait représenter son héritage de dragonnier, mais que c'était surtout le blason des Pendragon, à quoi le blond avait pensé, en choisissant cette créature. Ils se calèrent plus confortablement dans les bras de l'autre et finirent par s'endormir, absolument ravis de leur mariage et de leur nuit de noces.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

C'est donc la fin pour aujourd'hui ! :) Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une petite review, s'il vous plaît ;). D'abord pour la cérémonie, puis pour la nuit de noces de nos deux héros, ainsi que pour le cadeaux d'Arthur envers Merlin ;) et évidemment, de la petite scène Leon/Morgana ^^.

À la semaine prochaine pour un peu d'action/aventure ;).


	8. Arrivée suspecte et bonne surprise

Bonsoir tout le monde !

 **Titre :** Another way to Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, UA, Action/Adventure, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg…

 **Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Morgana, Will/Freya, Uther/Ygraine, Balinor/Hunith, Elyan/OC…

 **Rating :** M éventuellement, pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Tout d'abord, j'aimerais dire que je suis plutôt déçue des retours sur le chapitre précédent... Seulement deux personnes Lysa Sucre et AnnaMerteuil ont pris la peine de reviewer... Je suis très déçue parce que toutes les reviews que j'avais eues sur le chapitre des préparatifs disaient que leurs auteurs avaient hâte de lire comment se passerait la cérémonie. M'enfin, tant pis... Merci encore à Lysa Sucre et AnnaMerteuil, quoi qu'il en soit ! Désolée également pour le retard d'une semaine, mais j'ai été pas mal occupée, ces derniers temps et je n'avais pas le temps de corriger les quelques fautes qu'il y avait dans ce chapitre, avant ce soir. Sinon, pour ce chapitre, j'ai une petite précision à faire ; les événements qui surviennent dans ce chapitre font référence aux épisodes 5 et 6 de la saison 2 de Merlin -pour une scène en particulier-, pour l'intrigue "principale". Pour le reste, tout vient de mon imagination. J'espère que ce chapitre vous fera réagir plus que le précédent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 :**

 **Arrivée suspecte et bonne surprise.**

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Arthur et Merlin eurent énormément de mal à se détacher l'un de l'autre. Dès qu'ils se retrouvaient finalement seuls, ils étaient plus passionnés encore qu'avant leur mariage, si c'était possible. Tout se passait à merveille dans le royaume de Camelot et après une semaine seulement, suivant le mariage princier, la plupart des seigneurs, ladies, rois, reines, princes et princesses avaient repris la route pour leur royaume. Celui qui était parti le premier, était sans surprise, Cenred, accompagné de son entourage. Il avait pris la route le lendemain de la cérémonie, dans la matinée. Et, sans surprise, une fois encore, les parents de Merlin furent les derniers à partir, laissant cependant Mordred, Lena et Alexander, à Camelot. Les trois enfants avaient refusé de partir, pour pouvoir étudier auprès de leur professeur favori. Bien évidemment, les trois dragons les ayant accompagnés étaient également restés à Camelot.

Morgana était restée pendant quelques semaines, pour sa part, afin que Leon et elle puissent passer un peu de temps ensemble, dans le but d'apprendre à vraiment se connaître et au final, quand elle dut repartir pour l'Île Fortunée, elle était plutôt partagée entre l'enthousiasme de reprendre son éducation de Grande Prêtresse et son désir de rester auprès de son prétendant. Quand son départ arriva, elle fut aussi surprise que les autres lorsque Leon la demanda en mariage, dès qu'elle aurait terminé son apprentissage. Alors, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait accepté sans hésitation, lui sautant dans les bras et le jeune homme lui avait rendu son étreinte avec fermeté et possessivité. Elle s'en était ensuite allée, suivant Morgause, qui était, elle aussi, restée avec Morgana, vers l'île des Grandes Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion.

Comme Merlin n'avait plus rien à apprendre de Gaius, l'aidant toujours, vu que le mentor se faisait de plus en plus âgé, il avait quand même plus de temps à accorder aux trois enfants. Ainsi, le matin, le prince de Breselianda aidait à préparer les potions et autres onguents pour Gaius, apportant leurs médicaments aux patients réguliers du médecin et l'après-midi, il enseignait aux trois enfants, les éblouissant à chaque fois un peu plus avec les leçons qu'ils avaient. Le soir, il dînait le plus souvent seul avec Arthur, sauf pendant les banquets spéciaux et autres dîners familiaux. Puis, le blond et lui discutaient au coin du feu, de leur journée et de leurs devoirs. Ils échangeaient quelques baisers et Merlin donnait des conseils sur les discours que le blond devait écrire, Arthur le remerciant peu après, avec de longues séances charnelles dans leur lit. Souvent, ils avaient un autre occupant dans leur lit, ce qui amusait Merlin, mais agaçait légèrement Arthur : Snowflake. La boule de poils ne dormait pas tout le temps avec eux, partageant son temps entre leurs appartements et ceux de Lena.

Près de six mois passèrent sans incidents, puis, un jour, un groupe étrange arriva dans le royaume. Merlin les trouva d'emblée suspects, mais ne voulant pas être impoli, garda ses doutes pour lui-même. Il ne fut cependant pas le seul à les trouver extravagants et terriblement malodorants, Mordred aussi. Le groupe était formé de deux femmes et quatre hommes et s'ils devaient être honnêtes, ceux qui possédaient une puissance magique assez forte avaient tendance à voir ces personnes de manière trouble. C'était vraiment bizarre, une seconde, ils avaient l'air normaux, quoique sentant fortement mauvais et la suivante, ils oscillaient entre la normalité et la monstruosité.

Le jour où ils arrivèrent, habillés de vêtements de nobles, pour l'une des femmes et deux des hommes, avec des visages plutôt sombres et effrayés, la femme vêtue comme une lady, brune, aux reflets auburn, aux yeux marron, à l'allure timide et pourtant sûre d'elle, paradoxalement, demanda audience à Uther, qui la lui accorda. Merlin n'était pas présent, à ce moment-là, contrairement à Arthur, qui lui raconta tout le soir même, pendant leurs discussions quotidiennes au coin du feu, dans leur position coutumière, Merlin sur les genoux d'Arthur.

-Elle s'est présentée comme étant la princesse Catrina de Tregor, commença-t-il, caressant doucement le dos de Merlin, alors que le brun jouait avec ses mèches, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, les yeux dans les yeux.

-Je croyais que leur royaume avait été envahi ? S'étonna le plus jeune, haussant un sourcil.

-Oui, mais apparemment, ils ont réussi à s'enfuir, mais seulement eux six, expliqua le blond, et depuis, ils font route vers Camelot.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ? S'enquit Merlin. L'invasion a eu lieu il y a plusieurs mois, maintenant, même le messager qui avait été envoyé n'a pas survécu assez longtemps pour délivrer son message lui-même, souviens-toi !

-Je m'en souviens très bien, acquiesça Arthur, c'était une femme qui était venue au château, disant qu'Alan avait succombé à ses blessures et l'avait chargée de délivrer son funeste message à sa place.

-Et elle avait dit qu'Alan lui avait rapporté qu'il n'y avait aucun survivant, continua Merlin.

-Oui, mais visiblement, il a eu tort...

-Comment peut-on en être aussi sûrs ? Demanda le brun, suspicieux.

-Elle avait le sceau des Tregor avec elle, affirma le blond.

-Hum...

Ils arrêtèrent là leur conversation, passant à un sujet moins sérieux et bientôt, ils s'embrassaient passionnément, Arthur portant Merlin vers leur lit, où ils firent l'amour pendant un bon moment.

Le lendemain, Merlin fut chargé par Gaius d'emmener une potion pour lady Catrina, refusant toutefois de lui dire ce que c'était, seulement qu'il préparait cette potion pour la princesse il y a des années et qu'elle saurait ce que c'était. Alors, comme lui-même était curieux, le brun se rendit aux appartements de la lady et frappa à la porte.

-Entrez, lui dit une voix douce.

Il ne se fit pas prier et entra.

-Bonjour, lady Catrina, sourit Merlin, qui voyait la princesse pour la première fois, ce jour-là.

-Bonjour, commença la brune, s'arrêtant, confuse.

-Merlin, sourit le brun, avant de cligner des yeux, voyant les traits de la princesse se troubler pour laisser place à une créature hideuse, avant de reprendre des traits normaux la seconde suivante, le laissant étonné.

-Et que puis-je pour vous, Merlin ? S'enquit la brune, n'ayant rien remarqué de l'attitude du prince.

-Euh... Je suis venu vous apporter cette potion, lui dit Merlin, toujours confus.

-Quelle potion ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Eh bien, Gaius m'a dit que vous auriez besoin de cette potion, répondit le jeune homme, de plus en plus suspicieux.

-Oh non, je vais parfaitement bien ! S'exclama-t-elle, tout sourire. Je suis en pleine santé, je n'ai pas besoin de cette potion.

-D'accord... Eh bien, dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser, bonne journée à vous, finit par dire le jeune prince, totalement confus.

-À vous de même, sourit la brune.

Merlin sortit, toujours confus et retourna aux appartements du médecin de la Cour. Gaius était penché sur l'un de ses chaudrons, préparant ses onguents avec les herbes que Merlin lui avait apporté la veille et se tourna vers le brun, quand il l'entendit entrer. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant la fiole toujours entre les mains du prince.

-Elle n'en a pas voulu, disant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, expliqua le plus jeune, qui avait vu le regard de son mentor sur la fiole.

-Intéressant... répondit Gaius, d'un ton plat. Quand elle était enfant, lady Catrina souffrait d'une maladie incurable, qui touchait ses os et faisait qu'elle avait des difficultés à marcher...

-Mais, elle marche comme vous et moi, s'étonna Merlin, avant de froncer les sourcils. Ce n'est pas lady Catrina, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, j'ai toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle n'est pas celle qu'elle prétend être, confirma le médecin.

-Gaius, commença Merlin, lentement, est-ce que, quand vous la regardez, sa silhouette se trouble pendant une seconde, la laissant monstrueuse ?

-Non, répondit Gaius, plutôt étonné, lui-même. Est-ce ce qu'il arrive quand vous la regardez ?

-Oui, acquiesça le brun. Lorsque je suis allé lui apporter la potion, j'ai eu cette vision étrange d'une créature hideuse, alors que je l'observais, mais ça n'a duré qu'une seconde, alors je me suis dit que c'était peut-être mes yeux qui me jouaient des tours.

-J'en doute, affirma le vieil homme. Je pense que cette créature que vous avez pu voir pendant ce laps de temps, pourrait très bien être la vraie personne qui se cache derrière les traits de lady Catrina.

Merlin écarquilla les yeux, avant de sursauter.

-Nous devons le dire à Uther, immédiatement !

-Non, mon prince, répliqua Gaius, nous devons d'abord attendre de savoir ce qu'ils mijotent.

-Mais et s'ils s'en prenaient à quelqu'un, avant qu'on ait pu savoir ce qu'ils veulent vraiment ? Rétorqua Merlin, scandalisé.

-Nous allons garder un œil sur eux, répondit le médecin.

Merlin soupira. Il savait qu'il serait plus sage d'attendre avant de faire quoi que ce soit, mais il avait peur qu'en attendant, ils fassent des dégâts irréparables. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, puis se rendit à ses appartements, où Arthur l'attendait déjà pour qu'ils déjeunent en tête à tête. Le blond vit tout de suite que quelque chose tracassait son brun, mais il le laissa venir à lui, plutôt que de chercher à savoir, ce qui le braquerait plus qu'autre chose, connaissant l'autre prince. Après un long silence, pendant lequel ils mangèrent lentement et avec peu d'appétit, dans le cas de Merlin, le brun finit par soupirer et se lancer.

-Lady Catrina n'est pas lady Catrina, dit-il simplement.

-Que veux-tu dire par cela ? S'étonna Arthur, après cette entrée en matière pour le moins surprenante.

-Gaius m'a donné une potion à lui remettre et elle n'en a pas voulu, disant qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, mais Gaius m'a expliqué ensuite que lady Catrina avait une maladie incurable qui touchait à ses os et qui l'empêchait de marcher normalement et que seule cette potion la soulageait, expliqua le brun, jouant du bout de sa fourchette, avec sa nourriture.

-Et tu en as conclu que ce n'était pas lady Catrina ? Lui répondit le blond, confus. Peut-être qu'elle n'est simplement plus malade ou qu'elle a appris à passer outre sa douleur.

-J'en doute, répliqua l'autre prince, relevant son regard pour le placer dans celui de son époux.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que quand je l'ai regardée tout à l'heure, sa silhouette s'est troublée et j'ai vu une créature hideuse pendant un instant avant qu'elle ne redevienne lady Catrina, expliqua de nouveau le plus jeune.

-D'accord, mais, en es-tu sûr ?

Merlin lui servit un regard profondément noir, outré qu'il puisse douter de lui. Il se leva de table, vexé et, sans plus un mot, sortit de la pièce, faisant grimacer Arthur, laissé derrière, sa fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Le blond soupira, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne passerait pas une bonne soirée, si Merlin restait fâché contre lui. Il finit par hausser les épaules et, après avoir fini de manger, constatant que le brun n'avait, en fin de compte, rien avalé, il se mit à son bureau pour reprendre ses parchemins en retard.

Le brun, quant à lui, alla trouver ses trois jeunes élèves, qui, comme ils le lui avaient dit la veille, étaient dans la clairière aux dragons. Il prit une grande goulée d'air frais, après tout, Imbolc venait à peine de se terminer, le froid étant toutefois particulièrement vif, en cette période, la neige présente depuis plusieurs semaines. Merlin s'était évidemment lancé un sortilège de chaleur et portait presque tout le temps un manteau de fourrure, pour se tenir chaud.

Il arriva rapidement à la clairière, où les enfants étaient en train de s'amuser à se lancer des boules de neige, jouant et riant, insouciants. Merlin sourit doucement à cette vision. Aithusa, Kidron et Mina étaient, eux, collés les uns contre les autres, faisant la sieste. Ils étaient, il ne fallait pas l'oublier, des créatures à sang froid et en cette période hivernale, ils aimaient bien dormir, en se serrant ensemble, pour se maintenir au chaud. La neige lui arrivant aux mollets, Merlin s'approcha très lentement des dragons, allant caresser Aithusa, qui ouvrit l'un de ses yeux bleus, une seconde, avant de le refermer et de caler plus sa tête vers la main de Merlin.

Les trois enfants l'avaient vu arriver et s'approchèrent de lui, lentement, chacun cachant des boules de neige dans leurs mains, derrière leur dos, même Mordred, qui, les joues rouges, avait un léger sourire aux lèvres et s'amusait vraiment avec les deux jeunes Dracatiarna. Soudain, Merlin fut assailli de boules de neige et se mit à rire, sa bonne humeur retrouvée et, pour se venger, ses yeux tournèrent à l'or et des boules de neige se formèrent toutes seules, avant de voler vers les trois bruns, qui hurlaient de rire, en essayant tant bien que mal de courir pour échapper à l'attaque, même si, pour eux, la neige leur arrivait au-dessus des genoux, rendant la manœuvre bien difficile, amusant Merlin encore davantage.

-Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, à moins que vous ne vouliez apprendre simultanément à faire léviter des objets et à rester au chaud ? S'enquit le plus vieux.

-Oui ! Répondirent les enfants à l'unisson.

Alors Merlin commença un cours assez amusant pour les enfants, qui débuta par se lancer le sortilège de chaleur et, tout en le maintenant, à envoyer des boules de neige sur leurs voisins. Ils durent s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois, parce que les sortilèges simultanés n'étaient pas encore leur fort, mais au final, ils finirent par tous y arriver et s'amusèrent le reste de l'après-midi tous ensemble, avant de rentrer au château, la nuit tombant peu à peu.

-J'ai faim, s'exclama Alec.

-Moi aussi ! Répondirent les trois autres, même Merlin, faisant rire les enfants.

Le prince héritier de Breselianda leur créa un chemin, en faisant fondre la neige, afin qu'ils aient moins de mal à avancer, surtout qu'il recommençait à neiger plutôt abondamment, alors ils devaient se dépêcher un peu. Ils rentrèrent finalement et, alors que les enfants se dirigeaient vers les cuisines pour demander quelque chose à manger, Merlin leur ébouriffa les cheveux à chacun, avant d'aller vers les écuries, pour passer un peu de temps avec Epona, avant de les rejoindre.

C'est là qu'il vit l'un des hommes qui accompagnaient la fausse Catrina. Merlin se mit sur ses gardes directement et l'observa de loin. Il portait un panier vide et entra dans les écuries. Les palefreniers, en cette période de l'année, passaient un peu plus de temps à l'intérieur du château, afin d'être au chaud, ainsi, seuls les chevaux étaient dans les écuries à cet instant. Quelques minutes passèrent, Merlin restant à bonne distance, pour observer et ne pas être vu et le vit sortir avec son panier rempli. Le brun, surpris et suspicieux, utilisa sa vision magique pour savoir ce que contenait désormais le panier et grimaça en voyant du crottin de cheval. Il se demandait vraiment à quoi ça pourrait servir, mais laissa son observation là pour le moment, puisque l'homme déposa son panier à l'abri des regards, avant de retourner vers le château, comme si de rien était.

Le prince secoua la tête, la neige lui recouvrant un peu les cheveux et alla aux écuries comme prévu, pour caresser Epona et passer un peu de temps avec elle. La jument fut heureuse de le voir et encore plus, lorsque Merlin fit apparaître un tout petit morceau de sucre et une carotte. Il les lui donna et elle avala le sucre rapidement, avant de mâcher la carotte et de hennir, comme remerciant son maître. Merlin rit et lui embrassa le museau et il resta encore quelques minutes avec elle, avant que son ventre ne crie famine. Il l'embrassa de nouveau sur le museau, puis retourna finalement au château. Il se rendit aux cuisines, où les trois enfants étaient encore présents, buvant un bon thé chaud, donné par les servantes, qui lui en tendirent un également, à son approche. Le brun les remercia et prit quelques morceaux de viande séchée, pour calmer sa faim avant de dîner, dans peu de temps.

Ils restèrent le temps de finir leur encas et leur boisson, puis Merlin les enjoignit à retourner à leurs appartements afin de prendre un bon bain et de se changer, pour mettre des vêtements secs et chauds. Il les suivit également, se rendant à ses propres appartements et c'est à ce moment-là que Mordred lui attrapa sa manche, attirant son attention.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, 'Dred ? Demanda le plus vieux, d'une voix douce.

-Il faut que je te parle, répondit le petit garçon.

-Allons dans tes appartements, lui dit Merlin, comprenant que c'était sérieux.

Ils se rendirent donc dans la chambre de Mordred et, après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui, Merlin se tourna vers le jeune garçon, qui s'installa sur l'une des chaises près de la table et le plus vieux s'assit dans celle lui faisant face, observant toujours Mordred, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

-Il y a ce groupe qui est arrivé hier, commença le plus jeune, hésitant.

-Oui, l'encouragea Merlin, et ?

-Nous sommes passés près d'eux, en allant vers la clairière, cet après-midi et quand je les ai observés, leurs silhouettes se sont troublées et...

-Et ils étaient monstrueux pendant une seconde ? S'enquit Merlin.

-Oui, c'est ça, confirma Mordred, curieux.

-Gaius m'a demandé de ne pas donner l'alerte, tant que nous ne saurons pas ce qu'ils veulent, mais nous savons qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils semblent être, lui expliqua le prince. Ce qui me rassure, c'est de ne pas être le seul à les voir osciller entre la normalité et la monstruosité...

-Le médecin de la Cour ne les voient pas ainsi ? Demanda Mordred, surpris.

-Non, il a paru surpris quand j'en ai fait mention, cependant, peut-être est-ce dû à notre puissance magique ? Il faudra demander à Lena et Alexander, s'ils les voient de la même manière que tout le monde ou s'ils sont comme nous, répondit Merlin. Bon, je vais te laisser prendre un bain et aller prendre le mien, à plus tard.

Merlin lui ébouriffa les cheveux, Mordred ne faisant qu'acquiescer, puis sortit pour se rendre finalement à ses appartements. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'il sentit un vertige le prendre. Il se maintint au mur d'une main, alors que l'autre se plaça sur son front, comme pour le soulager. Il soupira un bon coup, puis reprit la route vers ses appartements, au bout du couloir. Il n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la porte, avant qu'un second vertige le prenne et qu'il tombe, évanoui.

Arthur, qui était toujours en train de signer des parchemins, triant les affaires importantes et celles qui pouvaient attendre un peu, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il releva la tête, sachant que ce devait être son époux et le vit s'effondrer à l'instant où il passa la porte. Il se leva d'un bond, paniqué et se rua vers lui. Arthur tourna Merlin sur le dos et posa sa main sur son front... Rien... Il délesta le brun de ses vêtements humides, le laissant presque nu, lui remit des vêtements secs, puis, le prit dans ses bras et se rua vers les appartements de Gaius, surprenant plus d'une personne se trouvant sur son passage. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, surprenant Gaius, qui tourna son regard d'un coup vers eux.

-Gaius, Merlin s'est évanoui, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive ! S'exclama Arthur, paniqué.

-Allongez-le sur le lit, là-bas, répondit le médecin, retrouvant un visage sérieux rapidement, lui montrant un coin de la pièce.

Le blond allongea le brun là où Gaius lui indiqua et le vieil homme commença à s'affairer autour de son apprenti d'emblée, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir. Il utilisa ses faibles pouvoirs magiques, en ne trouvant rien, de manière traditionnelle et écarquilla les yeux, un sourire se formant sur ses lèvres, en découvrant la raison de l'évanouissement de Merlin. Arthur fronça les sourcils en voyant ce sourire.

-Gaius ? S'enquit-il, impatient.

-Félicitations, Altesse, vous allez être père, répondit le médecin, regardant Arthur dans les yeux.

-Merlin est... ? S'exclama Arthur, surpris.

-Oui, le prince attend un enfant, sourit Gaius.

Arthur sentit un sourire se former peu à peu sur ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le front de l'autre prince. Puis, se rappelant que, s'ils étaient là, c'était quand même parce que le plus jeune s'était évanoui, il se tourna, sérieux, de nouveau vers Gaius.

-Pourquoi s'est-il évanoui ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mange-t-il normalement, en ce moment ? Rétorqua le médecin, reprenant un visage concentré.

-Il n'a pas mangé ce midi, avoua le blond, grimaçant.

-Eh bien, voilà la raison, répondit Gaius. Merlin doit se nourrir correctement, mangeant pour deux, à présent, et vu qu'il a une constitution plutôt frêle, la grossesse va l'épuiser rapidement, s'il ne mange pas normalement.

Arthur acquiesça, comprenant et c'est à ce moment-là, qu'ils entendirent un grognement venir du brun, qui ouvrit, peu à peu, les yeux, se tenant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de m'être cogné la tête ? S'enquit Merlin, perdu.

-Peut-être parce qu'en t'évanouissant, tu es tombé tête la première par terre, répondit Arthur, sarcastique, roulant des yeux, serrant la main de Merlin, qui était à sa portée, dans la sienne.

-Oh... rougit le brun. Et qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ?

-Vous attendez un enfant, Merlin, répondit Gaius, lui tendant une potion pour sa tête.

-Un enfant... répéta le brun, les yeux écarquillés et un peu dans le vide, avant de boire mécaniquement la potion, grimaçant à son goût désagréable.

-C'est ça, sourit son mentor. Félicitations.

Merlin acquiesça, toujours plutôt à l'ouest et Arthur lui donna un baiser, le sortant finalement de sa torpeur. Le brun commença à sourire franchement, heureux.

-On va être papas ? Murmura-t-il à Arthur, les yeux dans les siens.

Le blond acquiesça, tout aussi heureux. Puis, Merlin se mit à bouder, détournant la tête.

-Merlin ? S'exclama le plus vieux, surpris.

-Je ne t'ai pas pardonné pour ce midi ! Répondit le brun, buté.

Le jeune Pendragon soupira et le prit comme il put dans ses bras.

-Si tu me dis qu'ils ne sont pas ce qu'ils prétendent, alors je te crois, lui dit le plus vieux, embrassant sa nuque.

-Vraiment ? Répondit Merlin, tournant la tête vers lui, de nouveau.

-Vraiment, affirma Arthur.

-Bon, s'exclama Gaius, soudainement, ce n'est pas que vous me gêniez, mais il va falloir aller dîner, surtout vous, Merlin !

-Pourquoi « surtout moi » ? S'enquit le brun, confus.

-D'après ce que le prince Arthur m'a dit, vous n'avez rien avalé ce midi, vous devez vous nourrir correctement pour sustenter le bébé, le gronda le médecin.

-Mais, j'ai mangé un morceau il y a moins d'une heure, dans les cuisines, avec Lena, Mordred et Alexander, répliqua Merlin, outré.

-C'est bien, se calma le vieil homme, mais ça ne suffit visiblement pas. Il faut que vous mangiez plus, surtout en cette période froide !

-D'accord, abdiqua le brun, boudant légèrement, je ferai ce qu'il faut.

-Très bien, alors allez dîner et demain, nous verrons votre nouveau régime et rythme journalier afin que tout se passe au mieux, je vous donnerai également des potions de vitamines, pour que vous ne soyez pas épuisé trop facilement, finit Gaius.

Merlin acquiesça, remerciant, bon-gré, mal-gré, son mentor, avant de se lever, d'attraper la main d'Arthur et de l'entraîner vers la salle de réception. Il décida qu'il prendrait son bain après manger, n'ayant plus le temps, à présent. Ils arrivèrent les derniers, comme souvent et prirent place. Uther et Ygraine se tournèrent vers eux, surpris qu'ils aient pris encore plus longtemps que d'habitude.

-Où étiez-vous passés ? S'enquit la blonde.

-Merlin s'est évanoui, alors je l'ai emmené chez Gaius et...

Le roi et la reine se tendirent, inquiets, puis devinrent confus en voyant le sourire apparaître sur les visages des jeunes gens.

-Et ? Les enjoignit Uther.

-Vous allez être grands-parents, annonça leur fils, un large sourire aux lèvres, les yeux brillants et la main de Merlin serrée dans la sienne, sur la table.

-Merlin attend un enfant ? S'exclama la reine, elle aussi, souriant largement.

-Oui, sourit le brun, rougissant légèrement de joie.

-Félicitations ! S'exclamèrent les parents du blond.

-Que la fête commence ! Continua Uther. Mon fils et son époux vont avoir un enfant, il faut fêter ça !

-Sauf toi, Merlin, reprit Ygraine, grimaçant. Je suis désolée, mais tu n'as pu le droit de boire autre chose que du lait, du thé et de l'eau.

-Aucun problème, sourit son gendre, je n'ai jamais été réellement porté vers l'alcool, de toute manière.

-C'est bien vrai, confirma Arthur, et heureusement, parce qu'on a vu ce que ça donnait sinon.

Il se mit à rire et Merlin lui mit un léger coup de poing, riant toutefois peu après. Le dîner tourna au banquet, célébrant la grossesse du prince et bientôt, Merlin, Ygraine, dans une moindre mesure et les trois enfants furent les seuls à rester sobres. Merlin vit également que le groupe étrange, arrivé la veille, dont seuls la fausse lady Catrina et deux des hommes qui l'accompagnaient étaient présents à table et n'avaient rien touché, ni la boisson, ni la nourriture. Le brun fut encore plus suspicieux et plissa les yeux.

Le lendemain, Merlin eut donc droit à une leçon sur son nouveau régime et son nouveau rythme de vie. Il grimaça, mais accepta, bien évidemment, sans rechigner. Les jours suivants, rien de notable fut à observer, sauf que l'un des serviteurs allait toujours chercher du crottin de cheval aux écuries, chaque jour. Merlin n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il en faisait et ça le laissait septique, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une conversation entre Gwen et un autre serviteur, dans un couloir.

-Je t'assure, Gwen, ça empestait dans ces appartements ! S'exclama le jeune homme qui accompagnait Gwen.

-Autant que ça ? S'enquit la jeune femme, surprise. Je veux bien que certains nobles n'aiment pas prendre de bain, mais, à ce point-là...

-Ce n'était pas exactement l'odeur d'une personne qui ne se lave pas, grimaça le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Bryce ? S'étonna encore la jeune femme.

-C'était plutôt l'odeur des écuries, si tu veux mon avis, lui répondit-il, plissant le nez.

-J'aimerais également en savoir plus, Bryce, s'exclama Merlin, qui arriva à leur niveau, à ce moment-là.

-Oh, bonjour, Votre Altesse, bafouilla le jeune homme, s'inclinant.

-Bonjour, Merlin, lui sourit Gwen.

-Salut, Gwen, lui répondit le brun, alors, cette odeur ?

-Eh... Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit, on dirait l'odeur des écuries, Sire...

-Hum, répondit Merlin, ça ne m'étonne pas.

-Comment ça ? S'enquit Gwen, surprise.

-Ça fait plusieurs jours que je vois l'un des serviteurs de... lady Catrina, dit Merlin en pinçant les lèvres, apporter un panier vide aux écuries, avant d'en ressortir avec son panier plein de crottin. Je n'ai cependant pas encore eu l'occasion de savoir ce qu'il en faisait... À présent, je pense qu'il les vide dans les appartements de son entourage, la question reste, pour quelle raison ?

Bryce, voyant que son observation avait laissé le prince pensif, s'inclina légèrement et reprit son chemin, pour continuer ses corvées. Gwen, quant à elle, resta avec Merlin encore un moment, étonnée par ce qu'il avait dit. Le prince finit par hausser les épaules et, présentant son bras à son amie, ils partirent bras dessus, bras dessous, discutant d'autres choses, moins étranges.

Enfin, l'incident arriva près de deux semaines après l'arrivée du groupe étrange à Camelot. La fausse lady Catrina et son entourage commencèrent à attaquer les membres de la famille royales de Camelot, lançant des sortilèges, pendant un dîner privé, où seuls le roi, la reine, les deux princes et le groupe d'étrangers étaient présents. Merlin lança un bouclier instinctivement et les sortilèges retournèrent à l'envoyeur. Le groupe fut touché et leurs vêtements devinrent guenilles, de la fumée nauséabonde s'élevant d'eux, faisant plisser le nez des autres personnes leur faisant face. Le brun, prit de nausées, ne put s'empêcher de vomir, Arthur, grimaçant, lui caressa le dos. Le bouclier, cependant resta en place et le groupe, dont « Catrina » était clairement le leader, se transforma, laissant voir ce que Merlin, Mordred, Lena et Alec -à qui Merlin avait parlé de ce que lui et Mordred voyaient et qui avaient dit voir la même chose- pouvaient apercevoir parfois, pendant une seconde : des créatures hideuses.

-Des trolls, s'exclama Merlin, s'essuyant la bouche, tremblant légèrement, après avoir vomi.

-Des trolls ? S'enquit Uther, surpris. Mais enfin, je pensais que c'était Catrina !

-Non, Uther, Gaius et moi savions déjà que ce n'était pas elle depuis le lendemain de leur arrivée, expliqua Merlin, toujours un peu pâle, l'odeur nauséabonde toujours présente.

-Et pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ? Siffla le roi, plissant les yeux, irrité.

-Parce que Gaius m'a dit que ce serait mieux d'attendre de savoir ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire, répondit le brun, penaud.

-Soit, s'exclama de nouveau le roi, pas plus calmé, mais non moins enclin à accepter ce raisonnement. Et qu'est-il arrivé à lady Catrina, alors ?

-Elle est certainement morte pendant l'invasion, répondit Merlin, grimaçant un peu. Je suis désolé...

-Peu importe, s'exclama Ygraine, il faut tuer ces créatures !

Merlin acquiesça, alors qu'Arthur sortit Excalibur de son fourreau. Ensemble et toujours protégés par le bouclier du brun, ils commencèrent à attaquer les trolls. Arthur, en s'approchant du groupe, l'épée au poing et prêt à en découdre et Merlin, usant de sa magie. Il savait qu'il devait faire attention toutefois, parce que son bébé se nourrissait de cette même magie et qu'il n'était donc pas à pleine puissance, ces derniers temps.

Arthur commença par s'attaquer au serviteur qui se rendait toujours aux écuries et, alors qu'il essayait de lancer des sorts totalement immonde contre le blond, celui-ci le pourfendit d'un coup de son arme, la faisant entrer sans mal dans sa poitrine et il s'étala, mort, aux pieds d'Arthur. Cependant, sa mort occasionna encore plus de puanteur, rendant Merlin encore plus pâle et nauséeux. Il se mit à respirer par la bouche et envoya une boule de feu contre « Catrina », qui fut réduit en cendres en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, le feu sentant très mauvais, directement.

Arthur continua avec l'un des hommes qui se faisaient passer pour nobles et le pourfendit aussi rapidement que l'autre. Encore une fois, une terrible odeur se fit sentir et, n'en pouvant plus, Merlin vomit de nouveau. Son dîner et son déjeuner venaient d'y passer et il en restait encore trois à battre. Résolu, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, les yeux brillants de larmes et tremblant, il envoya une onde magique qui réduisit les trois derniers en cendres et se boucha le nez, directement après.

Le blond grimaça et eut des hauts-le-cœur, lui-même pendant tout le combat, Uther et Ygraine, eux, se bouchaient le nez et grimaçaient de dégoût, mais souriaient, fiers des deux princes et futurs grands rois d'Albion. Arthur alla voir Merlin, qui leva le bouclier et ils sortirent de la pièce, le brun ayant grand besoin d'air frais. Ils allèrent dehors, Merlin d'un pas rapide, imité par Arthur, qui ne voulait pas le laisser seul. Le brun finit par s'arrêter sur les marches du château et s'assit dessus, profitant de l'air pur et froid, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il prit plusieurs grandes goulées d'air et soupira finalement, en sentant sa nausée passer peu à peu. Arthur arriva finalement et s'installa derrière lui, ses jambes de chaque côté de Merlin, ses bras autour de lui. Le brun, sachant très bien que c'était son époux, se cala plus contre lui et embrassa son bras à proximité.

-Quelle soirée ! Murmura le prince de Camelot.

-À qui le dis-tu ! Répondit Merlin, grimaçant.

-Quand tes nausées seront passées, tu me diras si tu as faim, je ferai préparer un plateau pour toi, au cas où, lui dit Arthur, embrassant ses cheveux.

-Hum, merci, sourit le brun, reconnaissant.

Ils restèrent là pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient beaucoup trop froid et qu'Arthur éternue, amusant le brun. Ils rentrèrent et le blond se sépara un moment de Merlin, pour trouver un serviteur et lui dire d'apporter un plateau de pain, fromage et viande séchée, ainsi que quelques fruits, si possible, dans leurs appartements. Le serviteur acquiesça, s'inclina et alla faire ce que le prince avait ordonné. Merlin, pendant ce temps, s'était rendu à leurs appartements et s'était fait couler un bain, décidant qu'il en avait bien besoin, malgré celui qu'il avait pris avant d'aller dîner.

Il se dévêtit rapidement, grimaçant en voyant des éclaboussures de vomi sur ses chaussures, ses yeux se dorant pour les faire disparaître. Merlin entra ensuite dans le baquet et soupira d'aise, ses muscles se détendant totalement. Arthur entra peu après et sourit. Les yeux du brun se dorèrent une nouvelle fois et le baquet doubla de volume, afin de laisser de la place au blond, qui ne se fit pas prier. Arthur, ayant parfaitement compris, se déshabilla tout aussi vite que l'avait fait son époux et entra derrière Merlin, le calant amoureusement contre lui. Lui aussi soupira d'aise. Il se pencha un peu et embrassa la joue de Merlin, qui rejeta la tête en arrière, pour la poser sur l'épaule d'Arthur, fermant les yeux pour profiter de ce moment de tendresse.

Ils finirent par sortir quand l'eau devint trop froide et ils se vêtirent seulement de leur sous-vêtement. C'est ce moment que choisit le serviteur pour frapper à la porte. Merlin fit un geste de la main, ouvrant la porte et le jeune homme s'inclina tant bien que mal, avant d'aller poser le plateau garni sur la table. Le brun sentit son ventre gargouiller et se jeta sur la viande séchée et la pomme qu'il y avait. Le prince de Breselianda grogna de bonheur et remercia le serviteur. Le jeune homme s'inclina de nouveau et prit congé. Arthur, amusé par l'attitude de son mari, vint le prendre dans ses bras, par derrière et l'embrassa dans la nuque.

Arthur se sépara ensuite, de nouveau de Merlin et alla se mettre à son bureau, reprenant les parchemins sur lesquels il était en train de travailler avant le dîner. Pendant ce temps, Merlin, qui avait finit sa pomme et quelques-uns des morceaux de viande séchée, alla donner un baiser sur la joue d'Arthur et se rendit à la porte, prenant un haut à la volée, qu'il enfila.

-Où vas-tu ? S'enquit Arthur, étonné.

-Raconter une histoire aux enfants, sourit Merlin, taquin.

Arthur roula des yeux et le laissa aller. Le brun lui envoya un baiser volant et ouvrit la porte. Il frissonna, étant toujours pieds nus et se rendit aux appartements de son frère. Il appela Mordred et Lena par télépathie et ils se rejoignirent tous à la chambre d'Alec, qui fut un instant surpris, avant qu'un large sourire prenne place sur son visage. Merlin attendit que Lena et Mordred se placent dans le lit d'Alexander, s'assit près d'eux et commença à leur raconter une histoire, l'illustrant, comme d'habitude, avec sa magie.

Quand les enfants furent endormis, il fit léviter la jeune fille et Mordred pour les raccompagner à leurs appartements, les borda et les embrassa sur le front, avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Alec et d'en faire de même avec lui, le bordant et l'embrassant sur le front. Il retourna ensuite à ses propres appartements et fut heureux de voir qu'Arthur était déjà allongé dans leur lit. Il vit aussi Snowflake, qui était arrivé entre-temps et lui offrit une caresse légère, le faisant ronronner, avant de se coucher au côté d'Arthur. Le blond l'embrassa doucement et Merlin se cala bien contre lui. Ils ne mirent que peu de temps à s'endormir, épuisés par les derniers événements de la journée.

La suite du premier trimestre de la grossesse de Merlin fut une sorte d'enfer personnel pour lui. Il avait constamment la nausée, avait paradoxalement tout le temps faim, ne supportant cependant pas certains produits qu'il adorait avant. Il était souvent sur les nerfs et à fleur de peau, ses hormones lui jouant des tours et sa magie faisant également des siennes. Il s'en était rendu compte près d'un mois après qu'ils aient vaincu les trolls. Parfois, en se réveillant, il se rendait compte que le lit était en lévitation et d'autres fois, c'était purement et simplement le mobilier entier qui était en lévitation dans leurs appartements. La magie de Merlin avait également tendance à changer les tapisseries de couleur, ainsi que certains des tableaux des ancêtres d'Arthur. Le brun ne pouvait que s'excuser en grimaçant, tentant de les faire reprendre la bonne couleur. Certains jours, quand il n'y arrivait pas, il se mettait à éclater en sanglots et Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire. Ygraine s'amusait de cette situation, se rappelant comment elle était pendant sa propre grossesse. Uther, lui, avait plus tendance à grimacer, compatissant fortement avec son fils, sachant ce qu'il endurait.

Ce fut pendant le deuxième trimestre qu'ils eurent droit à une mauvaise nouvelle. La grossesse de Merlin se passait à merveille et les affaires du royaumes étaient toujours plutôt florissantes. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'un messager, venu du nord, amoché et paniqué, demande audience au roi de Camelot. Il fut emmené à la salle du trône immédiatement et Uther, Arthur, Ygraine et Merlin -qui, depuis le début de sa grossesse, devait assisté à ces doléances, parce que Gaius refusait qu'il déambule dans le château et la ville-basse trop longtemps, il fut ainsi remplacé par Lena, qui s'en sortait très bien-, écoutèrent ce qu'il avait à annoncer, avec le plus grand sérieux. Le messager était un homme entre deux âges, roux aux yeux clairs, avec des tâches de rousseur sur le nez. Il était dans un piteux état à son entrée dans la salle du trône, ses vêtements déchirés et ensanglantés, son visage tuméfié, du sang séché sur sa tempe gauche, son œil droit s'ouvrant à peine, sur un regard paniqué, des traces de larmes étaient également visibles sur ses joues et il se mit à genoux devant les personnages royaux sans demander son reste.

-Majestés, Altesses, commença-t-il d'une voix pleine de souffrance, j'ai été envoyé ici par Sir Owen.

-Et pour quelle raison ? S'enquit Uther, qui sentait l'hésitation et la détresse de l'homme.

-Il m'a fait venir pour vous faire part d'une invasion de saxons, arrivant du nord, continua l'homme.

-Quel est ton nom ? Demanda Ygraine, doucement.

-Alistair, votre Majesté, répondit le roux, tremblotant, à présent.

-Bien, Alistair, sourit la reine, l'encourageant, et que s'est-il passé exactement?

-Les saxons nous ont attaqués et les chevaliers ont répliqué, mais ils étaient tellement nombreux, Majesté, s'exclama l'homme, atterré, ils ont tué tous ceux qui étaient sur leur chemin et quand l'un d'eux m'a attaqué, Sir Owen m'a sauvé et chargé de délivrer ce message.

Uther fronça les sourcils, inquiet, Merlin serra les dents, pensant à toutes ces pertes, parmi des chevaliers entraînés et endurcis, Ygraine se pinça les lèvres, inquiète des répercussions qu'il y aurait bientôt sur le royaume et Arthur eut un regard déterminé, prêt à en découdre et à protéger son peuple.

-Et est-ce qu'ils sont toujours à Camelot ? Finit par demander Uther.

-Quand je suis parti, commença Alistair, il ne restait presque plus de chevaliers de Camelot debout et les saxons commençaient à rebrousser chemin, comme s'ils étaient satisfaits par ce massacre...

-Je vois, répondit le roi, grave. Qu'on fasse préparer un lit dans les quartiers des serviteurs, pour cet homme, ordonna-t-il ensuite. Et qu'un garde l'emmène chez Gaius, il en a bien besoin.

-Merci, votre Majesté, s'exclama Alistair, s'inclinant encore un peu plus, toujours à genoux.

Alistair fut emmené hors de la salle du trône et Leon, qui était en charge de faire entrer les personnes ayant des doléances, lança un regard interrogateur à son roi.

-Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, Sir Leon, faites revenir les autres demain, nous avons un plan de bataille à mettre en place, lui ordonna Uther.

-Bien, Sire, répondit Leon, s'inclinant légèrement.

Il sortit et dit aux autres citoyens de Camelot, de revenir le lendemain, que la séance des doléances était à présent close pour la journée. Beaucoup grommelèrent, agacés de se voir renvoyer chez eux, sans avoir pu faire part de leurs réclamations au roi, mais tous obtempérèrent, se dirigeant bon-gré, mal-gré vers la sortie du château. Leon retourna ensuite dans la salle du trône et attendit de nouveaux ordres.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

C'est tout pour ce soir ! Donnez-moi vos impressions avec une petite review, s'il vous plaît, pour me dire si ça vous a plu ou non.

À la semaine prochaine !


	9. Les Saxons

Good evening everyone ! :)

 **Titre :** Another way to Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, UA, Action/Adventure, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg…

 **Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Morgana, Will/Freya, Uther/Ygraine, Balinor/Hunith, Elyan/OC…

 **Rating :** M éventuellement, pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **RAR :** Guest : Hey :), merci pour cette review, c'était adorable ^^. Comme tu peux le constater, je continue XD. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! Bonne lecture à toi.

 **Note :** Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews d'avoir pris en compte ce que j'avais écrit dans le chapitre précédent, ça m'a fait chaud au cœur ^^. Voilà donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic, le dernier étant l'épilogue, que vous aurez la semaine prochaine. Ce chapitre est le plus long de la fic et celui qui contient le plus d'action, même si au final, il n'y en a pas non plus énormément, ça bouge un peu, quand même ;). Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question, les noms que j'utilise sont celtes, j'ai regardé sur internet, pour m'aiguiller. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre, en tout cas !

Sinon, quelque chose qui n'a rien à voir avec ma fic, mais qui reste en rapport avec _Merlin_ , quelqu'un parmi vous regarde les _Douze coups de midi_ ? Si non, j'apprécie beaucoup de regarder, parce que parfois, on a l'agréable surprise de voir des questions dans le genre de celle de ce midi "Qui est, dans une légende populaire du Moyen-Âge, le mari de Guenièvre ?" ;) mais le PIRE ! est de connaître la réponse, comme des milliards de personnages sur Terre et que le Maître de midi lui-même ne la connaisse pas. J'étais absolument choquée ! C'était juste un blasphème de sa part XD. Bref... trêve de plaisanteries...

Bonne lecture à vous et bonnes vacances aux concernés ;).

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 :**

 **Les Saxons.**

Uther, sa reine, son fils et son gendre étaient très préoccupés par ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre. Les Saxons avaient donc avancé dans les terres jusqu'à atteindre Camelot et avaient déjà fait un massacre à la frontière avant de rebrousser chemin. Le roi réfléchit un instant, les yeux dans le vague, sur la marche à suivre : attaquer ou préparer une bonne défense ? Il finit par tourner son regard vers Leon, qui était posté près de l'estrade aux trônes, attendant ses nouveaux ordres.

-Sir Leon, s'exclama Uther, attirant l'attention du chevalier, mais aussi de tous les autres, faites prévenir mes conseillers, nous allons nous réunir en urgence, afin de préparer au mieux le royaume, en cas d'attaque prochaine !

Le chevalier hocha la tête et s'inclina.

-Bien, Sire, dit-il avant de tourner une nouvelle fois les talons et de se diriger vers la porte, pour faire prévenir les conseillers de Camelot.

Pendant ce temps, Merlin, qui n'avait rien dit depuis un moment, était pâle, se tortillant discrètement sur son trône. Depuis quelques temps maintenant, il avait mal au ventre, sentant de l'acidité remonter dans son œsophage, mais il n'osait rien dire, la situation étant devenue si grave et avant cela, les citoyens se succédant si vite. Arthur, pourtant pris dans ses propres réflexions, finit par se rendre compte des mouvements répétés de son époux et, fronçant les sourcils, se tourna vers lui.

Ses fins sourcils blonds se froncèrent encore davantage en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Merlin. Le brun était vraiment pâle et son visage reflétait la gêne et la douleur. Arthur lui prit la main, tournant son attention vers lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda le prince de Camelot, à voix basse, pour ne pas déranger le silence sérieux de la pièce.

-Rien, tout va bien, répondit Merlin, mentant effrontément.

-Mer _lin_! Siffla Arthur, menaçant.

Le brun soupira, se tenant le ventre de son autre main. Son ventre à présent légèrement proéminent, montrant sans mal sa grossesse aux yeux des curieux.

-J'ai mal au ventre, avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

-Depuis combien de temps ? S'enquit son mari, légèrement calmé.

-Un moment, répondit Merlin, détournant les yeux.

-Et pourquoi n'avoir rien dit avant ?

-Je ne voulais pas interrompre les doléances, murmura le prince de Breselianda.

Arthur soupira, désespéré par l'attitude si désinvolte de son époux, alors qu'il portait leur héritier. Il se leva de son trône, fit se lever Merlin, puis, après s'être incliné devant Uther et Ygraine, leur disant que Merlin ne se sentait pas bien et devait aller voir Gaius, le blond traîna l'autre jeune homme vers la sortie. Merlin soupira encore, mais se laissa faire, trop faible pour protester, de toute manière. Il aurait pu essayer de se soigner par magie, cependant, il savait que ce n'était pas sage, dans l'état où il se trouvait, alors il avait préféré endurer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent tous prendre congé. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas compté sur les contre-temps comme une invasion éventuelle.

En silence, Arthur le mena jusqu'aux appartements du médecin de la Cour, frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre qu'on le lui autorise. À la porte, ils avaient croisé un garde, qui attendait patiemment, mais n'avaient pas plus prêté attention à lui. Gaius était occupé à panser les blessures d'Alistair, fronçant les sourcils de concentration. Il accorda un bref regard aux deux princes, mais continua sa tâche avant toute chose. Le blond fit asseoir Merlin sur le banc entourant la table du médecin et le brun se mit à souffler profondément, son ventre le faisant de plus en plus souffrir, certainement à cause de sa marche. Arthur s'installa à ses côtés et lui embrassa la tempe, serrant sa main fortement dans la sienne.

Alistair, qui se laissait faire sans rien dire, grimaçant cependant parfois -les onguents n'étant pas très agréables sur sa peau meurtrie-, leur envoyait des regards plus ou moins discrets, curieux de l'attitude si proches des deux princes. Il savait qu'ils étaient mariés. Après tout, qui n'était pas au courant à Camelot ? Cette nouvelle avait fait le tour du royaume en un rien de temps, tant le peuple attendait cette union depuis longtemps, la promesse de celle-ci ayant été faite plus de quinze ans plus tôt. De plus, le roux n'était pas magicien, mais il connaissait certaines personnes qui l'étaient et elles parlaient toujours de prophéties, mentionnant le prince et son sorcier, des étoiles plein les yeux, rendant curieux ceux qui n'avaient pas de pouvoirs magiques et, surtout, qui ne connaissaient rien de ces prophéties.

Gaius commença à nettoyer la plaie sur sa tempe et une grimace reprit place sur son visage. Le sang ayant séché, le médecin devait appuyer un peu plus que prévu et ça lui faisait quelque peu mal. Il siffla entre ses dents, essayant de cacher tant bien que mal sa douleur. Le vieux médecin soupira, cependant.

-Je suis désolé de vous faire mal, mais je suis obligé de nettoyer tout cela, sinon, vos blessures risquent de s'infecter et ce serait très mauvais pour vous, lui dit-il, interprétant mal son froncement de sourcils.

-Je le sais, lui répondit le roux, j'essaie juste de ne pas vous embêter davantage avec ma douleur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, voyons, s'exclama Gaius. Vu l'étendu de vos blessures, on ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que vous soyez insensible !

Alistair ne fit que hocher la tête, se laissant toujours faire. Après encore quelques longues minutes, Gaius finit de nettoyer chacune de ses blessures ensanglantées et de passer un onguent dessus, afin d'éviter l'infection. Il passa un autre onguent sur les bleus et l'œil au beurre noir du roux, avant de décider qu'il était satisfait de son travail. Il donna une potion à son patient, lui indiquant qu'elle réduirait la douleur, puis une autre, avant de lui dire d'aller se reposer et de la prendre seulement quand il serait dans un lit. Alistair hocha la tête, le remercia et se dirigea d'un pas plus lent, que quand il était entré dans la salle du trône, vers la porte, l'ouvrit et sortit.

Gaius se tourna alors vers les deux princes, qui étaient restés dans la même position, attendant le tour de Merlin. Le brun se caressait le ventre, essayant d'apaiser sa douleur comme il le pouvait, sans grand succès cependant. Arthur lui montrait son soutien en lui serrant la main et lui embrassant la tempe toutes les trente secondes, faisant rouler des yeux le plus jeune. Le médecin fronça les sourcils, inquiet de la pâleur de son ancien apprenti.

-Que vous arrive-t-il, Merlin ? Demanda-t-il, s'approchant des deux jeunes hommes.

-J'ai mal au ventre et je ressens de l'acidité dans mon œsophage, répondit le brun, le visage crispé d'inconfort.

-Je vois... Allez-vous allonger sur le lit, que je vous ausculte, lui dit-il.

Merlin se leva, lâchant la main d'Arthur et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers le lit en question. Il s'y allongea et Gaius commença à palper son ventre, concentré. Le brun grimaça quand il appuya un peu trop fort sur son estomac et le médecin arrêta là son inspection, souriant légèrement.

-Ce n'est rien de grave, Merlin, juste un symptôme qu'ont souvent les personnes enceintes, lui dit-il. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour vous soulager.

Le médecin partit regarder dans son armoire à potions ce dont il aurait besoin. Arthur, pendant ce temps, s'approcha de Merlin et lui caressa les cheveux. Le brun lui offrit un sourire un peu grimaçant et le blond l'embrassa sur le front, puis sur les lèvres. Merlin répondit à ce baiser si tendre rapidement, mais ne put en profiter, puisqu'Arthur se retira presque immédiatement. Le prince de Breselianda bouda un peu. Il aurait préféré un plus long baiser et Arthur s'amusa de sa réaction, soulagé qu'il n'ait rien de grave, mais voulant se venger de son manque de discernement, quant à ses maux. Le plus jeune comprit sans mal son intention et sa moue boudeuse s'accentua.

Gaius finit par revenir vers eux. Merlin se redressa, se mettant assis et le médecin lui tendit une fiole et il la but directement, grimaçant au goût. Son ancien mentor lui dit d'aller se reposer, que la potion ferait effet dans quelques minutes, mais qu'il aurait besoin de dormir un peu, pour soulager son corps, à cause du temps qu'il avait attendu avant de se plaindre et de venir le voir. Merlin comprit la remontrance et ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête. Ils le remercièrent, puis, Arthur fit se relever Merlin et ensemble, ils se rendirent à leurs appartements. Ils virent que le garde, qui attendait précédemment devant les appartements du médecin, n'était plus là et devinèrent qu'il avait accompagné Alistair à sa chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent à leurs appartements, le blond tira Merlin jusqu'à leur lit et le fit s'allonger. Le brun grimaça face à l'attitude d'Arthur, montrant son côté mère-poule. Il ne dit rien, appréciant ce qu'il faisait pour lui, même si, depuis le début de sa grossesse, le blond semblait encore plus attentif au moindre besoin de Merlin, ce qui rendait le brun, à la fois vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir un homme pareil à ses côtés, mais aussi totalement fou, vu qu'Arthur, parfois, ne le laissait même pas respirer un instant, voulant être près de lui à chaque moment, au cas où.

-Je dois aller assister au Conseil, mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose, fais-moi prévenir, d'accord ? Dit Arthur, alors qu'il était assis à côté de Merlin, lui caressant les cheveux.

-D'accord, soupira le brun. Allez, va, avant que tu ne fasses une bêtise et décide de rester, alors que ça commence à aller mieux.

-Je m'inquiète simplement pour mon mari, est-ce mal ? Répliqua le blond, roulant des yeux.

-Bien sûr que non, répondit Merlin, lui caressant la joue, souriant, mais c'est parfois trop, pour rien.

-Si tu le dis, murmura le blond, embrassant la paume de la main de Merlin, qu'il avait attrapée de la sienne.

Le brun lui sourit encore et Arthur l'embrassa doucement, avant de se lever et de prendre le chemin de la salle du Conseil, de nouveau. En ouvrant la porte, il vit un éclair blanc passer entre ses jambes et tourna la tête une seconde, pour voir Snowflake sauter sur le lit, s'installant tout contre Merlin et commencer à ronronner. Le blond sourit, roulant des yeux, puis sortit finalement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle du Conseil, Uther et Ygraine étaient déjà présents, tout comme la moitié des conseillers. Il alla prendre sa place, du côté gauche de son père, sa mère étant à la droite de celui-ci. Il était rare que la reine prenne part aux conseils, mais sachant qu'ils essuyaient une attaque, la blonde se sentait obligée d'être présente, afin de préparer au mieux les serviteurs du château et les dames de la Cour. Après tout, c'était elle qui était responsable d'eux. Uther s'occupait des lords et de certains de ses chevaliers, tandis qu'Arthur s'occupait désormais du peuple en-dehors de la citadelle de Camelot, ainsi que de ses propres chevaliers. Chacun avait ses responsabilités et Ygraine avait bien l'intention de montrer qu'elle prenait les siennes au sérieux, d'où sa présence à ce Conseil précis.

Ils attendirent, l'air grave pour la famille royale de Camelot et l'air mi-inquiet, mi-intrigué pour la moitié des membres du Conseil qui était présente, que l'autre moitié arrive. Ils durent patienter encore un bon quart d'heure et enfin, tout le Conseil fut présent. Uther se racla la gorge, intimant le silence avec ce simple bruit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

-Mes chers conseillers, i peine une heure, un homme est arrivé à Camelot, me demandant audience d'urgence, commença le roi. La lui accordant, nous l'avons vu arriver, dans un bien piteux état et effrayé tel un lapin pris dans un filet. Après avoir voyagé le plus rapidement possible vers la citadelle, venant de la frontière nord, cet homme nous a appris la nouvelle d'une invasion de Saxons.

-Des Saxons, Sire ? S'exclama l'un des conseillers, stupéfait. Ils ont déjà réussi à arriver jusqu'à Camelot ?

-C'est ce qu'il semblerait, Sir Caradoc, confirma Uther.

-Comment peut-on être sûrs que cet homme dit la vérité ? S'enquit un autre conseiller, le visage dur et peu conciliant.

Ygraine fronça les sourcils, outrée qu'on puisse douter de la bonne foi d'un membre du peuple de Camelot, mais se retint de tout commentaire. Arthur ne fronça pas les sourcils, restant le visage impassible, mais n'en pensa pas moins que sa mère.

-Seriez-vous en train de douter de mon jugement de mes gens, Sir Donovan ? Le réprimanda Uther.

-Bien sûr que non, Sire, répondit le lord, baissant les yeux.

-Alors laissez-moi terminé, avant de porter votre jugement !

-Bien, Sire...

La reine et le prince ne purent s'empêcher une pointe d'amusement, bien qu'ils la cachèrent de tous avec facilité.

-Bien, alors poursuivons, reprit le roi, avant de se racler la gorge, de nouveau. Cet homme dit avoir été envoyé par Sir Owen, qui l'a protégé d'un Saxon, qui tentait de le tuer. Il nous a également faire part du fait, qu'après le massacre contre les chevaliers de notre royaume, les Saxons sont repartis, visiblement satisfaits, pour le moment.

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas envoyer une nouvelle patrouille dans ce secteur ? S'enquit un autre conseiller encore, semblant plutôt jeune.

-Sir Edern, je sais que vous êtes jeune, mais ce que vous dites est bien naïf, s'exclama le conseiller qui lui faisait face, beaucoup plus vieux que lui.

-Et pourquoi cela, Sir Byron ? Siffla le jeune homme, piqué au vif, rougissant fortement.

-Voulez-vous que cette patrouille devienne un nouvel encas pour ces Saxons ? Répliqua ledit conseiller, l'air moralisateur.

-Bien sûr que non ! Répondit Sir Edern, mais il faut bien faire quelque chose !

Uther les laissa se disputer pendant encore quelques secondes, avant de lever une main gantée, qui les stoppa net.

-Il suffit, dit-il, tout de même. Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous quereller, mais pour trouver un plan d'attaque et de défense de Camelot.

-Mais, Sire, s'exclama l'homme qui était à la droite de Sir Caradoc, comment voulez-vous anticiper les projets de ces barbares ?

-Eh bien, Sir Kerian, c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait réunir ce Conseil, répliqua Uther, roulant des yeux, montrant ainsi que l'homme était un peu lent pour le roi. C'est ensemble que nous mettrons au point ce plan.

Ils continuèrent de parlementer pendant un long moment, cherchant comment s'y prendre et finalement, il fut décider qu'un plus grand escadron de chevaliers irait à la frontière, afin de la protéger, en cas de nouvelle attaque et que les défenses de Camelot devraient être renforcées par un bouclier magique. Arthur fronça les sourcils en entendant cela.

-Sire, commença-t-il, attirant l'attention d'Uther sur lui, êtes-vous en train de proposer que Merlin s'occupe de ce bouclier ?

-S'il en est capable, oui, répondit le roi.

-N'auriez-vous pas oublié qu'il porte mon enfant et que sa magie en est plus instable ? Siffla Arthur, mécontent.

-Nous aviserons alors, répliqua Uther.

-Uther, Arthur a raison, interrompit Ygraine, nous ne pouvons pas mettre en danger Merlin ou son enfant, il serait plus sage de demander l'aide de nos alliés.

Le roi soupira. Après tout, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il arrive malheur à son gendre et/ou à son futur petit-fils.

-Tu proposes que je fasse appel au roi Balinor ? S'enquit-il, curieux et songeur.

-En effet, ou bien à Nimueh, qui est toujours notre Sorcière de la Cour, dois-je te le rappeler ? Ironisa sa reine, et aux autres Grandes Prêtresses, finit-elle, plus calme.

-Dont Morgana fait à présent partie, continua Arthur, comme pour l'encourager à accepter.

-Elle et Nimueh pourraient donc influencer la décision des autres Prêtresses, poursuivit la blonde.

-C'est un bon raisonnement et une probable solution, Sire, s'exclama Sir Byron, soutenu par l'acquiescement des autres conseillers.

-Alors soit, trancha le roi, je ferai parvenir un message aux Grandes Prêtresses et au roi Balinor pour leur demander leur aide magique, dans la protection de Camelot. Si personne d'autre n'a quoi que ce soit d'autre à ajouter...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, regardant chacun de ses conseillers, attendant que l'un d'eux parle, mais rien ne vint.

-... Je déclare la fin de ce Conseil, finit-il par dire. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les conseillers inclinèrent la tête et prirent congé. Uther se tourna ensuite vers Arthur.

-Arthur, choisis les chevaliers qui partiront pour la frontière, commença-t-il, fais en sorte qu'il y en ait le triple d'ordinaire, mais je veux que tes proches chevaliers et toi, vous restiez ici. Je ne pense pas que les Saxons attaqueront de nouveau tout de suite, alors il serait mieux que tu restes au château.

-Bien, Père, acquiesça le blond.

-Si les Saxons entrent sur nos terres, je veux que ce soit toi qui prennes le commandement des opérations, ordonna le roi.

-Vous ne combattrez pas à mes côtés ? S'enquit son fils, surpris.

-Non, je vais rester protéger le château, répondit Uther, je veux que les plus vieux chevaliers voient que tu es mon digne héritier et un chevalier plus qu'apte à prendre le commandement d'une armée.

-Merci de votre confiance, Père, j'en serai digne, s'exclama Arthur, fier de lui et heureux de la confiance accordée par son roi et père.

-Je n'en doute pas, sourit le roi, plaçant sa main sur l'épaule d'Arthur, dans un geste d'affection et de fierté.

-Mes chers hommes, sourit Ygraine, je suis fière de vous deux.

Uther, malgré son âge, rougit au compliment de sa femme, amusant Arthur, qui offrit un large sourire à sa mère, heureux. Puis, il s'inclina devant ses parents.

-Je dois vous laisser, je dois aller vérifier l'état de Merlin, s'exclama-t-il.

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, comment va-t-il, alors ? S'enquit Ygraine, avant qu'il ne prenne congé.

-Gaius lui a donné une potion contre les maux de ventre et il a dit que c'était normal pour les personnes enceintes, répondit rapidement le blond.

-Ah oui, acidité ? S'amusa la reine.

-En effet, dit son fils.

-Je le plains sincèrement, mais tout ira bien, ce n'est rien de grave. Lorsque j'étais enceinte de toi, il m'arrivait souvent de ressentir cette gêne, mais avec une potion de Gaius, je me sentais déjà mieux.

-Eh bien, quand je l'ai quitté pour assister au Conseil, il semblait déjà aller un peu mieux, mais devait se reposer, leur apprit le jeune homme.

-C'est parfaitement normal, sourit tendrement sa mère. Allez, va le rejoindre, tu sembles trépigner d'impatience.

Arthur s'inclina une nouvelle fois et partit vers ses appartements. Uther, qui n'avait rien dit, se sentait plutôt coupable d'avoir proposé que Merlin sacrifie sa santé pour protéger le royaume. Ygraine le comprit sans mal et lui offrit un doux baiser, afin de le réconforter.

Le prince, pendant ce temps, se dirigeait donc vers ses appartements et, en chemin, il demanda à un serviteur de leur apporter de quoi manger. Il se faisait tard et il savait que le brun serait affamé bientôt, le connaissant. Depuis le début de sa grossesse, il était passé par plusieurs stades : la dénutrition, les nausées et l'appétit féroce. Il était toujours dans cette phase, mais pas toute la journée. À vrai dire, ses fringales arrivaient surtout le soir, obligeant Arthur à se relever, pour demander à un garde de leur faire parvenir de la nourriture. Le garde faisait alors prévenir un serviteur et au final, ce serviteur, qui était souvent le même, se retrouva à être officiellement chargé des fringales nocturnes du prince de Breselianda. En journée, il avait le droit de se reposer un peu plus que les autres, de ce fait, afin de ne pas l'épuiser inutilement.

Merlin avait découvert l'identité de ce serviteur assez rapidement et se sentait mal de le garder éloigner de sa famille -sa femme était également une servante au château et ils avaient deux enfants ensemble-. Il avait alors décidé de le récompenser d'une pièce d'or en plus de son salaire habituelle. Le jeune homme, prénommé Glen, avait été énormément reconnaissant, s'inclinant plusieurs fois d'affilé pour montrer sa gratitude et le prince n'avait fait que lui sourire et le remercier, disant que c'était plutôt à lui d'être reconnaissant, ses fringales étant souvent mal venues.

Arthur arriva finalement à ses appartements et s'arrêta devant la porte, fronçant les sourcils en entendant discuter. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit son mari, donnant ses leçons de magie, assis dans le lit. Les trois enfants, à présent âgés de douze ans pour Lena, qu'elle avait pris, il y a peu, dix ans pour Mordred, qui les avait prit quelques mois plus tôt et neuf ans pour Alec, qui prendrait ses dix le mois suivant, étaient, comme d'habitude, totalement captivés par les cours qu'ils recevaient. Merlin leur parlait du sort qu'il avait utilisé sur l'épée d'Arthur, pour vaincre un griffon et les enfants étaient complètement admiratifs, même Mordred, qui tentait de le cacher.

Ne voulant pas les déranger et voyant bien que Merlin se sentait mieux, puisqu'il avait retrouvé des couleurs, il se rendit à son bureau et continua de lire et signer des parchemins. Merlin lui sourit et continua sa leçon. Les trois enfants s'essayèrent à la formule, mais comprirent vite qu'elle était très dure à maîtriser, ne sentant pas leur magie monter à la surface et colorer leurs yeux. Au final, quand le cours prit fin, personne n'avait réussi et ils étaient à la fois frustrés et déçus, mais étaient décidés à réussir cette formule.

Ils finirent par laisser les deux princes aînés ensemble et sortirent lorsque le serviteur qu'Arthur avait envoyé chercher un plateau arriva. Il s'inclina devant tout le monde et plaça le plateau sur la table. Merlin se releva aussi vite qu'il pouvait, sentant son ventre gronder de faim, Arthur se moquant légèrement de lui et s'installa à table, dévorant un morceau de poulet avec gourmandise et un gémissement explicite qui émoustilla son époux.

Le blond prit place en face de lui et commença son repas. Ils discutèrent du Conseil, d'un ton grave et Merlin, entendant que le roi voulait demander l'aide magique de ses alliés, commença à se proposer, mais se reçut un regard profondément noir de la part du blond et déglutit difficilement, s'excusant, en comprenant la réaction de l'autre prince. Arthur, tendu, acquiesça, disant que c'était bien s'il avait compris et reprit son repas. La conversation bifurqua sur un autre sujet moins lourd et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs assiettes soient vides. Ensuite, Merlin utilisa sa magie pour leur faire un bain et Arthur roula des yeux, mais sourit, sachant que c'était un des sorts les plus faciles, qui ne demandaient pas énormément de puissance au brun. Ils se dévêtirent rapidement et prirent place dans le baquet, Merlin dos à Arthur, qui posa ses mains sur le ventre arrondi de son époux, qui rejeta la tête en arrière, profitant de cette sensation et de la chaleur du bain, qui détendait ses muscles.

Quand l'eau devint froide, Arthur se releva, mit un drap de bain autour de lui, avant de prendre Merlin dans ses bras, un autre draps placé autour du brun. Ils se séchèrent rapidement, avant de se diriger, émoustillés, vers le lit. Ils firent l'amour, Arthur étant aussi tendre qu'il puisse l'être avec le désir qu'il ressentait toujours énormément pour son brun, puis se couchèrent et s'endormirent, repus, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Les semaines qui suivirent, Arthur fut encore plus sur le qui-vive quant à la santé de Merlin, qui en eut rapidement assez, même s'il adorait l'attention que le blond lui portait, il n'en pouvait plus qu'il soit sur son dos toute la journée durant. Il finit par attendre qu'il s'endorme pour s'éclipser dans ses anciens appartements et profiter un peu de sa tranquillité retrouvée, une nuit. Cependant, le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé en sursaut, par un blond, complètement paniqué, entrant en trombe dans ses appartements. Il eut droit à un sermon, jusqu'à ce que, en ayant assez, il lui crie qu'il était trop collant, trop attentif à ses moindres expressions et besoins et que ça commençait à le rendre dingue. Le blond, penaud, s'excusa alors et lui promit de faire des efforts.

Pendant ce temps, aucune autre attaque de Saxons ne fut à déplorer. L'escadron dépêché par Arthur, envoyait des messages toutes les semaines, afin de les rassurer sur la tranquillité des lieux. Morgana et Nimueh avaient intercédé en faveur de Camelot, afin que les Grandes Prêtresses prêtent leurs pouvoirs au royaume, Balinor acceptant également de les aider, si besoin était et un bouclier s'érigea rapidement autour de la citadelle. Les barrières magiques demandant énormément de puissance et de concentration, que ce soit Balinor ou les Prêtresses, ils ne pouvaient pas l'ériger autour du royaume entier. Uther avait été un peu déçu, mais il était cependant reconnaissant de ce qu'avaient pu faire ses alliés. Seulement, comme toute bonne chose, cette tranquillité prit fin abruptement.

Près de deux mois plus tard, un message arriva, par magie, à Camelot. Merlin, qui ne pouvait pas beaucoup contribué à l'effort commun, avait quand même pu faire en sorte que les messages soient envoyés et reçus de manière magique, comme il le faisait avec Arthur, quelque temps avant et comme il le faisait toujours avec ses parents. Le message, urgent dans sa lecture, mais aussi dans les quelques mots écrits, disait que les Saxons étaient en train de les attaquer, mais que, cependant, leur nombre n'était pas très large.

Au final, un nouveau message arriva moins de deux heures plus tard, beaucoup plus posé, leur apprenant que leurs attaquants avaient été repoussés et que l'escadron s'en sortait avec seulement quelques blessés légers. La famille royale de Camelot souffla de soulagement, leur Conseil ayant porté ses fruits. Ils étaient toujours sur le qui-vive d'une nouvelle attaque, avec une plus grande armée encore, mais, ils savaient que, le cas échéant, tout se passerait bien.

La grossesse de Merlin se passait, elle, plutôt bien, malgré le fait que le brun se sente de plus en plus gros. Arthur essayait de le rassurer à ce sujet et le brun, dépendant de son humeur, soit se lâchait contre lui, lui disant qu'il se sentait énorme et que ça ne pouvait rien lui faire, puisque lui aussi, était déjà pas mal enveloppé -le blond était parfois vexé, mais laissait couler, sachant que le brun ne le pensait pas vraiment, surtout à cause des larmes qu'il laissait couler peu après avoir dit cela, s'excusant encore et encore, Arthur le serrant dans ses bras, pour le réconforter- soit, il se mettait directement à pleurer et laissait son mari le prendre dans ses bras pour lui murmurer des mots doux et réconfortants et il se détendait et se sentait de meilleure humeur.

Arthur avait l'impression de tourner en bourrique et, leurs amis -en particulier Gwaine- et ses parents se moquaient souvent de lui, quoique Ygraine tente, tant bien que mal, de le réconforter, lui disant que ça passerait bientôt. Et en-dehors de ces crises de nerfs, le blond était quand même pas mal heureux de cette grossesse, surtout pendant le dernier trimestre de Merlin. Le brun était tout le temps excité et le blond répondait à cette luxure et ce désir avec le plus grand bonheur. Parfois, le prince de Breselianda demandait de la tendresse et de la lenteur, mais le plus souvent, il demandait à ce qu'Arthur le prenne fort et lui montre à qui il appartenait, excitant le blond, en entendant ces mots qu'il adorait. Alors, il se montrait plus sauvage, prenant Merlin par derrière, le pilonnant férocement, l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche, alors que l'autre caressait son ventre, tout en lui grognant « à moi », encore et encore, excitant le brun, qui était totalement soumis à son plaisir et en ressentait une jouissance indéniable. Merlin lui hurlait, la voix éraillée « à toi », en réponse et il ne leur fallait que peu de temps pour atteindre l'orgasme, puis, quand ils se couchaient, Arthur lui disait qu'il lui appartenait tout autant et Merlin ne pouvait que sourire béatement à cela.

Le brun, qui ne pouvait plus vraiment déambuler dans le château, s'essoufflant trop vite, passait son temps à demander aux autres de venir le voir. Lena, Mordred et Alexander étaient plus qu'heureux de prendre leurs cours dans les appartements princiers, pouvant voir Merlin et Arthur, qui travaillait sur ses parchemins et Gwaine n'avait aucune gêne à entrer dans les appartements du jeune couple, s'installant nonchalamment sur l'un des fauteuils devant la cheminée tandis que Gwen était habituée à entrer dans les appartements des seigneurs de Camelot, alors elle n'était pas vraiment gênée à l'idée de déranger leur intimité. Mais, pour les autres, Percival, Lancelot, Elyan et Leon, c'était une autre histoire. Ils étaient plutôt embarrassés, quand le brun les faisait mander, afin qu'il passe un peu de temps avec eux, vu que Gaius lui avait interdit de sortir quand le soleil était trop haut, en cet été si chaud, cependant, ne pouvant rien lui refuser, ils finissaient par venir, gênés et discuter avec le brun.

Morgana, qui avait appris tout ce qu'elle devait apprendre des Grandes Prêtresses retourna à Camelot et Merlin en fut énormément ravi, laissant un peu plus respirer ses autres amis, qui en furent soulagés. Elle partageait son temps entre Merlin, -qu'elle venait voir chaque jour, afin qu'il se sente moins seul, profitant des journées un peu plus nuageuses pour sortir ensemble, prendre un bon bol d'air et surtout, le brun en profitait pour aller voir Epona, qui était d'abord vexée, puis heureuse de le voir, quand elle recevait des caresses et des friandises de la part du brun- et Leon, qui la courtisait avec encore plus de ferveur et de courtoisie, depuis son retour.

Peu de temps après le retour de la jeune femme, qui marquait le huitième mois de grossesse du brun, les attaques des Saxons commencèrent à se succéder, montrant l'impatience et la violence du peuple barbare. Uther et son Conseil se réunissaient parfois pour revoir quelques points de protection et au final, quand l'armée des Saxons, au grand complet, décima l'escadron envoyé à la frontière du nord et passa cette même frontière, il fut temps de contre-attaquer.

Arthur réunit l'armée de Camelot, constituée des chevaliers de son royaume, mais également des royaumes alliés à lui. Son armée était plutôt grande, mais le blond s'inquiétait à l'idée qu'elle ne soit pas assez large pour vaincre celle des Saxons. Après tout, ils avaient quand même réussi à décimer le royaume de Tregor. Ses alliés étaient arrivés par groupes, galopant rapidement vers Camelot, pour leur prêter main forte et le royaume et la famille à sa tête, ne pouvaient qu'en être reconnaissants.

L'armée de Camelot, formée des chevaliers du royaume, de ceux de Caerleon, ceux de Essetir, ceux de Breselianda -bien évidemment-, ceux de Gawant, ceux de Nemeth, ceux de Mercia et des quelques Prêtresses de l'Ancienne Religion -les Druides étant un peuple pacifique, ils ne firent qu'aider aux renforcements des boucliers magiques-, avec à sa tête Arthur, finit par prendre la route vers la frontière nord du royaume. Depuis qu'ils avaient appris la nouvelle de l'invasion des Saxons, ceux-ci avaient décimé nombres de villages au nord, ne s'arrêtant pas à la violence du combat, violant femmes et enfants, parfois même certains jeunes hommes, qui sortaient à peine de l'adolescence. En apprenant ça, par un message d'une des victimes de ces agressions, les Pendragon et tous les lords du Conseil -qui étaient présents lors de la lecture de cette lettre- avaient été dégoûtés, révoltés, humiliés.

Ils apprirent aussi, grâce à cette monstrueuse lettre, venant du médecin de ce village, une des premières victimes des sévices des barbares, mais pas la dernière de ce village, que les Saxons s'étaient installés dans celui-ci. Qu'avait-il de si particulier ? Elle n'en savait rien. En tout cas, ils semblaient s'y plaire, pour le moment et elle subissait leur plaisir chaque fois qu'ils en avaient envie, la terrorisant et l'humiliant un peu plus. Elle avait réussi à écrire cette lettre pendant une nuit, où les barbares, trop ivres de l'alcool volée à la taverne du coin, s'étaient tous endormis. Connaissant un peu la magie, puisque sa mère était une druidesse, elle avait envoyé cette lettre, sa magie instinctive ayant réagi à son angoisse, faisant parvenir cette lettre à qui de droit.

Savoir que ce village vivait un véritable enfer avait bouleversé et enragé toute le château, mais ça leur permit d'attendre leurs alliés plus sereinement, paradoxalement. Ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de leur avancée, puisqu'ils résidaient dans un village qui semblait à leur convenance. Cependant, en même temps, ce même village était en proie à la terreur et aux humiliations, aux vols et aux viols et ça déchirait le cœur de ceux qui attendaient avec angoisse le moment où les armées alliées arriveraient enfin.

Et plusieurs jours plus tard, ils purent finalement partir. Merlin était plus que déçu et irrité de ne pas pouvoir soutenir son mari dans cette épreuve. Il n'était qu'à huit mois de grossesse, mais le stress qu'il ressentait depuis quelques temps avaient causé des contractions de le surprendre plus d'une fois. Gaius lui avait alors ordonné de rester au lit, jusqu'à la fin de sa grossesse et Morgana et Gwen avaient décidé de rester auprès de lui, puisqu'Arthur ne pourrait pas, pendant son combat.

Gwen prenait soin de lui apporter ses repas, de changer son linge de lit et de rester auprès de lui, lui tenir compagnie et Morgana lui apportait cette distraction dont il avait besoin, en lui parlant de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son séjour chez les Grandes Prêtresses. Elles aussi stressaient énormément et avaient besoin de réconfort, Leon et Lancelot étant partis au combat également et passer leur temps avec Merlin, faisant autre chose que de se ronger les sangs, leur permettait de se détendre légèrement. La brunette s'inquiétait également pour sa sœur, qui était partie au combat, au côté de certaines Grandes Prêtresses.

Morgana aurait pu partir, elle aussi, avec l'armée de Camelot, mais elle avait décidé de rester, renforçant les protections de la citadelle. Mais aussi, afin de rester auprès de son ami, qui avait clairement besoin d'elle, de soutien et de distraction pendant le reste de sa grossesse ou en tout cas, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur revienne. Merlin était inquiet pour son blond, mais pas seulement. Il l'était pour tous ses amis et il enrageait intérieurement de ne pas prendre part au combat au côté d'Arthur.

Arthur, de son côté, pensait souvent à Merlin, sur le chemin vers Kenelm, le village où s'étaient installés les Saxons. Le blond s'inquiétait pour la santé de son brun et la grossesse qui arriverait bientôt à son terme, s'il en croyait les dires de Gaius. Il se demandait s'il verrait la naissance de son enfant, avant de se secouer la tête pour se reconcentrer sur le combat à venir. Llamrei hennit soudain, attirant son attention vers l'avant, le sortant de ses pensées et il retrouva un visage sérieux, grave, concentré sur le futur affrontement.

Leon comprenait totalement ce qui passait par la tête de son prince, s'inquiétant de ne pas pouvoir revoir Morgana et Lancelot se faisait violence pour essayer de masquer son désarroi de ne pas être apte à revoir Guinevere un jour. Gwaine et Percival chevauchaient côte à côte, l'air grave, se lançant des regards inquiets et apeurés toutes les cinq minutes, à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur moitié. Quant à Elyan, il pensait à Ophelia, qui l'attendait, dans leur petite maison dans la ville basse de Camelot, leur mariage venant tout juste de se passer quelques semaines seulement avant que les Saxons aient attaqué pour la première fois. Les autres chevaliers avaient des pensées similaires pour les membres de leurs familles, cependant, comme eux, ils tentaient de ne rien laisser paraître, se concentrant sur le combat à venir.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à destination et Arthur s'écria, ne s'arrêtant pas une seconde pour réfléchir à la situation, optant pour l'effet de surprise :

-Pour Camelot !

Et tout le monde répéta ses mots, avant de donner l'assaut sur le village. Les Saxons, surpris dans leur gueule-de-bois et autres activités illicites et malsaines, enfourchèrent leurs montures aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent, prenant leurs armes et se lancèrent dans la bataille.

Le combat commença alors, les deux armées se déployant. L'armée saxonne était, en effet, conséquente, mais celle de Camelot et ses alliées étaient plus organisées, car elle n'était pas prise par surprise, contrairement aux barbares. Les Prêtresses commencèrent par lancer des sortilèges de protection sur les habitants de Camelot et quelques-unes d'entre elles descendirent de cheval pour vérifier l'état des habitants, s'ils y avaient des blessés. Elles se rendirent vite compte que leur aide serait précieuse et débutèrent leurs soins.

Pendant ce temps, Arthur et les chevaliers combattaient à grands renforts d'épée et de lances, d'arcs et d'arbalètes, dépendant de l'arme de prédilection de l'utilisateur. Le blond, Excalibur serrée dans sa main droite, alors qu'il tenait les rênes de Llamrei de l'autre, donnait des coups d'épée à tour de bras. Bientôt, il descendit de cheval et fit en sorte que sa monture aille plus loin, ne voulant pas qu'il ait une mort tragique. Il s'engagea dans les combats avec les Saxons qui n'étaient pas à cheval et en vainquit plus d'un, son épée lui donnant une force hors du commun. Malheureusement, il essuya quelques coups, des coupures lui courant sur les bras et les jambes, mais aucune de ses blessures n'était grave.

Ses chevaliers donnaient tout ce qu'ils avaient et les deux armées étaient de force égale, mais la magie des Prêtresses restantes leur donnait un avantage certain. Elles lançaient des sorts de feu sur les Saxons, les faisant hurler de douleur, alors qu'ils brûlaient vifs. Bizarrement, cependant, leurs montures n'avaient jamais rien et Arthur se promit d'en demander la raison à Morgause quand tout serait terminé. D'autres sorcières envoyaient des flèches d'un sort vers les cœurs de leurs adversaires et ils tombaient raides morts, n'ayant rien pu faire pour changer leur destin.

L'armée de Camelot faiblissait peu à peu et nombres des chevaliers étaient déjà tombés au combat, mais Arthur, qui sentait la fatigue poindre, ne se laissa pas faire, redoublant d'efforts. Gwaine se mit tout à coup à hurler de douleur et Percival se rua vers lui, tuant tous les Saxons qui le séparaient de son compagnon, paniqué qu'il était. Le brun si joueur était à terre, se tenant le côté avec une grimace de douleur marquant ses traits. Le chevalier de Breselianda s'agenouilla près de lui.

-Ça va aller ? S'enquit-il, inquiet, alors que du sang coulait abondamment de la plaie.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Gwaine, grimaçant toujours, alors qu'il devenait peu à peu plus pâle.

Percival, sachant que son compagnon mentait effrontément se tourna vers une des prêtresses qui combattaient.

-Pouvez-vous le soigner ? Demanda-t-il, d'un ton un peu suppliant.

Elle ne fit que hocher la tête, descendant de son cheval, s'approcha des deux hommes, mit ses mains au-dessus de la plaie de Gwaine, enlevant les siennes au préalable et récita une formule de soin. Ses yeux brillèrent d'or et Gwaine soupira de soulagement.

-Merci, dit-il, sincèrement.

Encore une fois, il n'eut droit qu'à un hochement de tête et la prêtresse repartit au combat, remontant sur son cheval pour avoir une meilleure vue des ennemis. Leon, de son côté, combattait contre un Saxon plutôt musclé, presque autant que Percival et il avait du mal à s'en sortir, essuyant de sales coups, qui disloquèrent bientôt son épaule. Il grimaça de douleur et Elyan, qui était près de lui, trancha son adversaire rapidement et vint l'aider. Le chef des chevaliers de Camelot changea son épée de main et reprit le combat tant bien que mal, aidé par Elyan. Ensemble, ils finirent par arriver à bout du Saxon, mais Leon dut stopper les combats, son épaule le faisant trop souffrir. Arthur et Lancelot, quant à eux, étaient dos à dos et combattaient toujours, décimant le plus d'ennemis qu'ils le pouvaient, mais c'était de plus en plus dur.

Au château, Merlin ressentit une énième contraction, puis sentit son corps changer. Pas plus surpris que ça, connaissant les changements qu'il devrait subir en vue de l'accouchement, il baissa son bas et son sous-vêtement et découvrit les changements en question, rougissant de ce qu'il voyait pour la première fois. Sa virilité avait disparu, pour faire place à des parties féminines et il remerciait la Triple Déesse qu'Arthur ne soit pas là pour voir ça, c'était tellement étrange, mais heureusement, dès que l'accouchement serait terminé, il retrouverait ses attributs masculins. Toutefois, il ne put y penser plus qu'une nouvelle contraction le prenait et qu'il sentit qu'il perdait les eaux.

Gwen entra à ce moment-là et fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit, puis, se secouant la tête, elle courut chercher Gaius et Morgana, qui avait promis qu'elle serait là, le moment venu. Quand ils arrivèrent aux appartements princiers, Morgana fut plus surprise que Gaius, qui ne prit pas en compte les nouveaux attributs de son apprenti, se concentrant sur la tâche à venir. Il connaissait les effets des grossesses masculines de Seigneurs des Dragons, ainsi, il se mit directement au travail, sachant que, maintenant que le canal avait été créé, le bébé arriverait dans très peu de temps.

Merlin hurlait sa douleur, sa magie commençant à tourbillonner autour de lui, faisant se dresser les poils sur les bras et la nuque des trois personnes présentes dans la pièce, tant elle était chargée d'électricité. Le brun maudissait Arthur et lui-même d'avoir été aussi bêtes pour se laisser mettre enceint et Morgana, quoique amusée, grimaçait en voyant la douleur évidente de Merlin. Elle alla lui prendre la main, tandis que Gwen aidait Gaius avec des linges humides et chauds, qu'elle avait pris en passant. Morgana lança une formule pour que le baquet de la pièce se remplisse d'eau chaude, afin qu'ils n'en manquent pas et continua de soutenir Merlin, qui lui broyait la main.

Commença alors l'accouchement, pendant lequel Gaius lui intimait de pousser ou d'arrêter, de prendre de profondes inspirations et de recommencer. Quand enfin il lui demanda de pousser une dernière fois, la magie accumulée explosa, en un flot encore jamais vu de magie pure et celle-ci se répercuta dans tout le royaume. Arthur, toujours en plein combat contre les Saxons, dos à Lancelot, sentit comme un courant chargé d'électricité le traversait et tous ses chevaliers ressentirent la même chose et s'arrêtèrent de combattre, quand les Saxons tombèrent un à un, se tenant la gorge, asphyxiant clairement, les yeux révulsés.

Tous étaient perdus, ne sachant pas ce qui était en train de se passer. Arthur, qui voyait les Grandes Prêtresses se concerter calmement, se tourna vers Morgause.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il, confus.

-Emrys vient d'accoucher, répondit-elle, de son ton toujours aussi calme.

-Quoi ?! Hurla Arthur. Comment est-ce possible ? Et puis, comment le savez-vous ?

-L'énergie qui vient de tuer tous ces Saxons vient de lui, lui dit la blonde, toujours aussi calme, c'est sa magie qui a été déversée sur Camelot, en réponse à sa douleur.

-Comment le savez-vous ? Répéta le blond, totalement perdu.

-Morgana vient de me l'annoncer, répondit Morgause, soupirant.

-Je vois, se calma à peine le prince de Camelot.

Le combat était terminé, à présent, tous les Saxons gisaient à terre, morts. Les Grandes Prêtresses commencèrent alors à les incinérer, afin qu'aucune maladie ne se propage et Arthur s'enquit des blessures de son armée. La plupart des chevaliers allaient bien, certains étaient malheureusement tombés au combat et ceux-ci auraient une cérémonie funéraire en leur honneur à leur retour au château et certains encore étaient blessés, comme Gwaine, qui malgré les soins de la prêtresse, n'avait pas pu retourné au combat et Leon, qui grimaçait toujours, à cause de son épaule disloquée. Bientôt, elle fut remise en place par une prêtresse, le faisant grogner de douleur, mais malgré cela, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas utiliser son bras de si-tôt.

Ils firent le point et après une nuit de sommeil agitée, les chevaliers n'ayant qu'une hâte, rentrer chez eux et revoir leurs familles, ils reprirent la route vers le château, la mine bien moins sombre qu'à l'allée, bien que certains furent tristes d'avoir perdus des amis à eux. Quand ils arrivèrent finalement au château, Arthur se rua vers ses appartements, laissant les rênes de son cheval à Lancelot, qui fut amusé de sa hâte. Le blond courut jusqu'à ce qu'il entre dans ses appartements, puis s'arrêta à la vision d'un Merlin, souriant doucement au nouveau-né qu'il tenait dans ses bras, pendant qu'il dormait, lui caressant les joues doucement. Lena, Mordred et Alec étaient également dans le lit, regardant le bébé avec des yeux émerveillés. Quant à Morgana et Gwen, elles étaient non loin, dans les fauteuils face à la cheminée, qu'elles avaient tournés, afin qu'ils soient face au lit, pour ne pas déranger cette petite famille. Le blond avança lentement, révérencieux et Merlin tourna enfin les yeux vers lui, lui offrant un large sourire. Il s'installa à ses côtés, bien qu'il soit malodorant et légèrement blessé de-ci, de-là.

Morgana et Gwen se levèrent et dirent aux trois enfants qu'il était temps de partir, pour laisser les deux nouveaux papas avec leur enfant. Ils grognèrent un peu, mais obtempérèrent. Laissés seuls, Arthur embrassa Merlin doucement.

-Voici Killian, murmura le brun, après qu'ils se soient séparés, Killian Arthur Albion Pendragon-Dracatiarna.

-Killian... sourit Arthur, caressant la joue de son fils du bout de l'index, n'oubliant pas qu'il était sale et qu'il ne voulait pas infecter son enfant avec une quelconque maladie.

-Morgana m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé, rougit le plus jeune, les Saxons sont tous morts asphyxiés à cause de moi...

-Oui, on a senti une onde électrique et quand elle est passée, les Saxons ont commencé à tomber l'un après l'autre, se tenant la gorge, expliqua Arthur, regardant Merlin, puis peu à peu, ils sont tous morts.

-Tant mieux, sourit le brun, ça aura permis que tu reviennes plus vite et en un seul morceau.

-En effet, sourit le blond, en retour.

Ils restèrent un moment là, en famille, regardant Killian dormir paisiblement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre ses yeux bleus-gris de nouveau-né et se mette à s'agiter, demandant à être nourri. Merlin sourit et appela, par télépathie, une druidesse -qui lui avait dit qu'elle serait ravie d'être sa nourrice, pour nourrir son bébé, ayant elle-même mit au monde son troisième enfant peu avant- et elle arriva peu après.

La druidesse s'appelait Gwenola et elle avait donc trois enfants, la plus vieille n'étant âgée que de neuf ans, comme Alexander, nommé Arwen, la deuxième de cinq ans, nommée Gwladys et le dernier, n'ayant que quelques semaines, nommée Kenan. Alec, Lena et Mordred avaient rencontré la druidesse et ses enfants alors qu'avec Merlin, ils se rendaient chez Gaius, plusieurs mois plus tôt, la jeune femme étant déjà là, parce que Gwladys avait de la fièvre. Merlin, qui n'avait pas encore de nourrice et qui s'était pris d'amitié pour la jeune femme, lui avait demandé de le devenir et elle avait accepté directement. Et pendant ce temps, Alec, qui avait découvert Arwen, était tombé totalement amoureux de cette petite fille si espiègle et souriante. La petite fille était brune aux yeux verts, avec un teint légèrement hâlé et Alexander l'avait trouvée magnifique, amusant Merlin et Gwenola.

La druidesse arriva rapidement, frappant à la porte, que Merlin ouvrit d'un geste de la main, ses yeux tournant à l'or. Ils se saluèrent, Gwenola s'inclinant devant Arthur et se présentant à lui, vu qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu l'occasion de le faire jusqu'à présent. Il lui sourit et l'observa, alors que Merlin lui tendait le nouveau-né. Elle alla s'installer dans l'anti-chambre des appartements, et Arthur et Merlin profitèrent de ce moment pour prendre un bain à deux, le blond en ayant bien besoin et Merlin en ayant simplement envie.

 **À suivre...**

* * *

C'est la fin de ce long chapitre. J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas ennuyés XD et que les scènes n'étaient ni trop courtes, ni trop longues :). Quant à l'accouchement, je n'ai pas l'habitude de procéder ainsi, mais pour cette fois, je me suis dit "pourquoi pas ?". Je sais que la fin est un peu brusque, cependant, sur ce coup, je ne savais pas comment terminer ce chapitre. À vrai dire, j'avais même arrêté un paragraphe avant, mais j'ai écrit le dernier, ce soir, après relecture, parce que je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite. Là, je le suis légèrement plus, mais pas à 100% lol. BREF ! Donnez-moi votre avis, en espérant qu'il me soit favorable ;).

À la semaine prochaine ! ^^


	10. La fin d'un règne, le début d'un autre

Hey tout le monde ! :)

 **Titre :** Another way to Destiny.

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Merlin ne m'appartiennent nullement, ils sont la propriété exclusive de la BBC et de la légende Arthurienne.

 **Genre :** Romance, Family, Friendship, UA, Action/Adventure, Angst, Lemon, Mpreg…

 **Couples :** Arthur/Merlin, Lancelot/Gwen, Percival/Gwaine, Leon/Morgana, Will/Freya, Uther/Ygraine, Balinor/Hunith, Elyan/OC…

 **Rating :** M éventuellement, pour lemon et Mpreg.

 **Note :** Merci aux deux personnes qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent : Lysa-Sucre et Julia13verseau, ça m'a réchauffé le cœur que deux personnes aient laissé un petit mot pour me dire ce qu'elles avaient pensé, merci mille fois ! :) Quant aux autres, merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que si vous n'avez pas reviewé, ce n'était pas parce que mon chapitre était mauvais... BREF ! Voici donc l'épilogue de cette fic ^^. Merci encore à tous ceux qui ont lu et surtout reviewé cette fic au fil des chapitres. J'espère que cet épilogue sera à la hauteur, en le relisant, je me suis posé la question des dizaines de fois... J'ai été ravie de partager cette fic avec vous, bien que parfois, j'étais plutôt déçue des retours, comme si ma fic ne valait pas la peine d'être commentée... En espérant que ce chapitre final vous plaise !

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Épilogue :**

 **La fin d'un règne, le début d'un autre.**

Les années qui suivirent furent calmes. Alec et Arwen continuaient de jouer aussi souvent que possible ensemble et Mordred et Lena se retrouvaient donc de plus en plus seuls. Lena adorait cette proximité avec le jeune garçon, tandis que ça ne dérangeait pas Mordred de traîner avec elle seulement. Gwenola venait souvent au château, même après que Killian n'eut plus besoin d'une nourrice. Le jeune garçon, dont les cheveux gardaient leur couleur claire de sa naissance et les yeux orages de son papa, plutôt que le bleu azur de son père, adorait la voir, s'étant bien attaché à elle, ainsi qu'à Kenan, qui était devenu son meilleur ami rapidement.

Quand le petit garçon eut quatre ans et après l'avoir vu grandir jusque-là, Uther tomba grièvement malade, bouleversant le quotidien de la famille royale, si calme depuis la défaite des Saxons. Il ne tint que quelques mois et malheureusement, la Triple Déesse qui lui avait accordé un fils, contre une partie de son temps, le rappela auprès d'elle, un matin d'automne, peu après l'anniversaire de Killian. Il avait été pleuré pendant quelques semaines, par le peuple et pendant beaucoup plus longtemps par les membres de sa famille.

Lorsqu'il mourut, Arthur laissa la régence de son royaume à sa mère, qui en prit la tête avec surprise, mais joie que son fils soit aussi droit dans ses choix. Sachant qu'elle non plus, n'en aurait plus pour très longtemps, elle profita de sa famille au maximum, passant énormément de temps avec eux et surtout, avec Killian, qu'elle gâtait énormément, l'emmenant pique-niquer, demandant aux cuisines, qu'on lui prépare des gâteaux, lui offrant des jouets et des vêtements à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Arthur était désespéré de son comportement, mais ne disait rien contre, la laissant faire.

Cette année-là vit la mise en couple d'Alec et Arwen. Balinor était venu chercher son plus jeune fils, afin qu'il commence son apprentissage de Seigneur des Dragons, deux ans avant et Arwen avait décidé de le suivre, demandant à sa mère si elle pouvait aller étudier la magie à Breselianda. Alec attendit encore deux ans pour se déclarer et lui demander s'il pouvait la courtiser et elle avait évidemment accepté de bon cœur. Lena et Mordred, eux, étaient toujours à Camelot, Lena voulant apprendre l'art de la médecine sous les ordres de Gaius. Après avoir remplacé Merlin pendant sa grossesse, elle s'était rendue compte que ça l'intéressait beaucoup et depuis, elle s'était lancée avec joie dans cette profession. Mordred, évidemment, suivait toujours les directives de son professeur préféré et il avait également décidé de devenir chevalier de Camelot, ce qui avait ravi Arthur, qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

Les deux jeunes gens s'étaient mis ensemble, après que Lena, en ayant assez d'attendre que Mordred se décide à la courtiser, l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche, le surprenant, dans le bon sens du terme, puisqu'il avait des sentiments pour la jeune femme depuis longtemps, sans oser en faire quoi que ce soit. Ils se marièrent peu après, ne surprenant personne.

Gwen et Lancelot, quant à eux, s'étaient mariés dès que la jeune femme eut dix-huit ans, soit, peu après la bataille contre les Saxons. Après tout, ils s'étaient promis que ce serait le cas et à présent, Gwen attendait leur premier enfant. Elle avait eu quelques fausses-couches, occasionnant bien des larmes, avant de finalement arriver à garder son enfant, supervisée par Merlin, qui maintenait l'enfant par magie, dans une sorte de bulle, afin qu'il reste accroché à son utérus.

Leon et Morgana s'étaient mariés l'année suivante, près de six mois après le premier anniversaire de Killian et ce mariage avait été grandiose, les Grandes Prêtresses ayant toutes fait le chemin, pour y assister. Et à présent, Morgana avait des jumelles de deux ans, qui étaient aussi rapides et sournoises que leur maman, leur en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs, amusant Arthur au plus haut point.

Elyan et Ophelia, quant à eux, n'avaient pas encore d'enfants. La jeune femme avait demandé ce qui clochait chez elle à Gaius et le vieux médecin, désolé, lui avait répondu qu'elle était infertile, la bouleversant grandement. Alors, ils avaient décidé de s'occuper d'un orphelinat, peu importe l'origine des enfants, ils s'occupaient d'eux, comme si c'étaient les siens et ils en avaient donc une vingtaine, rien qu'à eux, allant du bébé, à l'adolescent tardif.

Gwaine et Percival n'étaient pas encore mariés, n'étant pas pressés plus que cela. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient bien ensemble et c'est tout ce qui leur importait. Ils continuaient à faire des prouesses sur le terrain d'entraînement et bientôt Gwaine devint l'oncle préféré de Killian, au grand damne d'Arthur et à l'amusement certain de Merlin.

Gilli, quant à lui, revint sur Breselianda quelques années après la fin de son apprentissage auprès d'Iseldir, mais n'y resta pas longtemps, préférant voyager, afin d'aider ceux qui en auraient besoin. Il rencontra Glenn ainsi et tous les deux tombèrent amoureux presque immédiatement. Merlin fut ravi pour lui, quand il le lui présenta, Ils ne restèrent que quelques semaines à Camelot, avant de repartir vers de nouveaux villages ayant besoin d'eux.

De leur côté, Freya et Will étaient amoureux depuis longtemps et fiancés seulement pendant quelques mois, avant de se marier, près de deux ans après le mariage d'Arthur et Merlin. Ils ne l'avaient dit à personne, mais Freya n'était pas restée chaste et elle était ainsi tombée enceinte avant même d'être mariée, c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient précipité les choses et ils avaient fini par se marier. En fin de compte, ils avaient été plus qu'heureux de le faire puisque, pendant leur cérémonie, Merlin leur avait fait le cadeau d'une maison et d'un spectacle magnifique et grandiose de magie.

Quelques années encore passèrent et comme pour le roi Uther, -qui avait régné noblement, Ygraine prenant sa suite, régnant tout aussi gracieusement et avec douceur et fermeté, coutumières à tout bon souverain-, un matin, la reine ne se leva pas. Sa suivante, Marina, qui était entrée pour lui apporter son déjeuner, essaya de la réveiller, comme elle le faisait chaque matin, mais pâlit sensiblement en la voyant blême. La blonde tournant au blanc avec l'âge, avait un sourire sur ses lèvres gercées, montrant qu'elle était morte dans un sommeil porteur de merveilleux rêves.

La dame de compagnie, les larmes aux yeux, s'était précipitée pour prévenir les gardes, dont l'un était allé prévenir Arthur et Merlin. Les deux princes, qui déjeunaient tranquillement avaient entendu frapper et avaient laissé le garde entrer. Il s'était incliné un bref instant, puis avait regardé Arthur droit dans les yeux, la mine totalement défaite, déboussolée et perdue.

-Eh bien, Nigel, qu'y a-t-il ? Avait demandé le blond, confus.

-Sire, je viens vous porter une tragique nouvelle, s'était exclamé ledit soldat.

Arthur s'était tendu, s'attendant au pire, au vu du visage de son soldat. Merlin s'était levé et s'était approché de lui, s'installant sur ses genoux et le serrant comme il le pouvait dans ses bras, le soutenant dans cette future épreuve.

-Quelle nouvelle ? S'était enquis Arthur, serrant la taille de Merlin, aussi fort qu'il l'avait pu, sentant également qu'il en aurait besoin.

-C'est la reine, Sire, avait commencé Nigel, elle s'en est allée pendant son sommeil, Sire. Je suis désolée, votre Altesse...

-Mère, avait murmuré le blond, le cœur serré comme peu souvent auparavant, Merlin resserrant sa prise sur ses épaules, ses propres larmes humidifiant ses yeux.

Merlin avait fini par tourner la tête vers le jeune homme et lui avait dit qu'il pouvait disposer. Nigel n'avait pas demandé son reste et était sorti après s'être incliné rapidement. Après cela, les deux princes s'étaient câlinés, alors qu'ils pleuraient doucement, l'un contre l'autre, une mère et une belle-mère, une reine et surtout, une femme formidable et pleine d'amour à donner à tous. Comme pour Uther, la magie avait fait son œuvre et la reine avait payé le prix de son vœu et à présent, Arthur était le roi de Camelot.

Le lendemain, après avoir pleuré une bonne partie de la journée, essayant de se réconforter, rejoints peu après le déjeuner par Killian, qui, les ayant vu pleurer, avait également éclaté en sanglots, pleurant avec ses pères, réconforté également par ceux-ci et finissant par s'endormir entre eux deux, ils étaient finalement sortis de leurs appartements et Geoffrey était venu voir Arthur dans la salle du trône, où le blond s'était rendu, afin de célébrer les funérailles de sa chère mère.

La journée avait été difficile et éprouvante pour tout le monde, l'humeur générale s'en était ressentie grandement et pas même les rires des enfants qui ne comprenaient pas la tristesse des adultes, n'y avaient changé quoi que ce soit. La reine avait eu droit à de merveilleuses funérailles et le peuple de Camelot lui avait rendu hommage, dans la Cour du château, en apportant des pensées, les fleurs préférées de la défunte souveraine. Les funérailles d'Uther avaient été spectaculaires, mais pas autant que celles d'Ygraine, qui avait clairement été adorée de ses sujets. Même certains membres des familles royales alliées au royaume de Camelot avaient fait le voyage. Bien sûr, Balinor, Hunith, Alec et Arwen avaient fait le voyage également pour Uther, quelques années auparavant, mais pour ces funérailles, bien plus de familles royales avaient fait le voyage, d'autres envoyant des mots de condoléances aux deux princes.

Enfin, le jour suivant, Arthur avait été intronisé roi et Merlin consort. Ils avaient eu la mine grave pendant le couronnement et leur mine ne s'améliorèrent pas de suite. Ils se soutenaient et se réconfortaient, mais l'épreuve était difficile à surmonter. Il leur fallut la nouvelle de la seconde grossesse de Merlin, pour leur redonner véritablement le sourire et Killian, à qui ils avaient annoncé qu'il serait bientôt un grand frère, avait été ravi et leur avait sauté dans les bras.

Comme pour sa première grossesse, Merlin fut à la fois choyé et ennuyé par l'attention constante de son mari. Arthur était aux petits soins pour lui et le brun adorait et détestait ça dans la même mesure. Killian, quant à lui, parlait souvent au ventre de plus en plus rond de son papa, l'amusant et l'attendrissant. Le roi, quand il voyait sa chère tête blonde discutait de sa journée avec le ventre de Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'attraper et de le faire voler au-dessus de sa tête, le faisant hurler d'amusement, pendant que Merlin roulait des yeux à ses enfantillages. Arthur embrassait ensuite son fils partout sur le visage, juste pour l'embêter et Killian le faisait bien savoir en criant encore plus fort. Ensuite, voulant être reposé par terre, le petit prince se concentrait et ses yeux se doraient et enfin, le blond sentait une pression très forte dans ses bras, qui l'obligeait à reposer son fils.

Merlin était très fier de Killian et de ses aptitudes révélée si tôt et ne pouvait s'empêcher de se moquer d'Arthur, qui boudait légèrement, vexé que le petit blondinet le prenne comme ça. L'enfant demandait ensuite à ce que Merlin lui raconte une histoire, illustrée de magie et le brun le faisait avec autant de joie qu'il en avait quand il en racontait à son frère, sa sœur et Mordred, auparavant. Enfin, quand le petit prince finissait par s'endormir, épuisé de sa journée, un sourire paisible aux lèvres et son pouce dans la bouche, Merlin l'embrassait sur le front et Arthur le portait dans ses appartements, anciennement ceux de Merlin et Snowflake, qui avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec Killian, comme pour le protéger, depuis sa naissance, se collait à lui et ronronnait. Arthur embrassait son fils sur le front, le bordant, avant de ressortir de ses appartements et de retourner dans les siens, où il passait ses soirées à discuter avec Merlin, à se caresser et parfois à faire l'amour, quand l'envie les prenait.

Merlin allait également le plus souvent possible rendre visible à Epona et Llamrei, qui s'était, depuis longtemps, pris d'amitié pour sa jument. Le brun les gâtait et les chevaux étaient toujours heureux de le voir arriver. Et le jeune sorcier allait aussi parfois, rendre visite à Aithusa, bien qu'au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de sa grossesse, il demandât au dragon de venir jusqu'à la cour intérieure du château, afin qu'ils puissent discuter sans que Merlin ne se fatigue trop.

Alors que Merlin était à cinq mois de grossesse, son ventre plutôt visible, il jouait très souvent avec Killian, assis par terre, les jouets en bois de l'enfant entre eux. Ils s'amusaient avec les chevaux et avec leur magie, ils créaient leur propre univers et histoire, ravissant le blondinet, qui en redemandait toujours. Il faisait voler les figurines de bois, certaines appartenaient à Arthur, quand il était enfant, d'autres, à Merlin, fabriquées par Balinor, d'autres encore, avaient été offertes par Ygraine et enfin, les dernières, Merlin les avait façonnées, usant de sa magie, ne sachant pas manier le bois.

Merlin avait parfois emmené son fils à Breselianda, afin qu'il voie ses grands-parents, qui se faisaient de plus en plus âgés et son oncle Alec, ainsi que sa tante Arwen et il lui avait montré l'endroit où il faisait venir les fées. Killian avait été émerveillé et c'est pourquoi Merlin avait fabriqué des figurines à l'effigie des fées. Le petit prince, en recevant ce cadeau, avait serré son papa dans ses bras, le remerciant. Arthur, quant à lui, offrait des cadeaux beaucoup plus chevaleresques : des épées et boucliers de bois, qu'il remplaçait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient cassés. Il ne demandait même pas comment l'enfant réussissait cet exploit, sachant qu'il usait beaucoup de sa magie instinctive, comme Merlin.

C'est pendant leur jeux quotidiens, qu'Arthur les rejoignit. Il avait quelques parchemins à revoir et surtout, il voulait passer un peu de temps avec son mari et son fils. Il s'avança vers eux et s'installa pour jouer avec eux, laissant de côté son travail. Killian et Merlin l'accueillirent à bras ouverts et même, en l'embrassant doucement, dans le cas de Merlin. Le blond dut se faire violence pour ne pas rendre ce baiser plus passionné, sachant que leur enfant n'aimait pas trop qu'ils montrent leur affection de manière trop poussée, les gratifiant d'un « beurk ! » quand c'était le cas, les amusant grandement. Ils continuèrent de jouer pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte.

-Entrez, ordonna Arthur.

Un garde ouvrit la porte, s'inclinant.

-Vos Majestés, Altesse, s'exclama le garde.

-Qu'y a-t-il, Malo ? S'enquit Merlin, intrigué.

-Lady Morgana et Lady Guinevere me font vous dire que son Altesse Killian est demandé dans la cour intérieure par les jumelles lady Malvina et lady Maïwenn et par Kenan, répondit le jeune homme, s'inclinant encore.

-Je peux y aller, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Killian, d'une voix suppliante avec un regard de chiot battu.

Merlin et Arthur se regardèrent, amusés, avant de se retourner vers leur fils, un air faussement hésitant sur le visage.

-Je ne sais pas, commença Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Arthur ?

-Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée, d'envoyer notre fils là-bas, sachant que les jumelles ont une influence si néfaste sur lui ? Se désola exagérément le blond, regardant son fils avec un air désespéré, alors qu'intérieurement, il s'amusait comme un fou.

-Je ne pense pas, en effet, que ce soit sage...

-Mais Père ! Papa ! S'exclama le petit blondinet, faisant la moue.

Le garde devait retenir son amusement face à cette scène, montrant la taquinerie du roi et de son consort envers leur enfant. Il ne pouvait que trouver ce spectacle touchant.

-Allez, va, sourit Merlin, on te taquinait, mais ne répète pas ce qu'a dit ton père à Morgana ou à ses filles, parce qu'elles risquent de le lui faire payer.

En disant cela, il s'était tourné vers Arthur, se moquant ouvertement de son époux, qui fit une moue faussement vexée, sachant que la jeune femme ne lui ferait rien et que les jumelles l'adoraient.

-Merci ! S'écria l'enfant, embrassant rapidement le blond, puis le brun, ainsi que le ventre de celui-ci, attendrissant les trois personnes témoins de ce spectacle.

Il sortit en trombe, n'attendant pas le pauvre Malo, qui s'inclina vivement, avant de lui courir après. Merlin et Arthur ne purent retenir leur rire. Leurs regards se croisèrent et bientôt, leur hilarité passa. Les jeunes hommes se relevèrent, Arthur aidant Merlin et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, comme ils avaient voulu le faire plus tôt. Leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, les bras de Merlin autour du cou d'Arthur, alors qu'il jouait avec ses mèches et ceux du blond, autour de sa taille, faisant attention à ne pas trop le serrer, afin de ne pas écraser son ventre. Ils se séparèrent finalement et restèrent collés, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux pendant un instant.

-Je t'aime tant, murmura Merlin.

-Je t'aime aussi, Merlin, répondit Arthur, l'embrassant sur le nez, le faisant sourire.

Ils se séparèrent totalement et Merlin se rendit à la fenêtre, afin de regarder son enfant jouer avec les enfants de ses amis. Le petit blond courait déjà partout, alors qu'il venait à peine de les rejoindre et Merlin en fut attendri. Arthur arriva derrière lui et plaça ses bras autour de sa taille, les reposant sur son ventre arrondi. Le brun posa ses mains sur les siennes et Arthur lui embrassa la nuque, regardant ensuite, par-dessus son épaule le spectacle d'un royaume épanoui, avec des enfants qui jouaient, en toute innocence, alors que son deuxième enfant grandissait en Merlin, l'homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il ne voudrait perdre sous aucun prétexte.

Merlin avait des pensées similaires tourbillonnant dans sa tête et il était heureux d'être entre les bras de son amour de toujours, regardant s'amuser leur fils avec ses amis, se demandant qui son cœur choisirait un jour. Il sourit doucement en pensant qu'ils avaient le temps d'y penser, après tout, Killian n'avait que six ans. Et il pensait également à son futur enfant, espérant que ce soit une petite fille, qui pourrait être choyée par tous, en particulier Lena, qui la prendrait certainement sous son aile. La jeune femme pourrait la choyer comme une vraie petite princesse, qu'elle serait, bien évidemment.

Le brun sourit, en se calant un peu plus entre les bras de son époux, qui resserra son étreinte. Ils étaient fiers de leur royaume, dans lequel les citoyens semblaient heureux et il étaient plus que ravis d'avoir un fils si plein de vie et d'innocence. Le petit garçon, qui courrait partout, jouant avec Malvina et Maïwenn avait un énorme sourire dansant sur son joli visage rond, aux pommettes hautes, comme celles de son papa, avec ses yeux orage, qui ressemblaient à des demi-lunes, quand il riait, également hérités de son papa et ses beaux cheveux blonds, hérités de son père. Arthur caressa le ventre de Merlin, qui pensa qu'il aimerait que son deuxième enfant soit aussi heureux que Killian l'était, pour toujours. Il caressa son ventre, ses mains sous celles d'Arthur, qui l'imita bientôt. Arthur lui embrassa la tempe, un doux sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

Le blond avait toujours ses parchemins à trier, lire et signer, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester là, à admirer son fils, sa fierté, la personne qui montrait le plus l'amour entre Arthur et Merlin. Il ne pouvait que se sentir fier comme un paon, à regarder sa chair et son sang gambader, riant aux éclats, jouant innocemment, dans ce royaume qui était le leur, et qui était en paix. Et en attendant, pour toujours et à jamais, ou en tout cas, aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourraient, Arthur et Merlin protégeraient cette quiétude, ce royaume qui était le leur et cette famille qu'ils formaient, tous ensemble et avec tous leurs amis.

 **Fin.**

* * *

Voici donc le point final de cette fic, laissez-moi une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet épilogue ou de cette fic, pour ceux qui liront quand elle sera complète, s'il vous plaît :).

À bientôt sur d'autres projets.


End file.
